I Wish I Had Met You Earlier"
by Seiya's Star
Summary: Two strange but beautifull females give Seiya his wish to go back in time to Usagi's past, when she first became Sailor Moon, so he can have a 2nd chance to win her heart. Will he succeed? How will this change the past? Please Read and Review!!
1. Intro & Chapter 1:

"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier" 

By: Sieya Stars

[A Sailor Moon Story in the Rasciana/Arcainia Saga]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: A couple of things I wanted to clear up about this story ^_^ . First of all, I don't want anyone to think that I am really pompous or something because one of the characters in this has my real name, though not everybody who reads this will know that. But anyway, my real name, that is shared by one of the characters in this story, is the name of someone I knew a long time ago, and love very much, so I legally changed my name to hers, and I gave the name to this before mentioned character. So please don't think that I think way too much of myself, ok? Thanks! ^_^ 

Also, This story is part of an open ended, and non continuos, saga [or collection] of stories that I will be writing, which will include Sailor Moon stories, and non-Sailor Moon Stories, that all feature the two Characters: Rasciana and Arcainia. I call this open ended saga the: Rasciana and Arcainia Saga. So hopefully that will clear up any questions you might have on that.

Also, I'd like to say that all Sailor Moon characters do not belong to me, ok? They belong to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi, as well as Bandai, Toei Animation, and countless other companies who own the rights, or have been leased the rights. However, I do own the characters Rasciana and Arcainia, so please don't take these characters for yourself, I wouldn't be very happy about that! ^_^ Thanks!

Also, I know that the Starlights are not really biological sisters, but in my story I have them calling each other that because they are so close and stuff, ok? ^_^

Well, I can't think of anything else pertinent to say, so I believe that I will let you enjoy the story now!

^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue/Introduction

Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer were concerned about their "sister", Sailor Star Fighter.It had been three years now since the three of them had returned to their home planet, from Earth, with Princess Kakyuu.During that time, the two sailors could hardly recognize any similarities between the Fighter they had known before leaving their planet for Earth during the battles with Galaxia, and the Fighter that had returned with them from Earth to their home planet.

The old Fighter always attended Sailor fighting practices which occurred every other day, always would keep in shape at the nearby gym on a daily basis, was always very social and would attend all meetings and social gatherings of Princess Kakyuu's court, and would always accompany the Princess when she was in the company of strangers or when she would travel outside of her palace.There was hardly ever a time when Fighter was alone, and even then she was either sleeping, attending to personal needs, or working out somewhere alone, rarely was she alone at any other time.

Now, however, Fighter was rarely ever seen in public, only attended social gatherings and court sessions when absolutely necessary, had lost lots of weight looking very much like a walking skeleton with skin, was very out of shape, never attended fighting practices, and stayed in her room almost all the time.Even Princess Kakyuu, Healer, and Maker, hardly ever saw her anymore, and the more time that passed like this, the more they worried about her.

The few times that one of them would ask if she was ok, or if she needed anything, or something, she would always mutter almost inaudibly that she was waiting for "her" to change her mind.Of course, they knew that the "her" Fighter was referring to was his "Odango Attama", Usagi Tsukino/ Sailor Moon.But 3 years had passed and there was no evidence that Usagi had changed her mind.Their princess would periodically use her powers to communicate with Usagi and the Moon Princess would always invite the four of them to visit, saying that she and the others missed the Starlights and Kakyuu very much and thought about them frequently.But Kakyuu, Maker, and Healer didn't want to go without Fighter, especially being that Fighter seemed so miserable, and Fighter had always begged out of invitations, since he had discovered after the first interPrincess communication that Usagi had married Mamoru.She would always tell Kakyuu that the three of them should go, even though she didn't want to, and that they could just tell Usagi and the others that Fighter was sick or had to stay back and watch over the planet.

So, Kakyuu would always tell Usagi that they would when they straightened things out on their planet, but the later it became, the more Kakyuu suspected that eventually that excuse wouldn't fool Usagi anymore and she would suspect that Kakyuu was hiding something, and then what would Kakyuu tell her?Kakyuu had even decided to finally, after a long time of keeping it hidden, subtly indicate to Fighter that she was interested in her, but Fighter seemed oblivious to her, and would always immerse herself in memories of Usagi.

Finally, they realized that they had to do something, that they couldn't let Fighter waste away.This being decided after Fighter had started coming down with different malnutrition caused illnesses after not eating anything for too long.The other three of them had not realized that along with Fighter's other depressed behaviors, that she had also been only eating enough to keep her alive (basically bread and water), for quite some time.It was Maker who had visited her one-day, only to find her unconscious on her bathroom floor.When she was revived by the court medics and had been discovered to be severely malnourished, Princess Kakyuu had ordered Fighter to tell the Princess what her eating habits were, and that was when they found out about her new diet.

Now, at this time, Fighter had been released from the Royal Court Hospital for two days, and was constantly watched by a court nurse during meal times, to make sure that Fighter would eat, but Fighter only went along with the diet change because Kakyuu ordered it.So, realizing just how bad Fighter was, and that things on Usagi's end were unlikely to change in Fighter's favor, she had requested a meeting with Fighter's two sisters to try to come up with a solution to Fighter's depressed condition.They had decided that they should send a counselor to Fighter to try to help her out of her depression, but Fighter refused to let the counselor into her room, even after being ordered to by Kakyuu, and so the three of them were now really desperately worried for Fighter's welfare, since she seemed to refuse all help, constantly saying that she would wait for Usagi to change her mind.When the counselor idea had failed, they all agreed for Maker and Healer to go and try talking to their sister.They were on their way to Fighter's room in the palace to try to get her to talk to them about things, since she refused to talk to anyone else.

*********************************************************************************************

Thanks for starting to read my story, this is one of the first two Sailor Moon fanfics I've tried posting on the Net, so I hope that you all like it! ^__^ If you want to email me with comments, questions, or *sigh* flames, or suggestions or something, use this addy: [SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com][1] . And, if you like reading Mamoru/Usagi romance stories, instead of Seiya/Usagi ones, than please read my other first fanfic: "Mixed Identities" . Thanks! ^_~

Oh, oh, oh!!! **::**Jumps Up and Down cause I almost forgot to tell you! And if you start out reading this on my own Site, then this is quite redundant for you, but if not, Theeeennnn....... I have A Sailor Moon Website!!!!**::**

This is the URL for it: [http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm][2] . If you are not already at the Site, reading this story, then Pleassseee Preettyy Pleaaassee Visit It, It would mean so much to me! And Pleasseee Sign my Guestbook too if you get the chance, Cause I ABSOLUTELY LOVE getting GuestBook Entries!!!!

Thank You!!!!!!!!! ^_^

-Seiya Stars

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier" 

By: Sieya Stars

[A Sailor Moon Story in the Rasciana/Arcainia Saga]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: A couple of things I wanted to clear up about this story ^_^ . First of all, I don't want anyone to think that I am really pompous or something because one of the characters in this has my real name, though not everybody who reads this will know that. But anyway, my real name, that is shared by one of the characters in this story, is the name of someone I knew a long time ago, and love very much, so I legally changed my name to hers, and I gave the name to this before mentioned character. So please don't think that I think way too much of myself, ok? Thanks! ^_^ 

Also, This story is part of an open ended, and non continuos, saga [or collection] of stories that I will be writing, which will include Sailor Moon stories, and non-Sailor Moon Stories, that all feature the two Characters: Rasciana and Arcainia. I call this open ended saga the: Rasciana and Arcainia Saga. So hopefully that will clear up any questions you might have on that.

Also, I'd like to say that all Sailor Moon characters do not belong to me, ok? They belong to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi, as well as Bandai, Toei Animation, and countless other companies who own the rights, or have been leased the rights. However, I do own the characters Rasciana and Arcainia, so please don't take these characters for yourself, I wouldn't be very happy about that! ^_^ Thanks!

Also, I know that the Starlights are not really biological sisters, but in my story I have them calling each other that because they are so close and stuff, ok? ^_^

Well, I can't think of anything else pertinent to say, so I believe that I will let you enjoy the story now!

^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

[AN: In my story, when the StarLights are not in their Senshi forms, they look like female versions of their male selves, and have the same name as their male alter egos.]

Meanwhile, in Fighter's room:

Seiya was face down on her bed looking at a picture of herself and Usagi when they had gone out on their first date at the carnival.Big, hot, tear drops were falling onto the glass covered picture and Seiya's shoulders and back were heaving in her sobs.She was finally beginning to loose even her tiny shred of hope that Usagi would choose her, Seiya, over Mamoru.Even after she had heard 2 ½ years ago that Usagi and Mamoru were married, she still had a shred of hope that Usagi would eventually want Seiya as her soul mate instead of Mamoru, or that Mamoru would change his mind about his feelings for Usagi, and would leave her open for Seiya.But with it going on 3 years that Usagi had not indicated that in any way, and still called Seiya a 'friend' and nothing more, Seiya was finally beginning to realize that probably nothing would ever change.

After a few minutes of practically bending over backwards with strong sobs, Seiya got up from the bed and began to pack the picture she was holding, clothes, and other personal items into a large travel bag.She was virtually finished and preparing to use her rarely used transportation power to leave her home planet, when she was blinded by two bright lights, one golden and the other one silver.When she regained her sight, she saw two angelically gorgeous young women in front of her.One of them had golden eyes; silver, wavy, feet long hair, was wearing a skintight gold embroidered white dress, and had a silver lighted aura around her.The silver haired woman's equally lovely companion had silver eyes, red-gold, wavy hair down to her feet, the same style dress, and a golden-lighted aura surrounding her.They were both looking at Seiya with loving, kind, expressions.On her part, Seiya was so awed and dumbstruck, that she just stood by her bed staring at them.

"You will never be able to survive for more than a few days the way you are, at the destination you are going to.The Galaxy beyond this one, in the opposite direction from Usagi's Galaxy, is very different from anything you have ever known, and will be dangerous for you alone, even if you were in your peak health.In your current health, you will be lucky to survive, untortured, for more than a day.Trust us, we know this entire Universe very well.You court your death, by going there!" said the silver haired woman.

"But, then again, you suspect as much, don't you dear Seiya.You don't have any intention of surviving or of coming back home, do you?You have given up all hope, and all desire to live, haven't you?You go to another Galaxy to die in as much peace as you can, without having to make your friends here see you waste away, and try to interfere.Am I right?" the golden haired woman asked, though her infliction made it obvious that she was sure she was correct.Seiya was surprised to see tears welling up in this strange, beautiful, young woman's eyes.Why would a strange woman he had never met or seen know so well what was going on in his mind and heart, and what's more, care enough about it to have to hold back tears?!

"How… did you know what I was planning to do, since I have told no one, and who are you?" Seiya finally managed to ask.

"We know a lot about what goes on in this Universe, and many others, and sometimes, we decide to take special interest in certain things that go on.You and your feelings for Usagi was something we took special interest in, especially when it had the effect on you that it did.We have come when we did to prevent you from changing your future in a permanent way.You are not meant to disappear from this and Usagi's Galaxy, never to be heard from again," the silver haired woman replied.

"I don't see what business it is of yours, especially since I have never seen either of you before, and don't even know your names; although even if I did know anything about you that still wouldn't give you a right to interfere in my life," Seiya replied indignantly.

At this point the golden haired woman suddenly walked around the bed and put her hands on Seiya's shoulders.Normally Seiya would have reacted negatively to a complete stranger, no matter how beautiful, coming up to him suddenly and making an intimate action, but something about this woman kept him from being afraid and angry with her.Maybe the few tears escaping her eyes and falling down her lovely pale skin had something to do with it.

"I'm sorry, Seiya.Of course you would be upset with us, being complete strangers and trying to interfere with your life.Allow me to explain ourselves," she said, "I am called Rasciana, and my silver haired friend is called Arcainia.The reason that we know you, but you do not know us is simple.The two of us are protectors of reality, we watch, protect, and guide all Universes and Time Lines in their needed directions, so that everything stays on track and that no rifts or distortions occur in any part of reality. We prevent any disastrous occurrences in the Time/Space Continuum.In short, we prevent chaos from breaking out in reality, therefore destroying reality completely."

"How you fit into the picture is simple.You are not meant to disappear and die now.You have a great future ahead of you, you just haven't realized it yet, and so we are here to give you a chance to realize it.We are here to allow you a ---"

"If it doesn't involve Odango, I am not interested!" Seiya interrupted the woman named Rasciana.

"You would risk all of reality just because you couldn't be with Usagi-chan?" Arcainia asked gently.

Seiya was about to reply indignantly when Rascia interjected, "Arcainia, you know how love can affect judgment.We can't blame him for not wanting to be pushed into a life that he doesn't think he wants.And since the chance we are going to give him involves a future he would be interested in, there is no need to get him upset over something that is moot."

To Seiya she said, "You remember right before your last live concert whose purpose was to find the 'Light of Hope', when Usagi-chan came to see you and the two of you spoke alone with each other.You admitted your love for her and told her that you wished you had met her earlier?You meant that you wished that you had met her before she became involved with Mamoru.Well we are going to grant you that wish, so that you might have a better chance to live out the rest of your life with her," Rasciana finished.

At first Seiya's eyes lit up, before they went dull once again and tears came back to his eyes, "I'm afraid I can't do that.I can see that Usagi really loves him, and it seems that they really were meant to be, not to mention that destiny seems to have planned how her life and the future of her planet were meant to be.I would only mess up her life and that of her Galaxy," Seiya replied.

Rascia's eyes lit up in admiration before she replied, and even Arcainia seemed impressed with his response, "Now that is the Seiya I know," she said before pausing, and Seiya could have sworn he heard her faintly add, during the pause: 'and love'.

"So you are under the firm belief that she is where she wants to be in life, are you?And those things in her life that she loves will irreversible change if you tried to alter things?Oh, my poor Seiya, you have unintentionally been lead down a wrong line of truth, for what you believe - is not true-, but you will probably not take my word for it, will you?Despite who we say we are?" Rascia asked, placing a gentle soft hand on Seiya's cheek.Again, Seiya could not get angry with her for the intimate action.

Seiya shook his head in agreement at her very accurate assessment.In response, Rascia looked at Arcainia and they both nodded their heads.The next instant Seiya suddenly went from being in his bedroom on his home planet, to being back on Earth, at the top of Crossroads High School, with Usagi and her Senshi, right as Seiya, his brothers, and the Princess were preparing to leave.He was seeing himself saying his final words of goodbye to them before leaving, and realized two things, no one from that time could see him, and Rascia and Arcainia were with him as well, and were equally unnoticed.

Soon his former self transported back to his home planet with his brothers and the princess, and the Senshi from Earth started talking as they made their way to the stairwell.

*************************************************************************************

Thanks for starting to read my story, this is one of the first two Sailor Moon fanfics I've tried posting on the Net, so I hope that you all like it! ^__^ If you want to email me with comments, questions, or *sigh* flames, or suggestions or something, use this addy: [SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com][1] . And, if you like reading Mamoru/Usagi romance stories, instead of Seiya/Usagi ones, than please read my other first fanfic: "Mixed Identities" . Thanks! ^_~

Oh, oh, oh!!! **::**Jumps Up and Down cause I almost forgot to tell you! And if you start out reading this on my own Site, then this is quite redundant for you, but if not, Theeeennnn....... I have A Sailor Moon Website!!!!**::**

This is the URL for it: [http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm][2] . If you are not already at the Site, reading this story, then Pleassseee Preettyy Pleaaassee Visit It, It would mean so much to me! And Pleasseee Sign my Guestbook too if you get the chance, Cause I ABSOLUTELY LOVE getting GuestBook Entries!!!!

Thank You!!!!!!!!! ^_^

-Seiya Stars

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

   [1]: mailto:SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm



	2. Chapter 2:

"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier" 

By: Sieya Stars

[A Sailor Moon Story in the Rasciana/Arcainia Saga]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: A couple of things I wanted to clear up about this story ^_^ . First of all, I don't want anyone to think that I am really pompous or something because one of the characters in this has my real name, though not everybody who reads this will know that. But anyway, my real name, that is shared by one of the characters in this story, is the name of someone I knew a long time ago, and love very much, so I legally changed my name to hers, and I gave the name to this before mentioned character. So please don't think that I think way too much of myself, ok? Thanks! ^_^ 

Also, This story is part of an open ended, and non continuos, saga [or collection] of stories that I will be writing, which will include Sailor Moon stories, and non-Sailor Moon Stories, that all feature the two Characters: Rasciana and Arcainia. I call this open ended saga the: Rasciana and Arcainia Saga. So hopefully that will clear up any questions you might have on that.

Also, I'd like to say that all Sailor Moon characters do not belong to me, ok? They belong to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi, as well as Bandai, Toei Animation, and countless other companies who own the rights, or have been leased the rights. However, I do own the characters Rasciana and Arcainia, so please don't take these characters for yourself, I wouldn't be very happy about that! ^_^ Thanks!

Also, I know that the Starlights are not really biological sisters, but in my story I have them calling each other that because they are so close and stuff, ok? ^_^

Well, I can't think of anything else pertinent to say, so I believe that I will let you enjoy the story now!

^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

"Do you ever wonder what happened to Usagi after you left, or more accurately, what she thought and felt about you when you left?" Arcainia asked.

"I always assumed that she was happy with her Mamoru.She never called Kakyuu or me and said that she wanted or needed me, and Kakyuu always told me that she seemed happy during their conversations, and while talking of her marriage with Mamoru.I don't have any reason to doubt any of this," Seiya replied.

"Have you considered the pressure she must be under to stay with Mamoru, especially after having encountered loved ones from her future, especially loved ones who she believes their very existence hangs upon her decisions and actions?I'm not necessarily saying she doesn't love him, but it has got to be very taxing on her and her side of their relationship, to know that the future of her planet, and that of a future child she has grown to love before she is even born, hang in the balance.And yet, at the same time, she knows very little of her future, much less than she believes.Pluto, and us, would never let her know too much of it.It is very dangerous to let someone know there future, it would be way to easy for them to alter it, whether intentionally or unintentionally."

"We will show you a few things that she might not have let anyone know about.And later, when we return and should you decide to take us up on our offer, you can ask Pluto if what we show you actually happened.You know her and trust her to tell you the truth about Usagi and the future.And she knows all about what will and has occurred in this time line.She can confirm what you are about to see," Rasciana explained taking Seiya's hand.A moment later they were in a fancifully decorated resting chamber that appeared to be inside of a church.

Seiya was surprised when he could here the thoughts of the two girls in the room, just as if they were speaking.He knew they were there thoughts because he could hear their voices, but they were not speaking.

Usagi was wearing a gorgeous white-laced gown and was standing by a mirror stand looking at herself in its reflection.Rei was sitting at a lounge chair smiling at her and admiring her gown and how she looked in it.Then her gaze rose up to Usagi's face and she saw that her best friend was crying.She had known Usagi long enough to see all the different kinds of crying that her friend expressed, and she recognized this crying as a true expression of sadness, grief, and fear.Rei was confused, and concerned for her best friend.

"Usagi, what is wrong?You have been looking forward to the day of marrying Mamoru for almost as long as I have known you.Has he told you that he was going off to America again or something?Please tell me why you are sad, Usagi-chan?"

"Rei, could you do me a favor?I can no longer afford to keep something, and yet I don't want to loose it.But it is too dangerous for me to have it any longer.I need you to keep it for me, and let no one know of its existence or it's significance.But I just can't stand the thought of having it be so far from me that I can never see it again or not knowing that it is taken care of?" Usagi rambled brokenly.

Rei was taken by surprise by the grief, and hopelessness she heard in Usagi's voice, and wondered what she could possibly want Rei to have that would be so important to her friend, and yet cause so much fear, "Sure, Usagi, you know that I would help you with anything I can.What it is it you want me to keep?" Rei asked.

Usagi moved her hand up her side some, and then seemed to plunge it into the side of her stomach, where it disappeared.Rei recognized that Usagi was reaching her hand into her extra-dimensional Senshi Pocket that all of them had gotten attached to their bodies along with their Senshi powers.It is where they kept their henshin sticks, Mercury her computer, and Sailor Moon her lockets with the Silver Imperium Crystal.But Rei was totally taken by surprise when Usagi's hand reappeared with a small bear key chain that Rei had never seen before.She wondered what was so important and dangerous about a bear key chain.

Usagi handed the key chain to her friend as strong sobs escaped her throat.She quickly swung back towards the mirror and got hold of her sobs, trying to brush her tears away and appear happy again.On his part, Seiya stared at the key chain, then Usagi, then the key chain again, before resting his gaze finally on Rascia, who had tears in her eyes.

His blossoming thoughts were interrupted by Rei, "Usagi, what is wrong?Why are you so afraid and yet so attached to this key chain?Why are you so sad?Please tell me, I want to help?"

Usagi turned back around, and Seiya could hardly believe she was the same girl who had sobbed and cried a few minutes ago.She was totally composed and seemed very happy, she could have won an acting contest, in Seiya's opinion.He would almost have not believed she was upset, but he had seen the same intense sadness and other feelings in her eyes and body a few minutes ago and knew them to be true.He couldn't believe how incredibly well she could conceal her feelings.

From somewhere outside the room Seiya could hear loud, ceremonial music that he recognized as wedding music.Usagi must have heard it to, because she picked up a lovely laced veil on the vanity behind her and put it on her long, flowing, gorgeous, wavy, blond-silver hair, before walking to the closed door.She then turned back to Rei, who stood up and straightened her own dress and hair, while still looking at Usagi with concern in her eyes, "please Usagi, what is wrong?Why is this bear so important and terrifying to you?" Rei asked, a tear escaping her eye.

"That is a bear that Seiya-chan gave me on that date he asked me out on shortly before Chibi-Chibi came to Earth.He won it in a prize-grabbing machine at the local, yearly festival we went to.At first he kept it for himself, even though I made it clear that I thought it was won for me and I wanted it.Later, he gave it to me in thanks for going out with him.It made me realize for the first time how much he wanted to be with me, and how much I meant to him.I have treasured it ever since.But now I can no longer afford to," she said.

Rei was still confused, though she had noticed the affectionate "-chan" name ending that Usagi had placed on Seiya's name.So Usagi kept it as a reminder of a good man who loved her and wanted to give her something to thank her for spending time with him, what was so dangerous about that.She voiced this confusion.

"After today, I will be living with and spending the rest of my life with Mamo-Chan.Our lives will be joined and my time without him and my private space and time will be at an end.I will not have a chance to indulge in could-have-beens without being discovered eventually.And that cannot be allowed.Crystal Tokyo, this world's future, and my dear Chibi-Usa's life, all depend on me and my actions, and lack thereof.No one must know, discover, or suspect that I have, or am still holding, that bear in private, wondering if I am forever loosing something so dear to me.No one must know that I have stronger feelings of love and admiration for its retriever than I ever let on to him or anyone else.No one can know that I have frequently wondered if I will never know a love that was meant to be in two hearts, between two people whose lives were not destined to be together.And I can never let my dear Mamo-Chan know that I have looked at that bear and thought those things, on a regular basis, ever since that fateful day at the festival.The time for indulging myself in can-not-bees is over.And too much is at stake, including my dear daughter's life, that I must let go of the past, and yet I can't get rid of it for good.It is not fair to Seiya to do that, nor could I stand the thought of it in uncaring hands.So I entrust it to you, my dear Rei, to keep it with you.And maybe, once in a blue moon, I can visit you and look at it, and remember the man, who dared to love a woman, who was forced to break his heart, against her wishes," Usagi finished.

Seiya was stunned, awed, speechless, and infinitely touched at the loving feelings she had just unknowingly admitted to him, and by the amazing inner strength and turmoil she must have been going through to have faced everything so well, in the midst of such confusion, fear, responsibility, and love.He had no idea that she had been going through all that, and had felt all that, even while he was still on Earth, and afterwards as well.She had always seemed to be totally in love with Mamoru, and probably was to some degree, after all he was her first love, and had done much for her.The pain and heartache and fear she must have been going through all these years to have such a heavy burden on her shoulders must have been overwhelming for her.And she probably, until now, had felt like she couldn't trust the knowledge to anyone, for fear that it might alter her destined future and the life of her future child.He hadn't really known until now what the pink haired girl's relationship to Usagi had really been, since she had left by the time he had entered Usagi's life; he knew of her through pictures he had seen of her in Usagi's room and hearing her talked about by Usagi and her friends.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rei, "All this time you have felt this and suffered through this and you told none of us?We could have helped you or been with you for this.You needn't have suffered through all of this alone, Usagi!We would have understood and done something to help you in some way, shape, or form.But I thought that you only loved and wanted to spend the rest of your life with Mamoru, and didn't have any of that kind of love for Seiya, that is why I asked you if you only loved Mamoru, that night I came over to your house and you told me that you hadn't heard from Mamoru since he left for America.Oh, Usagi, I am so sorry that you had to, and still feel forced to, have to go through all of this!If you need time to think, or if you want some time to talk about things, or if you want to talk to Pluto about this before you make any life changing decisions, or whatever, I can go out there and say you are really sick or something!This is too important for you to go into it when you are suffering so badly, and have been alone for so long.There is still time!" Rei pleaded to her friend.

Seiya just stood, paralyzed by empathy and sadness, at Usagi's plight, and watched as a single tear escaped Usagi's happy appearing eye.Rei walked up and wiped the tear off of Usagi's face.Usagi only smiled more, and gently removed Rei's hand from her face, before turning to the door and peaking out.On seeing the last of her best friends, and bridesmaids, walking out the nearby hallway door, and out into the church aisle towards the waiting priest, she turned back to Rei, and her smile slipped just a fraction.

"Thank you dear friend, but my time is up, if it was even there to begin with.Destiny, my dear Mamo-Chan, my future kingdom of Crystal Tokyo, and my dear Chibi-Usa's lives are waiting for me at that church podium in front of the priest.I cannot let any of them down.So, I'm afraid the time for truth bearing is over, and the time for reality is here.Please keep that bear safe, in a caring place in your temple, where it will never be lonely or forgotten, and some day again I will be able to look upon it and remember it, and it's retriever, fondly in my heart.And until you get home, keep it secreted in your extra-dimensional pocket, where no one will suspect anything from it.And where it will be out of my temptation to retake it," Usagi said, another tear escaping her otherwise happy looking face.

Seiya couldn't resist, and walked up to her and tried to wipe this second desperate, heart broken tear from her lovely face, but his hand passed right through her, and he stepped back beside Rascia, painfully reminded that he was only a spectator in his beloved's past.

"But we can still ---"

Usagi cut Rei off gently, "Rei, thanks, but what must be must be, and it is now time for you to take your part as my Maid of Honor and precede me down the aisle.My father will knock on the door momentarily.We don't want to keep Destiny waiting," Usagi replied, brightening her smile up again and gently patting her friend on the shoulder and walking her out the door.Rei tried to protest, still holding the bear in her hands, but Usagi kept her from voicing her objections, "Sailor Mars, I order you to proceed with the wedding like you heard none of this, and I order you to promise me to secret that bear in your Pocket, and keep it secretly hidden in your temple.Please don't tempt your Princess and Future Queen to jeopardize all that relies on her," she whispered firmly in Rei's ear as the Future Neo-Queen Serenity pushed her concerned friend into the hallway where Usagi's father, Kenji Tsukino, was waiting for them.He smiled warmly at them.

Rei nodded back to Usagi's father and turned her head to her best friend and reluctantly nodded her assent towards her Princess, before quickly shoving the bear key chain into her extra-dimensional pocket.Rei then quickly swept her hair behind her back, straightened her posture, and walked down the aisle, trying desperately not to look grieved at her best friends deepest secret.When she reached her destination and looked back, she saw Usagi walking up the aisle with her dad, masking her sadness so well, and looking like the most happiest woman on earth, when Rei knew she was not, and several sad tears sprang out of her eyes.Makoto saw this and whispered to Rei if she was ok, and Rei wiped the tears away and told Makoto that she was just crying in happiness for her friend, which Makoto believed.From that day on, Rei kept her promise to Usagi and never let anyone know of what she had heard that night.

************************************************************************************

Thanks for starting to read my story, this is one of the first two Sailor Moon fanfics I've tried posting on the Net, so I hope that you all like it! ^__^ If you want to email me with comments, questions, or *sigh* flames, or suggestions or something, use this addy: [SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com][1] . And, if you like reading Mamoru/Usagi romance stories, instead of Seiya/Usagi ones, than please read my other first fanfic: "Mixed Identities" . Thanks! ^_~

Oh, oh, oh!!! **::**Jumps Up and Down cause I almost forgot to tell you! And if you start out reading this on my own Site, then this is quite redundant for you, but if not, Theeeennnn....... I have A Sailor Moon Website!!!!**::**

This is the URL for it: [http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm][2] . If you are not already at the Site, reading this story, then Pleassseee Preettyy Pleaaassee Visit It, It would mean so much to me! And Pleasseee Sign my Guestbook too if you get the chance, Cause I ABSOLUTELY LOVE getting GuestBook Entries!!!!

Thank You!!!!!!!!! ^_^

-Seiya Stars

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

   [1]: mailto:SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm



	3. Chapter 3:

"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier" 

By: Sieya Stars

[A Sailor Moon Story in the Rasciana/Arcainia Saga]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: A couple of things I wanted to clear up about this story ^_^ . First of all, I don't want anyone to think that I am really pompous or something because one of the characters in this has my real name, though not everybody who reads this will know that. But anyway, my real name, that is shared by one of the characters in this story, is the name of someone I knew a long time ago, and love very much, so I legally changed my name to hers, and I gave the name to this before mentioned character. So please don't think that I think way too much of myself, ok? Thanks! ^_^ 

Also, This story is part of an open ended, and non continuos, saga [or collection] of stories that I will be writing, which will include Sailor Moon stories, and non-Sailor Moon Stories, that all feature the two Characters: Rasciana and Arcainia. I call this open ended saga the: Rasciana and Arcainia Saga. So hopefully that will clear up any questions you might have on that.

Also, I'd like to say that all Sailor Moon characters do not belong to me, ok? They belong to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi, as well as Bandai, Toei Animation, and countless other companies who own the rights, or have been leased the rights. However, I do own the characters Rasciana and Arcainia, so please don't take these characters for yourself, I wouldn't be very happy about that! ^_^ Thanks!

Also, I know that the Starlights are not really biological sisters, but in my story I have them calling each other that because they are so close and stuff, ok? ^_^

Well, I can't think of anything else pertinent to say, so I believe that I will let you enjoy the story now!

^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

Sieya was about to walk down the aisle towards his beloved when Rascia reached out and took his hand, and they reappeared in front of Rei's temple.Rei and Yuuchirou (Chad) were standing outside of the steps to the temple holding hands, appearing to be waiting for someone beside the rode.The three spectators were standing a few feet away from them on the sidewalk as Mamoru's red sports car pulled up and parked in front of them.Mamoru stepped out, and walked around to open the door and help Usagi, now his wife, out of the car.She stepped out, looking more radiant then Seiya had ever remembered seeing her, even in her wedding dress, and smiled beatifically at her friend.Seiya immediately felt a stab of jealousy that Mamoru was the one to be with her when she smiled like that, before remembering what he had witnessed only a few seconds ago.He wondered if she had changed her mind and feelings, because of how happy she still appeared, and voiced this to Rascia.

"Just watch, dear Seiya, and all will be answered for you," was all that she replied.

Seiya noticed that the two couples were proceeding up the temple stairs and heading into it's interior.He and the two reality guardians followed."I see married life is doing well by you dear friend.I am glad that you are as happy as I am," Usagi commented, and looked up at Mamoru with a bright smile.Mamoru, in return, lovingly put his arm around her and kissed her.Seiya looked away, unable to bear the pain of seeing her so happy with someone other than him.Rascia gently placed her hand under his chin and gently forced him to look up again.What he witnessed afterwards relieved him greatly, while also making him feel guilty for feeling happy at his beloved's sorrow.

He saw Rei's previously happy expression change to that of concern as she looked at Usagi.Seiya then looked at Usagi and noticed several tears dropping down her face.He then caught from the corner of his eye, Rei, about to say something, before Usagi, ever so subtly, nodded her head in warning, and Rei sadly closed her eyes quickly in response.Apparently, however, they were not subtle enough, because Mamoru had noticed, "Usako, what's wrong, are you ok?" he asked in concern.

Meanwhile, Seiya was busy trying to find out what had made his beloved cry, by looking where she had been looking.As far as he knew, she had only been looking at Chad, and Chad hadn't said anything hurtful or anything that would have made her cry.But then he saw the cause of her tears peak its way into view in the gap between two buttons of Chad's work shirt.A brown bear, that looked exactly like the one on the key chain he had given her.

"No, no, I'm fine Mamo-Chan.I only cried because I was so happy for Rei, sweetheart," Usagi answered, trying desperately to hold back any more tears, and failing miserably, as more tears fell down her face.Seiya wanted nothing more then to run up to her and hold her tight and kiss those dreadful, painful tears off of her lovely, caring face.But he knew he could not.Instead he just watched.

Rei must also have been aware of her internal struggle for she interceded on Usagi's behalf, "Hey Chad, honey, why don't you show Mamoru the new extension of the Temple that you helped Grandpa build, while me and Usagi talk some girl talk, ok?" Rei asked, nodding and winking in Usagi's direction.Chad, on his part, knew that particular body signal of Rei's and knew that it was her way of subtly asking him to help her out with something.He immediately complied in understanding.

"Sure, Rei, sweetheart.Mamoru, if you will follow me to the new Temple extension, we can let our two beloved's converse about their now mutual wife talk.You know how girls like to have private time to talk with each other, away from us men," he said, winking at Mamoru.

Mamoru was still concerned that something might be wrong with his beloved wife, but he didn't want to be rude to Rei and Chad, and he didn't want to keep the girl's from talking, and since it seemed like his Usako was not going to voice anything to him right now, if there was anything to voice, he hoped that maybe she would talk to her best friend about it.So he hugged Usagi and kissed her, before following Chad down the hall, away from the girls.

Rei and Usagi went to Rei and Chad's room to talk; Seiya, and the two guardians followed them."Ok, Usagi, we are alone.And I know I don't buy the story you told Mamoru about you crying in happiness.You know, since right before your wedding, that I know when you are crying out of sadness and when you are crying for other reasons.What is wrong?What triggered your tears?Why did you not want me to ask about it in front of Mamoru, which I guess means that you don't want him to know?Is it about Seiya?Did something remind you of him somehow?What?I want to help you, Usagi?" Rei rushed out in concern, wrapping her now sobbing friend in her arms while walking her to the bed to sit down.

"He's wearing it?Didn't you know?" was all that the broken Moon Princess could say.

"What?Who's wearing what?What are you talking about?" Rei asked, confused.

"He's wearing Seiya's bear key chain around his neck on a chain.I saw it peaking through his work shirt.That is what triggered my tears, and that is why I lost it in front of Mamoru.Seeing it, so unexpectedly, while at the same time as seeing the two of you such a happy couple, and being around my dear, unsuspecting, Mamo-Chan.It was too much; it was unexpected.OH REI, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!WHAT IF I START TO UNINTENTIONALLY BREAK DOWN ALL THE TIME IN FRONT OF MAMO-CHAN!!!WHAT IF THAT IS THE REASON I AM FAILING CHIBI-USA!!!" Usagi cried out, brokenly, sobbing the whole time.

Rei was confused and deeply worried about her friend.She hugged her friend even tighter, while looking at the place on her nightstand where she always kept Seiya's bear key chain.It had been there from the time she got home from Usagi's wedding almost 2 ½ years ago, to just earlier this morning, before she had gone to the grocery store to buy food for the dinner she was going to make for her best friend and her husband later tonight.But it was not there now, she noticed angrily.She always made sure it was still carefully placed on the stand she had bought for it the day after Usagi's wedding, and she always cleaned it when she cleaned the rest of the Temple every week.She took caring for it very seriously, ever since she realized how much it meant to her poor best friend, who felt like it represented a life she desperately had wanted to explore, but felt compelled to ignore.And now, despite all of her careful efforts to keep it safe, cared for, and away from the eyes of anyone except for herself, Chad, and Usagi when she came and visited, it had appeared somewhere it shouldn't have, at the most wrong time possible.

Rei wrapped a hand woven afghan that her grandpa had made for her for her wedding around her sobbing friend, and told her friend she would be right back.A few minutes later she came back with a confused looking Chad in tow.Chad looked confusedly at his wife, then at her heart broken friend wrapped up in their wedding blanket, and then back at his wife again.

"Why are you wearing the bear chain around your neck, Chad?You know I always keep it on its stand on my night table.Never once have I moved it and I told you how important it is to me," Rei explained angrily, as Usagi looked up, touched at how seriously Rei had taken her entrustment of her only reminder of Seiya Kou.Seiya, for his part, was also touched that Rei had cared for it so well, too.

Chad, however, knew nothing of what was going on, and looked guilty, sad, regretful, and heart broken at Rei's anger, "Oh, Gosh, Rei, darling, I still can't seem to stop screwing up and making you mad, even when we are married.I am so sorry.You see, I saw how much you cared about it, what with you cleaning it all the time and buying a special stand for it, and everything.Hell, you always look at it with such compassion in your eyes or something every night before we go to bed.I figured it had some real special significance for you.So I thought that if it was something so special to you, that you would like it if you knew that I cared about it to, so I wanted to surprise you by showing you the special 14 kt gold necklace I had Grandpa make for it, and that way I could wear it close to my heart, thereby showing you how much you mean to me," Chad finished.

Everyone, including Seiya's, attention got diverted from Chad's moving explanation for the bear necklace, to Usagi, "That is one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard anyone ever say they did for someone they loved.It is what both of 'them' would probably have done for me in a similar scenario.Oh, Rei, Please don't get mad at him for it on my account.He couldn't possibly have known that it meant so much to you because it meant so much to me.He couldn't have known, as even I didn't know, that you cared so much for me and my plight, that you decided to take such good care of Seiya's key chain for me.Please Rei, don't be mad at Chad for what he was not allowed to find out.I would never feel good about myself if I knew I was responsible for such a caring gesture on Chad's part being wasted," Usagi cried, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh, Usagi!!," Rei cried sympathetically, as Chad looked at the both of them confused and touched, "What is she talking about?The bear was hers?I'm really sorry if I hurt you Usagi, and you to, sweetheart?I just want to understand what's going on and how I have hurt the two of you.Please, someone tell me what is going on?" Chad begged.

At that moment Rascia tapped Seiya's shoulder and pointed to the door to the bedroom, which had apparently not been closed securely when Rei and Chad had come in.It was now about a foot ajar, and Seiya could see Mamoru's face through the gap, intently listening to the conversation.Rascia said, knowing that only the three of them could hear, "He was worried about what had gotten Rei so upset at Chad when she came to bring him back to her room, and was also concerned that it might have had something to do with Usagi's crying.He came to check up on everyone, and came by the ajar door right when Usagi started to plead Rei to forgive Chad.He ends up hearing everything they say from that point on, though he respects everyone's privacy enough to not interfere.Observe now, the rest of the conversation,"she finishes, pointing back to the others in the room.Apparently she must have paused time while she explained things for action now continued in the room.

"Chad, it's not that I don't trust you, dear, but it is a secret, and ---"

Usagi stopped crying and looked at Rei and then Chad with an admiring look on her face, "It's ok, Rei.We have all told our loved ones about our Senshi identities, since we have not faced a new threat for some time.He knows that you are Sailor Mars, and he knows that I am the Moon Princess, eventually to be Neo-Queen Serenity.And I think that we can both trust him enough to keep the secret, now that everything has happened according to Destiny," under her breath, Usagi added, 'Well almost everything."

Seiya barely heard the mumbled comment, before listening to her finish, "You are right, Chad, the bear belonged to me, originally.Seiya Kou, the lead singer of the famous band, "The Three Lights" that toured here briefly a few years ago, gave it to me.He was a good friend to all of us, and he and his brothers helped us in our last fight against Galaxia.During the time he was here, he had the misfortune to fall in love with me.At one time he even persuaded me to go out on a date with him, and during that date he won that bear key chain you wear around your neck.Later he gave it to me in thanks for going out with him.A while later, he admitted to me a few times that he loved me, and figured from my actions and words, that it was a one-sided love.What he, and no one else was aloud to know, was that it was mutual.I loved him too, and wanted to have a relationship with him, even though I also loved and still love Mamo-Chan.I felt a strong connection with Seiya, in some ways stronger than with Mamo-Chan, and had the strangest feeling like me and Seiya were meant to be, even though I have seen my future, and he is not in it."

"Right before my part in my wedding, Rei found out about this, because I asked her to keep the bear for me, because I felt it was a threat to my future with Mamo-Chan.I was afraid that if I kept it I would spend to much time using it to think about nerver-could-have-beens, and that my dear husband would discover this and it would ruin our relationship when he discovered that I loved another, and still do, and that all the rest of the future and the time line would fall to pieces, and that Chibi-Usa would never come to be.So your wife agreed, Chad, even though she wanted to help me, by at the very least postponing the wedding.But that could not be allowed to happen.Too much was at stake and too many people might have found out what was going on.So I ordered her to promise me to safe guard that key chain for the rest of her life.And that is why everything today has happened the way it has.But I am not angry with you for anything you did.Nor should Rei be.You could not have known.And you did what you did in love, and admiration, for your wife.That is very loving and honorable, and I think Rei is the luckiest person in the world to have found you and hooked up with you!"Usagi finished.

"Oh, God, Usagi, I'm so sorry.I had no idea of what seeing this would do to you.I really had no idea.I hope I haven't jeopardized the future or anything, it would be just like me to ---"

Usagi interrupted Chad, "Chad, it's ok!Mamo-Chan still knows nothing of this, and will never if we can all help it.Although I am no longer sure that I haven't screwed something up myself.Things still don't seem to be working out right and I am getting real scared," Usagi finished, her calm countenance slipping again.

"What do you mean, Usagi?What happened?You mentioned something about Chibi-Usa when you were sobbing before I brought Chad in?Does it have something to do with her?" Rei asked, walking back over to the bed and sitting down, hugging her friend.Chad also came over to the bed and kneeled down beside Rei, also looking concerned for his wife's friend.

"King Endymion told me how old Chibi-Usa was, as well as how far in the future we were from our own time period, when we went into our future Crystal Tokyo during the war against the Black Moon Family.So I know fairly specifically when Chibi-Usa is suppose to be conceived, as well as when she should approximately be born," Usagi explained while crying, then she bursts out sobbing and the rest of her explanation is broken intermittently with racking sobs, "but now is about 2 months before her birth date.And yet I can't seem to get pregnant at all, and I have been secretly seeing a doctor the last few months.He's confirmed that I am not pregnant, and I don't know why, there is no reason why I shouldn't be," Usagi finished.

************************************************************************************

Thanks for starting to read my story, this is one of the first two Sailor Moon fanfics I've tried posting on the Net, so I hope that you all like it! ^__^ If you want to email me with comments, questions, or *sigh* flames, or suggestions or something, use this addy: [SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com][1] . And, if you like reading Mamoru/Usagi romance stories, instead of Seiya/Usagi ones, than please read my other first fanfic: "Mixed Identities" . Thanks! ^_~

Oh, oh, oh!!! **::**Jumps Up and Down cause I almost forgot to tell you! And if you start out reading this on my own Site, then this is quite redundant for you, but if not, Theeeennnn....... I have A Sailor Moon Website!!!!**::**

This is the URL for it: [http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm][2] . If you are not already at the Site, reading this story, then Pleassseee Preettyy Pleaaassee Visit It, It would mean so much to me! And Pleasseee Sign my Guestbook too if you get the chance, Cause I ABSOLUTELY LOVE getting GuestBook Entries!!!!

Thank You!!!!!!!!! ^_^

-Seiya Stars

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

   [1]: mailto:SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm



	4. Chapter 4:

"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier" 

By: Sieya Stars

[A Sailor Moon Story in the Rasciana/Arcainia Saga]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: A couple of things I wanted to clear up about this story ^_^ . First of all, I don't want anyone to think that I am really pompous or something because one of the characters in this has my real name, though not everybody who reads this will know that. But anyway, my real name, that is shared by one of the characters in this story, is the name of someone I knew a long time ago, and love very much, so I legally changed my name to hers, and I gave the name to this before mentioned character. So please don't think that I think way too much of myself, ok? Thanks! ^_^ 

Also, This story is part of an open ended, and non continuos, saga [or collection] of stories that I will be writing, which will include Sailor Moon stories, and non-Sailor Moon Stories, that all feature the two Characters: Rasciana and Arcainia. I call this open ended saga the: Rasciana and Arcainia Saga. So hopefully that will clear up any questions you might have on that.

Also, I'd like to say that all Sailor Moon characters do not belong to me, ok? They belong to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi, as well as Bandai, Toei Animation, and countless other companies who own the rights, or have been leased the rights. However, I do own the characters Rasciana and Arcainia, so please don't take these characters for yourself, I wouldn't be very happy about that! ^_^ Thanks!

Also, I know that the Starlights are not really biological sisters, but in my story I have them calling each other that because they are so close and stuff, ok? ^_^

Well, I can't think of anything else pertinent to say, so I believe that I will let you enjoy the story now!

^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

Just then Rascia took Seiya's hand and they disappeared again, reappearing back in Seiya's bedroom on his home planet.Seiya looked around in confusion, then in irritation.

"Why did you take us back?I want to know if she is all right?I want to know what happens?!" Seiya said to the two Reality Guardians angrily.

"Dear Seiya, we cannot show you the future, especially since nothing may even happen with that anyway.One can only know so much about the future.And you are not suppose to know anything about your future, at least not yet," Rascia replied.

"What do you mean the future?You said that all of this was the past?" Seiya asked confused.

"No, Seiya.All that we showed you was the past.But what you want us to show you now is the near future.For you see, what you witnessed has just been happening as we have been watching it.And what we are offering you is something that might make anything past what you have seen, never take place.We are going to allow you to make it as if none of that ever happened," Arcainia explained.

"But it already has happened, wouldn't I disrupt time if I went back and changed something that already took place?" Seiya asked.

[AN: Any reader reading this, who does not like reading about time travel or time line theories, might want to skip this next paragraph and continue on reading at the following paragraph.]

"Seiya, time travel is a tricky thing.If you were to go back in time and change Usagi's past so that you were her boyfriend and not Mamoru, and you and her were together as a couple from that point up until now, and then you and her were to be together as a couple from this time we are at now until whenever.The time in Usagi's past that you both know of now [where she is together with Mamoru and not you, and where she didn't know you existed up until the war with Galaxia], that time period isn't lost or doesn't end up disappearing.That time period still exists.It exists as it always has, right up until now.Then from the point where you make the decision to go back and meet Usagi when she first became Sailor Moon, up until now, 3 years after the end of the war with Galaxia, that new time line happens right after the original version that you will change.Then after that, your future from this time point on with Usagi starts to happen."

After hearing Rascia's explanation of how time travel works, Seiya didn't feel so reluctant about taking them up on their offer to go back in time and alter Usagi's past, "So I will not risk ruining Usagi's life, or the future of this world or reality if I have Usagi meet me a few years before the war with Galaxia?" Seiya clarifies.

"Exactly.Trust us, it is our job to keep reality together.We wouldn't offer you anything that would jeopardize that mission.And you have already seen that Usagi is not happy with Mamoru and wants to be with you," Arcainia answered.

"And what of her child with Mamoru, Chibi-Usa?I don't want to cause her to loose the daughter she has grown to love?" Seiya asked.

"Seiya," Rasciana admonished, "We can't tell you everything that is going to happen, or every consequence of every action.You are going to have to trust us, just a little.And remember from what you witnessed a few moments ago, even with Usagi doing everything that she thought she should be doing, that Chibi-Usa was still not being born when she should.So Chibi-Usa's fate is uncertain no matter whether you decide to alter the future or not.Do you understand?"

"You have a point.And what about our princess, who will protect her?!Her other guardian Senshi?!

"You will be going back in time as a time traveler from a different time line.Therefore, the StarLights on this new time line will still exist there on your home planet, until such time as you have altered Usagi's feelings for Mamoru and caused her to love you!At that point the you that is hear speaking to me, and the you in this other time line, will merge, and you will be back on your homeplanet, free to decide your own destiny with Usagi," Rascia explained.

So I guess you are trying to convince me that neither Usagi nor myself, nor anyone else have anything to loose by me taking you up on your offer to enter Usagi's life a few years earlier than I did, and try to alter the past, present, and future between us.Am I right?" Seiya asked.

Rascia and Arcainia smiled at Seiya warmly, "Exactly, Seiya.I'm impressed that you caught on to that all so quickly.That is exactly what we are trying to get you to see as the truth.And you, Usagi, her friends and family, and even Mamoru are all very intelligent, caring, resourceful people.I am sure that if you want to make sure that Chibi-Usa still comes to life, that you will make sure that it happens in whatever way is needed.You must have faith in yourselves and your abilities," Rascia added.

For the first time since he saved Usagi from Sailor Tin Nyanko on the roof of Crossroads High School, and felt for sure that she would always love Mamoru and never himself, he regained all of his hope and brightened up considerably, becoming happy again.A bright smile totally changed and lit up his face, causing Rascia's face to brighten in a smile in response.Arcainia gave Rascia a loving, and understanding gaze that Seiya caught, though he didn't think that Rascia noticed it.She wondered what it meant, but decided it was none of her business.

"You are right.I'm sure we can figure out a way to have Chibi-Usa live, even if I succeed in getting Usagi to myself.But what of her destiny, what about her becoming ruler of Crystal Tokyo, won't that be disrupted," Seiya asked.

"No, Seiya.Remember what I said about trusting us not to ruin reality.Don't you think that you and her are capable of ruling Crystal Tokyo just as well as her and Mamoru?" Rascia asked.

Seiya's smiled brightened even more at the thought, "Yeah, I guess your right.The only real thing that is in jeopardy about her destiny, that she doesn't want to loose, is her daughter, and you said that we all should be able to find a solution to that problem.All right then, I have no more doubts, I am ready to go back to the past right now!" Seiya said, finishing zipping up her travel bag and lifting it up enthusiastically.

Rasciana and Arcainia smiled affectionately at the excited sailor senshi, "Seiya, there are a few things we must tell you before you can go.A few ground rules and things like that," Arcainia explained.

Seiya nodded her head and perked up to attention, "First, when you are sent back you, nor your brothers, will not be able to tell anyone about your being time travelesr, until Arcainia and/or myself, and/or Sailor Pluto/Setsuna appear to you and tell you you can.Second of all, you must work at getting Mamoru together with Makoto/Sailor Jupiter.Third of all, you must convince your two brothers to go back in time with you.You will not be able to successfully go back in time otherwise.Fourth of all, you must succeed in getting Mamoru and Jupiter to admit their love for each other.And fifth of all, you must get Usagi to admit her love for you, before the point in time where Queen Beryl is destroyed," Arcainia finished.

"Who is Queen Beryl?How much time does that mean I have?What happens if I don't succeed at getting Mamoru and Jupiter to love each other?" Seiya asked in a jumble.

Rascia smiled at him again, "Mamoru & Jupiter must end up loving each other, with your help, or," Rascia paused, fumbling for words, "……lets just say that things in the future will not turn out well if you don't!As far as how much time you have, approximately 8 or 9 months.And you will discover soon enough who Queen Beryl is, I can't send you back in the past with too much prior information, consider that another ground rule for being a time traveler."

Seiya nodded his head in agreement, right before Rascia pulled a beautiful sparkling neclace she was wearing under her dress, from off of her neck.Rascia handed the lovely neclace to Seiya, who took it confusedly and with great awe.He realized upon looking at it more closely that it was made completely of sparkling, white diamonds, held together by the most purist gold he had ever seen.The neclace seemed to radiate the same kind of sparkling, bright aura as Rascia and Arcainia did, though it glowed both silver and gold together.It glowed even brighter at Seiya's touch.

"When you have convinced your brother's to travel with you, and you are all ready to go back in time, to when Usagi first became Sailor Moon, place that neclace around your neck.And whatever you do, do not allow that neclace to come off your neck, or you will go back to this point in time and will never be able to return, and time will stay the way it is right now, forever.As long as that neclace stays on you, you will remain safely in the altered time line.And don't worry, as long as it is around your neck, it is completely indestructible.Nothing can harm or destroy it!This is the last, and a very important, time travel ground rule.Do you understand?" Rascia asked Seiya seriously.

Seiya nodded his head firmly, and placed the important, lovely, priceless neclace in his Senshi Extra-Dimension Pocket, until such time as he was to use it!When he looked back up, Rascia and Arcainia were completely gone, not a trace of them anywhere.

"We will be watching you, and wishing you all the best!Dear, sweet, Seiya!" Rascia's voice said, echoing around his bedroom chamber.

In the next minute, he heard wrapping at his door, "Seiya, it's Taiki and Yaten!We are concerned about you, we want to talk to you and try to help you!" Taiki said gently but loudly.

Seiya, a smile beaming on her face, ran to the door, and flung it open enthusiastically.She discovered two things on the completion of this action, one: she was tremendously out of shape - for she was panting and felt light headed -, and two: Taiki and Yaten were incredibly shocked, yet delighted, to see their sister looking so happy for the first time in nearly 3 years!

"Seiya, is that you!Are you finally over Usagi-chan now, and ready to be an active protector of the Princess!" said, you guessed it, Yaten!

"Yaten, can't you be a little more tactfull, and sympathetic for Seiya's feelings!Don't you ever miss, and want to be around Minako, like I feel about Ami and Seiya feels about Usagi!You know she really cared about you a lot!" replied, you guessed it, Taiki.

Yaten just rolled his eyes and looked back at Seiya, who grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into her bedroom, closing the door.

"Yaten, Taiki, listen to me, we've been given a chance to alter the past, for Usagi's Galaxy, and who knows, maybe even our own, I don't know for sure yet!But you have both got to agree to come back with me in time, or none of this can happen!" Seiya said, recovering her spent energy by sitting on her bed.

"Whoa, girl, calm down!" Yaten said, rolling her eyes up again, "I think you are starting to suffer from malnutrition caused deliriums now or something!Nobody's going to, or able to, go back in time!Anyway, we have to stay here and protect our Princess!" Yaten said indignantly.

Taiki wasn't thoroughly convinced that Seiya's talk of time traveling was due to his severe bodily deterioration.She remembered that Sailor Pluto had the ability to control time and send people backwards or forwards in time, "Does this have something to do with Sailor Pluto, Seiya?Did she come to you and give you permission to go back in time and alter something?"

Seiya looked at Taiki and tried to think of how to make sure to be able to convince her of the need to go back in time and trust Rascia and Arcainia, "Some fellow friends of hers, that proved to me their connection to her, that also guard the Gates of Time, came to me just before you two got here.They gave me this," Seiya said, taking out of her Extra-Dimensional Pocket the priceless, gorgeous necklace that Rascia gave her.

Taiki and Yaten just stared at the beautiful shimmering necklace that Seiya held, their jaws agape.The necklace in her hands could easily fetch millions of yen very easily, and even with the amount of money they had been making on Earth as popular music idiles would not have been enough to pay for such a priceless item.Not even their princess had something that valuable and lovely in her collection.

"These friends of Pluto's, Rasciana and Arcainia, told me that if the three of us don't go back in time and help out the Sailor Scouts on Earth, that things in our future could go majorly wrong!We must go back!Think of it Taiki, Yaten, we would get a chance to see Ami, and Minako, and the others from earlier in time, and get to know them all over again!It is a terrific, and future saving, opportunity.Surely, you don't believe we can pass it up!?" Seiya cried passionately.

"We just can't ---" Yaten was about to argue, intending on saying that they couldn't leave their princess unprotected, when he heard a lovely, tranquil voice in his head tell him that she would not be in danger, that time in this time line's present would not pass at all while they were gone.For some reason he didn't doubt for a second that the voice was true, he knew instinctively that it was.

Taiki, too, heard a soothing, reassuring voice in his head, and looked Seiya sternly in the face, before breaking out into a large grin, "It will be good to see Ami, at an earlier time in her life, and get to know her all over again."

Even Yaten burst out in an uncharacteristic smile, and Seiya thought she heard Yaten mumble: I wonder what Minako was like at 14!

"We will go with you Seiya!Since Pluto's friends told you that nothing bad can come out of it.And hell, after seeing this kind of a change in you so quickly, I'd be willing to go into the deepest depths of hell with you to keep the old Seiya back!," Taiki said grinning.

A few minutes later Taiki and Yaten met back in Seiya's rooms with their own travel bags ready.Each of them shoving their hands into their Extra-Dimensional Pockets to make sure they had their ever important henshin microphones.Nodding in readiness, they looked at their sister.Seiya nodded back enthusiastically, and carefully put the priceless necklace around his neck.The next mili-instant, the three sisters were sitting in their mail forms in a studio dressing room.They looked down at themselves and saw that they were also several years younger than even they were when last on Earth.They were about 14 or 15.Their travel bags they had packed in their own time line were sitting next to their chairs, and they were dressed in their familiar performing suits.

The next instant a tall man in a dress suit threw open the door and announced to them, enthusiastically, that all was in readiness for their first debut performance in Tokyo.Outside they could here the familiar sounds of thousands of over enthusiastic fans screaming their names.Seiya and his brothers forgot how much they missed singing for an audience.Yaten didn't even think he liked it to begin with, but realized that he had missed it more than he would care to admit.

When they still made no move to get up, the tall man enthusiastically grabbed Seiya's arm and hustled him out, followed by his brothers, and the three of them walked out on the dark stage, in front of thousands of screaming fans.The host of the concert, yelled: One, two, three, four!"and all of a sudden the stage lights streamed down on them from above, and the memories of the many concerts they had performed at in another lifetime came flooding back, and instinct overcame them.

Taiki, Yaten, Seiya: SEARCH FOR YOUR LOVE

SEARCH FOR YOUR LOVE

……………

*********************************************************************************************

Thanks for starting to read my story, this is one of the first two Sailor Moon fanfics I've tried posting on the Net, so I hope that you all like it! ^__^ I'm not exactly sure exactly when I will finish the rest of this story, since I am having a little trouble deciding what to have happen next, though I know what I want to have happen at the end, *sighs*, oh well, go figure, neh? ^_^ If you want to email me with comments, questions, or *sigh* flames, or suggestions or something, use this addy: [SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com][1] . And, if you like reading Mamoru/Usagi romance stories, instead of Seiya/Usagi ones, than please read my other first fanfic: "Mixed Identities" . Thanks! ^_~

Oh, oh, oh!!! **::**Jumps Up and Down cause I almost forgot to tell you! And if you start out reading this on my own Site, then this is quite redundant for you, but if not, Theeeennnn....... I have A Sailor Moon Website!!!!**::**

This is the URL for it: [http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm][2] . If you are not already at the Site, reading this story, then Pleassseee Preettyy Pleaaassee Visit It, It would mean so much to me! And Pleasseee Sign my Guestbook too if you get the chance, Cause I ABSOLUTELY LOVE getting GuestBook Entries!!!!

Thank You!!!!!!!!! ^_^

-Seiya Stars

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

   [1]: mailto:SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm



	5. Chapter 5:

**"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier" **

**Chapter 5 **

**By Seiya's Star **

************************************************ **

Hello Everyone! I would like to thank everyone who has decided that this story, which is one of my two first attempts at fanfiction writing [though not writing in general, as I have written a lot of stuff, including a novel (though it is not very good ^^)], is one that they feel is worth reading more of! I must not have a lot of confidence in my writing ability, I am not sure. *shrugs* So, if you think that my writing is better than I do, Please email me [[SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com][1]] and let me know that I should keep writing, k? Thanks! ^_^

Also, I would like to dedicate this particular new chapter to two special individuals, to whom all other readers might owe the ability to have this chapter to read! Those individuals are: "Onyx Dragon" and "Unsaid/Brian Warner"! Both of them were the very first, and so far only, people to have written me complimentary emails on this or any other fanfic of mine! They both had encouraged me to take up keyboard and mouse and continue writing this story, and gave me some ideas on how to continue this story, which had previously given me writers block! So thank the both of you for your lovely messages, and this chapter is dedicated to you both!! ^_^

Oh, and lastly, I am not conceited, for anyone who knows that my name and a character in this story are exactly the same! I love the name, and so I adopted it legally! So that is what I have to say about that!

And, though I might be seen walking around my local neighborhood wearing my somewhat long hair in odangos/ meatballs, to demonstrate my immense love of Sailor Moon, I do not own Sailor Moon, or any related object or idea, so please do not sue me! The most you might get is my Posh Huge Mansion in Los Angeles California, my BMW convertible and Lamborghini Diablo sports car, and my huge built in indoor and outdoor swimming pool, and loads of expensive antique furniture and artifacts! So as you can see, that is not very much that you would be getting out of suing me! And if you believe any of that, than you can also have the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, and the Ifle Tower in Paris, as I own both of them as well! ^_~ Alright, enough of me and my terrible humor! After all, this is a Seiya Fanfic, so onto the actual Story! Enjoy! ^_^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Chapter 5 "Is Seiya too Late?"**

**[written 2/17/01]**

***Meanwhile about 5 Hours before The Beginning of the Three Lights Performance***

Usagi was all excited, because her two best friends: Unazuki [Andrew's little sister] and Naru [Molly] had told her that they had a big surprise waiting for her this evening, after school, for her 14th birthday!And it was a Friday, so she had the whole weekend off from school to look forward to as well!She was practically bouncing with joy!Especially since the school bell had just rung, signaling the end of school!She quickly picked up her school bag and ran behind Naru, and hugged her enthusiastically aroundfrom behind.

"Alright Naru!What is this big surprise you have been hiding from me!I know that you said that you wanted to keep it a secret until tonight, but it is after school now, so can't you tell me, PLEASE!!!!", Usagi whined really loud.

Naru, on her her part, just looked at Usagi and rolled her eyes, "Usagi, I know you are excited with this being your 14th bday and all, but can you please act just a little more mature!", she pleaded, and then on seeing that her blond haired friend was about to cry a flood of tears, quickly patted her on the shoulder, "Ok, Ok!I will tell you, just stop your whining and please don't cry!"

"Unazuki happens to be in the same class with the son of the head manager of the Tokyo Musical Stage Theater. [AN: I know that there is no such place, and that it doesn't sound like the name of a stage arena where people sing, but I'm doing the best I can! ^_~]

And I think that this manager's son really likes her, because he gave her some spare tickets for tonight's performance," Naru finished, trying to look like it was nothing special, though she knew perfectly well that Usagi knew exactly who happened to be performing tonight at the before mentioned Theater.She was immediately proved right in her notion, to the regret of her poor eardrums.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?!BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT, THAN THAT MEANS THAT WE ARE GOING TO SEE THE THREE LIGHTS IN CONCERT, LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THEY ARE LIKE THE HOTTEST THING TO HIT THE MUSIC INDUSTRY!!!!EVERYONE IN OUR SCHOOL HAS BEEN TRYING UNSUCCESSFULLY TO GET TICKETS!!!!PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE NOT JOKING?!" Usagi yelled so loud that students all up and down the main hall were looking at her irritated, that is of course until it registered what she had said, then everyone was swarming all around the two girls, and Naru rolled her eyes again.

Of course, Umino [Melvin] somehow managed to get through the crowds and popped his head right in front of Usagi's face, scaring the hell out of her and making her jump, "Hey Usagi!!Did I hear that you are going to that concert of that awesome group the Three Lights tonight?They are the hottest thing!They are all over the Internet!You wouldn't by chance need a date for the dance, would you?" he asked pleadingly, looking at Usagi with puppy dog eyes.

"Uminoooo! Don't do that!!You scared the Hell out of me!And nooo, I'm sorry Umino, but this is an all girls birthday night out!" Usagi answered.

"Umino, before you get a sad face, we do happen to have one extra ticket, and since you are so desperate to see them, than we can give it to you!" Naru said, shooing away everyone else and pushing there way through the hall to outside the school building.

"Just as long as you remember that you are not my date!!You hear me Umino?!" Usagi asked sternly, but gently, at the boy.

"Alright Usagi!But I still get to sit next to you, right?" he said, looking so desperate that the kind hearted Usagi didn't have the heart to say no.

"Ok, Umino, ok.But no touching. K?" she asked kindly, a warm smile on her face.

"Alright, then I'll walk you home, and then I can wait for you to be ready and escort you safely to the concert hall!" Umino said enthusiastically.

"Uhhh…. No you can't cause my dad would kill you!He is always suspicious and angry if I'm walking around with guys on days like these, or any other days!It would be better if you met us at the front doors of the concert hall, k?I don't want you to get the third degree from my dad, or else he might never let you near me again!" Usagi said, telling a half lie.It was true that her dad, Kenji Tsukino, hardly liked Usagi to be around any guys in any kind of suspiciously date like way, although he had indicated to her before that he thought that she and Umino would be perfect for each other cause he was so kind and "nerdy" and good in school.

"OK Serena!I'll run right home now and get ready, cause I need to be perfect when I go with you to this concert!!" Umino said, and ran off even faster than Usagi when she is running to school.

"Thewwww… That was close! " Usagi said, "Now if I just have this much luck with my mom!"

Naru looked at her curiously for a minute, and then remembered that Usagi had mentioned that her Mom was going to forbid her from going anywhere this weekend if she failed her next test, which was today in math class."So, how did you do on that test" she asked, as the two of them proceeded to walk away from the school, towards their homes.

Usagi didn't answer, but formed sad eyes, and soundlessly pulled a crumbled paper from her school bag and handed it to her best friend.Naru opened the paper up, and couldn't help but see the big 0 plastered on the top of it in big red ink."Oh Gosh, Usagi!What in the world are you going to do?Your mother isn't going to be happy about that!I thought you were going to study for this test, since you knew that Unazuki and I had a big surprise planned for your bday?!"

"I Know, I Know!! And I did, initially!But I just can't get math worth crap!I looked at my textbook for about ten minutes, and none of it made sense, and I got so frustrated that I started to read manga to cheer up, and then well it got late, and I went to bed," Usagi finished.

"You should have given me or Umino--," Naru began, and then on seeing Usagi's horrified face at the mention of Umino, continued, "ok, maybe not him, but someone, and asked for help!You and Andrew [AN: gomen, I can't remember what his Japanese name is, if someone else knows, please let me know! ^_^] get along well, maybe he could have helped you!Now its too late, and you just can't miss seeing the Three Lights, On your Bday!!" Naru said adamantly.

"I know.But Andrew tried to teach me math once, but he is horrible at teaching stuff, he tries good heartedly, but makes it all sound too complicated for newbies like myself.And I tried calling you, but your line was busy!And none of my other friends is really good at math.But that's ok!I'm going to pathetically remind my Mom that it is my birthday, and that she can force me to stay home and study on Saturday and Sunday, but please not on my birthday today," Usagi answered, trying to sound more confident about her plan than she felt.

Naru, on her part, felt a little guilty, cause she remembered that she had been chatting on the phone for an hour or more around the evening time, with Unazuki, talking about the son of the Stage Manager, when she should have been around for her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Usagi, I was on the phone chatting with Unazuki!But I think that maybe you can convince your Mom to be lenient on you just for tonight, since it is your birthday.So good luck!I have to go now and buy the dress I'm wearing to the concert.I'll see you later!" Naru said, as they had reached the intersection where Usagi and Naru had to go separate ways to their homes.

"Bye, Naru. Hopefully I will meet with you at your house at 6: 30 tonight for the concert, if not I'll call you earlier," Usagi said to her departing friend, looking sad and not very hopefull.

Meanwhile, a new spectator was standing in the shade of a closed shop awning, with a newspaper in front of his face, which had been interesting to him until he heard an oh so familiar voice approaching the intersection, now the paper lay forgotten in his hands, being only used to hide his intense interest in the conversation.

::I've been wanting a chance to be around her ever since the first time I saw her come into the Arcade when I went to visit Andrew a month or two ago.And I am excellent at math!I can use this opportunity to be around her!With little risk to me that she will reject me, cause I can offer to be her tutor and help convince her mom that she will do better on the next test if I work with her this weekend, therefore convincing her Mom to let her go to this concert that she wants to go to so bad.I can't see how this plan can't work!Now I just have to--:: the man with the paper was thinking when he was rudely interrupted with a thrown rolled up piece of paper.As it turned out it was Usagi's test paper, which she threw away frustratingly, cause she was not at all convinced that her mom was going to let her go to the concert tonight.

The mysterios man grabbed the paper before it could fall to the ground, and opened it up to look at it, and saw a big 0 plastered on it, and felt a deep stab of sympathy for the lovely Odango haired girl, who he had overheard had tried to study, and had had no luck.

He immediately stepped out of the shade as he saw the lovely girl start to walk towards the street to cross it, and was about to say that he would be willing to help her out in her cause, but when he saw how beautiful she was, and thought how awkward he always was around the opposite sex, his tongue got tied, and the completely wrong thing came out.

"Hey Odango Attama, are you always in the habbit of throwing horrible test papers at srange men!?" he yelled teasingly and mockingly to her back as she was stepping down onto the street.

Usagi, on her part, whirled around immediately, stepped back onto the sidewalk, and looked angrily at this obnoxiously rude sranger who was teasing her, "Hey, I'm sorry Mister, I didn't realize that I was aiming it at anyone, but it is no reason to be nosy and read other people's stuff, or to make fun of something that I really do try hard for!" she finished yelling.

The man had every intention of sounding polite and even friendly after that, but his shy tongue twisted again, "Hey, I know that you suck at math, but you don't have to go throwing your horrible test scores at me, Odango Attama!" he said laughing, to hide his nervousness at how horribly awry this conversation was going.He regretted it even more at seeing her reaction.

She got very angry and red in the face, then stalked up to him, yanked the paper from his hand, and started stalking off, while angrily saying, "You know, its not like I'm purposefully trying to screw up in school, but some subjects I just have the hardest time with, like math, and now its going to cause me to have a crummy birthday at home, instead of enjoying the night with my friends watching a sold out concert of the awesome Three Lights.So who does that guy think he is rubbing in my school struggles on my birthday!"

Well, amazingly enough, that got the man to start to come out of his eternal shyness and tongue tied ness, and if that wasn't enough, the fact that he saw a car racing at the lovely girl, who was so angry that she wasn't paying attention to the traffic lights as she stalked into the street, was definitely enough!He immediately ran out into the street behind her, wrapped her fragile body protectively in his embrace, and rolled her and himself to safety on the other side of the street instants before the car drove quickly past the place they had been just milliseconds before.

Usagi, on her part, was stunned and terrified with fright at the realization of what had almost happened to her.Forgetting all about her previous anger at the mysterious man, she started crying in shock onto his olive green blazer.After he was sure that they were both safely on the other sidewalk, and assured other pedestrians of their well being, who had come around them to see if they were ok, he immediately checked her and found her not to be hurt, and then proceeded to, forgetting all his previous life long shyness, to comfort her by rubbing her back and telling her that everything was alright.

Eventually Usagi stopped crying and looked up at him, taking her first good look at his face since meeting him a few minutes ago, and noticed that he was very handsome, but was still to much in fright and shock to become shy around him.Instead, realizing that she had yelled at her savior only moments before, fumbled all over herself in apoligies, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you before, you saved my life, and so you must be a nice person, its just that you angered me about something I am really upset about, but that was no reason to yell at you and I'm—" she was interrupted by his finger on her mouth.

"Shhhh… It's ok!I was unnecessarily cruel to you, when I had even heard that you were having trouble with math.So it is my fault, and you shouldn't worry about it!And I saved your life because I care about you, and no one deserves to die like that!So please don't worry about anything ok!?And I am sorry for being rude to you! And…. If you would like, I would like to help you in both your math studies, and your quest to get your mom to let you go to the Three Lights Concert!" he said, looking at her warmly, "Oh! And my name is Mamoru, Mamoru Chiba, it is a pleasure to finally get to meet you in person!"

Usagi just stared at him like he was a long lost brother, for a few seconds, before replying, "Your Mamoru Chiba!I've heard so much about you from Andrew!He says that you are his best friend, and he also says that you are very uncomfortable around females, so now I completely understand why you were the way your were before!So if you forgive me, I'll forgive you!And if you can help in my cause to get my Mom to allow me to go to that concert, than I will be forever in your Debt!!" she finised enthusiastically.

Mamoru smiled real brightly, "You have no idea how relieved I am that you forgive me for my previous comments!And my idea about your mom was that I could come with you back to your house long enough to tell your mom about your near accident, and to tell her that I am great at math, and would love to be your tutor, and to start teaching you tomorrow and Sunday.And that the only reason that you got so bad a grade on the test is because you are having trouble in that subject. That way she will feel that you are taking your grades and studying seriously, which you are and will be, and she will then let you go to that concert!"

Usagi's previously traumatized face immediately brightened 100%, dazzling Mamoru immensely, "Ohhhh Thank you so much Mamochan!!!" she said emphatically, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck in gratitude.Mamoru wrapped his arms around her fragile waste and felt like the happiest man in the world, especially at hearing the affectionate name she had given to him.

Then before he had time to blink, Usagi disengaged herself from him, stood up, took his hand, and pulled him enthusiastically with her to her home.Mamoru was beaming the whole way there.When they got there, their plan worked perfectly, for her dad was not home yet from work, but her mother, Ikuko, was home as always, and at the sight of her daughter a little scratched up, and her clothes disheveled, immediately running to her and asking her if she was alright.

Usagi immediately told her about the near car accident, about Mamoru saving her life, and then sadly telling her mother about how she had done badly on the test, which had gotten lost in the near accident, and how she was having such a hard time with math, and finally how Mamoru was a ace at math in college and how he had offered to teach her.Ikuko immediately told Usagi not to worry about the bad test grade, and was delighted that she was finally taking her studies seriously by getting tutored.Then, noticing how her daughter was holding Mamoru's hand, and how she had referred to him several times as Mamochan, immediately got a smile of affection on her face, and told Usagi not to worry about Usagi's father reacting badly to her being tutored by Mamoru.She told her daughter that she would tell her husband about how Mamoru was a honor college student, how he had saved her life, and how he had offered to tutor her here in their house, where Kenji would not have to worry about anything, as they would be supervised by her.Usagi was so happy about how well things were turning out that she wrapped her mom in a big hug.

Usagi then told her mom about how her friends had gotten them all tickets to go to the Three Lights concert, and how she really wanted to go, and her mom immediately said that of course she should go, and proceeded to then go into the other room and bring back a big wrapped present, telling her that it was her and Kenji's present to Usagi for her birthday, and that now was as good a time as any to open it.Usagi eagerly took the present and opened it, only to find a beautifull sky blue evening dress, with matching shoes and a necklace of pearls.She couldn't believe her eyes, then immediately hugged her mom and ran upstairs to shower up and put it on, for the dance, after shyly asking Mamoru if he could hang around long enough to see how it looked on her, which of course he agreed to do! ^_^

While Usagi was in the shower, the phone rang, and it was Umino, disappointingly explaining that he had to babysit his young cousin tonight, and would not be able to go to the concert with her.Ikuko told him that she would relay the information to Usagi, and that she was sorry.Then when she had hung up, she went up to Usagi's room and told her about Umino, and then slyly suggested that she could think of one very nice young man who might like to go to the concert, tilting her head in the direction of the downstairs stairwell.Usagi immediately beamed, and after putting on the immaculate gown, with the help of her proud mother, ran down the stairs, took Mamoru's hand and asked if he would like to go to the concert with her.And of course, he shyly, but enthusiastically replied Yes.He then told her that he needed to go back home and get ready, and that he would pick her up at 6:15, an hour from now, to take them to Naru's house.So he left, and Usagi and Ikuko spent the time cleaning up and covering up the few small scratches and scrapes she had gotten earlier, so that no one could see them.Just when they had finished doing that, Mamoru arrived, dressed in a very handsome Tuxedo, causing Usagi to blush, and Ikuko to look at her daughter with a kind and loving knowing look.Mamoru then took her by the arm and walked her out to his red sports car, and after seating her safely, they drove away and to Naru's house.

Naru, for her part, was astonished to see a red sports car she had never seen before, pull into her drive way, and then to see her best friend, in this awesome new dress, come out looking astonishingly gorgeous, with her long flowing hair out of her odangos and falling in waves down to her knees.And her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she then saw this young man she had never seen before, who looked incredibly cute and wearing a handsome tuxedo, step out of the drivers side of the car.But she quickly recovered her composure, realizing that the time to ask her friend a crap load of questions would be when they were alone, or with Unazuki, who she felt sure would be as curious as Naru herself was!So Mamoru, after politely making brief small talk with Naru's mother, helped both young girls into his car, and off they went to the Music Theater to find a early parking place at the sold out concert.

At around this time, Unazuki, who had agreed to meet them in front of the Theater, was as astonished as Naru to see her two best friends walking with a gorgeously cute guy she recognized immediately as her older brothers best friend.She had to force herself not to let her draw drop when she saw her brothers best friend holding the hand of her own best friend, especially after knowing that Mamoru had always been standoffishly shy around girls, and that Usagi was several years younger than he was.Though she had to admit that Mamoru and Usagi made a Awesome couple.So she enthusiastically greeted her friends, wished Usagi a happy 14th birthday, and then walked into the increasingly more crowded Theater, so as to find their seats before it got to packed.

They found their seats, and were delighted to see that they had seats in the 10th row, in the middle bottom floor, which was inclining raised floor, that allowed them an excellent view of the stage!Naru and Usagi winked at Unazuki, cause they knew that the son of the stage manager who had provided their tickets, must really like her to have given her such great tickets.So they all talked away the remaining 20 minutes, until the show started.Then the main lights went out, and the crowd, including the three girls, went from talking amongst each other to yelling and screaming excitedly.

And then the announcer, who was in a back room somewhere talking on the microphone, yelled: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!!!

And then all the rainbowed stage lights came on and poured down on three young men: a somewhat short hansome one with long white-silver hair and green eyes, a real tall one with long brown-red hair and purple eyes, and a medium sized one with long black hair and bright blue eyes.All three of them threw up roses into the air, and then sang with all their hearts with the attention of maybe grabbing the attention of a Princess, but this time it wasn't the Princess of their planet, but it was the Princess of the Moon, Usagi Tsukino.

As the three of them started their first song: "Nagareboshi He", Seiya looked around the crowd, and immediately saw his beautiful Odango wearing the most stunning dress he had ever seen, and his face lit up very brightly, right before it sunk in extreme worry and sadness, as he saw that apparently, Rasciana and Arcainia had not sent him back in time far enough, as apparently Usagi had already met, and was dating, Mamoru.

Then he heard a familiar, lovely, feminine voice in his head say:"Don't despair and give up at your quest before you even start, dear Seiya.Kydinth and I would not doom you to failure!They only met a few hours earlier, and Usagi's friends had a extra ticket that Mamoru was able to end up using.And of course he is still interested in her, in this Universe, it is up to you to get him interested in Makoto [Lita] and Usagi interested in you.But if you believe in yourself, you can do it!I will be praying for you, dear Seiya!Believe in yourself," the voice said, then disappeared.

Seiya brightened up a little at the kind encouraging words, but still couldn't shake a feeling of worry, and subconsciously, his song voice strengthened in his desperation to win over the girl of his dreams, so that he would not loose her twice……………………………………………………………………………………..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Alrightee Then! That is the end of Chapter 5! More chapters to hopefully come very soon! And please email me if you have any comments at all that you would like to share regarding this or any other chapter of my story! [SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com][1] ^_^

Oh, and for all those people who are as big Seiya/Usagi fans as I am, Please don't start worrying too much about the title of this particular chapter! There is still hope for Seiya, after all I love Seiya to death ::drool drool:: so I would not start out the story with him having no chances for Usagi at all! So please have faith in my intentions, k? Thankiee Thanksieess!! 

Oh, and I have a Website, in case you are reading this from somewhere else, later on. So Please Go visit it!!! I am desperately wanting visitors and repeat visitors!!! OHHH, and Please Pretty Please Sign my Guestbook in Chibi-Chibi's Universe, cause I Love Getting Guest Book entries!!!! Thanks!!! ^_^ This is the URL: [http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm][2]

*********************************************************************

   [1]: mailto:SailorStarFighter@kc.rr.com
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm



	6. Chapter 6:

"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier"

Chapter 6

by: Seiya's Star

Hello Readers, once again! After many computer troubles, writer's block problems, and multiple problems with Japanese names and senshi names, I have finally struggled through the tangly swamp of all of those troubles and came out with what I hope will be a very enjoyable story chapter for all of you! Trust me when I say that I have worked very hard to make this particular chapter, as well as the whole somewhat long rest of the story, very interesting, so I do hope that you all like it, that is if anyone other than a few selected people are even reading this story, LOL. But anyways... I do hope you will like this chapter I have worked so hard on!

Ohhhhh Yeah! Before I forget! I want to say that I dedicate this particular story chapter to my wonderful little sister friend Lauren Berneir, who is wonderfully sweet, funny, kind, supportive, and many other great things, and who has inspired me with her many wonderful tallents! She is an awesome friend, and I am lucky to have "met" her! Lauren, I love you, this is for you!

The next chapter will be dedicated to Avalanche, who is also wonderful and a great little sister friend, and who is going to a lot of trouble to help me with this story! ^_^

**Credits For this Story that don't belong to Myself: **Two Special Wonderful "Little Sister" Friends have contributed ideas for many of the new senshi in this chapter, and future chapters, and I will now give the proper credit to these two people and what they have contributed!

My Dear "Little Sister" Friend, Nadia came up with much of the idea for the senshi name, and much of the appearance of Oyu and Ai. She also came up with lots of ideas for the senshi name and appearance of new senshi that will appear in the next few chapters, and I will give her credit for them at the beginning of the chapters that those senshi are featured in! ^_^

And another of my "Little Sister" Friends, Avalanche, contributed to the senshi uniform and anime representations of Tanoshii and Kirei, as she has drawn pictures of them, which can be seen in Taiki's Fanart section in my Sailor Moon Site soon, though, if you would like to see all the pictures that are done so far, before then, then Go to this URL:

[http://www.geocities.com/rasciana/MetYouEarlierPics.htm][1]

She may possibly also be drawing more of my upcoming new senshi as well, at this time I don't know, but if she does,they will all be accessible from the above Site. So please visit her drawings, as she is an excellent artist and will give your eyes much delight in bringing my new senshi to life! 

Also, some of the pics are done by me, or partially done by me, and they too can be found at the above URL.

Also, I would love to have you all visit my site, if you aren't reading this from it already, or haven't visited it before! I love getting visitors to it, and I love having new people sign my Guestbook! So this is the URL to my Sailor Moon Site: [http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm][2] and to visit all of the drawings for my story, and other great drawings, all at easy reach, go to Taiki's Fanart Universe in my Site, at this URL: [http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/taikisuniverse.htm][3] . 

"Wait! Before you can post this story, I will punish you in the Name of the Moon, on behalf of all Sailor Moon Copyright Owners of the Planet Earth. who have large amounts of money and want to add your pitifull amount of money to their infinite collection!" yells Sailor Moon, to Seiya's Star, when she is about to leave her computer after posting this story.

"Wait! Sailor Moon don't hurt me! I am not a Copyright Stealing Yoma! I just hadn't gotten a chance to say that I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters or product manufacturing rights, and I am therefore just borrowing the characters and story ideas for my own story, and so please not to sue me! So i have said that, so please don't hurt me!" I say on my knees begging.

Sailor Moon looks at me with slitted eyes, before leaving me alone and running back to the loving arms of Sailor Starfighter, leaving a relieved Seiya's Star to shut down her computer and go to bed! LOL! *^_^*

Ok! One last thing, then on with the Story! I really REALLY Love Getting Emails about my story!!!!!!! So please if you like my story and have an email address, please write to me and tell me, or if you want to say anything at all about my story, please email me!!!!!! My email addy is: [iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com][4] So PLEASE email me, cause I get so much Joy out of reading emails on my fanfic!!!! Trust Me!!!! It makes my day and my week and my month and my year and my millenium and will you get the idea! ^_~ 

Ok! Now on to the Story, Chapter 6! Please Enjoy! I worked Really hard on it! Thanks! Ciau for now! ^_~

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6: **

**"Hey! Aren't Time Travelers Suppose to Fall From the Sky?"**

In the very back row of the theater, on the first floor, right next to the entry doors, were two very lovely females, who only Seiya would have recognized of everyone on Earth right then, but Seiya was busy singing his heart out, trying to win the attention of his Odango, way up on the big stage, so he did not know that these females were there.However, many of the men, who were not as interested in the Three Lights performance as the women, who were sitting nearby the two ladies, were ogling them.The two women however were oblivious, as they were having an important mental conversation. 

"You know, Rascia, that we are going to have to, ourselves, intercede during the year to come, don't you?" the silver haired woman asked. 

"You mean because of the fact that the Three Lights don't belong in this Universe, and won't until Seiya and the others succeed in making my neclace reheal the damage we have done to the Time/Space continuum," the golden haired woman replied, guitily. 

"Yes," the silver haired woman replied, "We will probably have to make all the Senshi, inner and outers, meet within the next week, so that they will all be around to fight with each other, as we have now caused a sequence of events to occur that will lead to all of the enemies of the senshi appearing around the same time.And even that won't be good enough, as having all enemies at once will be a tremendously hard battle for the Senshi, they will need extra, more powerful, help.We will need to have Pluto enlist the help of the, not yet stable, future, Chibi-Usa, and Tanoshii Hoshihana.They are the most powerful of all of them, and we can't afford to mess any more with reality, so we can only send those two to help, and leave the others out of it," the silver woman finished. 

"It won't be easy for them not to intefere with Seiya's personal quest, you know," said Rascia. 

"Yes, but they know the extreme importance for them of staying out of it.And they also realize how dangerous to all of reality this all is, or will when we have Pluto explain it to them, so I have faith that they will only be friends to everyone, and help in the battle, and won't endanger anything.They have to, they could be the only way that everyone will survive the battles to come," the silver haired woman replied. 

"Are things in reality at so much risk, just because of the events I have placed in action?" Rascia asked sadly, her lovely eyes downcast. 

The silver haired beauty gently placed her hand under Rascia's chin and lifted it up, "Don't feel guilty, I understand why you are doing this, and I think it is beautiful that you are going to so much trouble and risk because of it!And I know you feel guilty cause you feel you are going against your Guardian Duties, but don't.In some way that not even we understand, we also fit into the Grand Scheme of Things, and are therefore also part of reality, so this is probably suppose to happen, so I wouldn't worry, it has happened, so now we must play our part to make sure that it goes well!," the silver haired woman replied, "So, lets not waste time shall we, why don't we start now!It would not be too much of a stress on reality to have Minako come to Tokyo a little bit earlier than we know that she does, and since she is a idol fan, and wanting to be one herself, it is quite likely that she would be at this concert, am I right?" 

Rascia nods, a smile starting to brighten her face, "Good, then I will just alter reality so that she is at this concert, and hopefully, she will still fall for Yaten, just a little bit earlier than before, neh?" the silver haired woman said cheerfully. 

Rascia nods again."And I will arrange tomorrow for Makoto to end up coming to Usagi's school a little earlier, Ami and Rei, can probably just come whenever they would have normally in this altered Universe, as it should probably be soon.The Outers will be a little more complicated, and we will worry about them tommorow as well.And as for Chibi-Usa and Tanoshii," the silver woman snaps her fingers and twitches her eyes, though this is just for show and for cheering her friend, as she does not need to do anything, "I have just told Pluto about our delemma, and she is now going to talk with Chibi-Usa and Tanoshi, and they will also be arriving in Tokyo, as of yesterday, and will also appear at this concert, as soon as leave our seats, that way we won't have to explain away two other people!," she said cheerfully. 

Rascia's face immediately brightened up, and she looked a thousand times more beautiful.She immediately thanked her lovely companion silently.As they had now finished their conversation, they looked around them and noticed that many men around them were completely turned around in their seats just staring at them hungrily, as their women were fanatically screaming and paying soul attention to the Three Lights.Immediately, the two ladies changed their appearance to that of two strong men, at which the other men immediately blinked a few times, and then turned back to the stage again, rubbing their eyes confusedly.A few minutes later, the two "men" in the back row disappeared, and were replaced by a young woman with pink hair in two odangos, with her hair falling to her ankles, and red eyes; and a teenage girl about 14 or 15, with tightly curled black-blue long hair, also in two odangos and falling to her ankles, with apple green eyes like Yaten's, and amazingly tall for her age, about a half of a foot taller than the pink haired woman, at an amazing 6' 3" inches.Both ladies were very remarkably lovely, though none of the nearby men even saw them, cause they all thought they would be looking at the two "men" from a few minutes ago. 

"Remember that Pluto said that we can't call each other anything that might give away our identities in any way, Hana, which is going to be really hard for both of us, but me must do it!" the pink haired lady said to the black haired girl next to her. 

The pink haired girl noticed that her black haired companion was paying no attention to her at all, instead she was paying attention to the stage, her eyes riveted on the Three Lights."Tanoshii Hoshihana, I am speaking to you about something Important!!You are acting like you never have seen the Three Lights perform, for heaven's sake!!" the pink haired lady said loudly and sternly. 

Tanoshii jumped out of her seat, and mouthed a silent "sorry" to the nearby fans who looked around angrily at them for disturbing their fan worship."I am sorry Usa, I didn't mean to!!!!It is just that seeing them this young is like totally cool!!!!" she replied, getting all excited, "So what did you say?" 

Chibi-Usa, for her part, just let out an exasperated sigh, realizing that Tanoshi was young yet, about Usagi's age actually in this time period, and should be aloud some leeway, "I just said that you need to make sure you just call me by my name or your nickname for me, and make sure that you don't give away our identities, ok?" she asked smiling. 

"OK!!" she answered excitedly, just as the above lights came back on, indicating that the intermission was here, "Ohhh Coolll!!!Maybe we can now go back stage and meet them in person in this time!!!!" Tanoshii yelled excitedly, and being the one next to the aisle, she started running down the aisle towards the stage.Chibi-Usa, for her part, couldn't believe how naïve Tanoshii was some days!No one at this time had any idea who they were, not even the Three Lights or Usagi, so there was no way that the Stage Management were going to let her through to the famous idols.As Tanoshii was already too far to grab and stop, Chibi-Usa did the only thing she could, and ran down the aisle after her. 

As it so happened, the other mission, other than to help the other Senshi fight the upcoming battles, which was to help in bringing Minako and Usagi to meet each other, ended up happening due to Tanoshii's naïve enthusiasm to see the Three Lights.This being that she had in her blind excitedness run right into Minako, who had been seated in a row a few rows behind Usagi and her friends, and Minako had been walking out of her row just as Tanoshii was running close to that row, and the black haired girl ran right into the poor Senshi of Love.Both girls fell to the crowded aisle floor, right in front of Unazuki and Usagi, who were trying to push their way past the crowd towards the outer doors, so as to use the Ladies Bathroom.And of course, Usagi and Unazuki being as nice as they are, immediately stooped to help them up and see if they were ok. 

"Oh my Gosh!!!!I am like sooo incredibly sorry that I bumped into you like that!!!!" Tanoshii said, and immediately helped Usagi and Unazuki help Mina up."I can get so overeager some times to do things that I don't even pay attention to where I'm going!Are you ok!?" she asked, right after the three girls had helped Minako back up. 

Mina looked up at the enormously beautiful, very tall, girl of her age that had bumped into her, and was taken in by her kind and exuberant face, and even if she had been angry at her for what was obviously an accident, she would have no longer been."Hey forget about it, at a really awesome concert like this, anyone can get over excited!If I thought I had any hope of going back stage and meeting them, I would be as accident prone and excited as you are!Especially if it meant that I could meet Yaten!He is just so incredibly cute and his voice is to die for!!!" Mina assured the tall girl excitedly. 

Meanwhile, Unazuki, hearing what they were saying, started laughing warmly, "Yeah, you can say That Again!!The day that I would meet the Three Lights in person will be the day that hell freezes over!And as for you being accident prone, my friend here is accident prone even when she isn't at totally awesome Three Lights concerts!" Unazuki finished, laughing harder now. 

Usagi, for her part, looked at Unazuki with slitted eyes, "Unazuki, are you my friend or not!?" she asked indignantly. 

"Hey, hey, don't worry Usagi-chan, I was just teasing you, though it is true!You are constantly tripping on something or bumping into people or something!" Unazuki said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. 

Tanoshii was just for the first time taking a good look at the people she was with, and realized all of a sudden that she had just succeeded on getting everyone together who was seeing the concert tonight! ::Boy will Usa-chan be happy with me, and here she was worried that I was going to foil the mission, and here I am helping it without even trying!:: Tanoshii thought to herself."Usagi-chan, Mina-chan!!!I have found you already, this is so totally coooolll !!! " she said without thinking. 

Luckily for her, Chibi-Usa was just catching up with her, pushing herself through the crowd, and managed to be there to salvage the damage her over excited companion had produced, but not before Usagi and Mina looked at each other, than Tanoshii with immense confusion. 

"Tanoshii, you bumped into someone on your way to your hopeless quest of getting to go back stage and see them in person, didn't you?You are always doing that!Bumping into people that is!" she said exasperatingly, and pretending like she didn't know everyone who was there. 

Unazuki cut in, "So you were going to try to see the Three Lights back stage? Yeah, that would be all but impossible," she said, sighing. Mina and Usagi nodded, sighing as well. 

"Hey, cheer Up Girls!!" Tanoshi shouted emphatically, "Nothing is impossible for me, Tanoshii Hoshihana!!!I have an "in" to backstage, and I'll get us all back there!!" Tanoshi whispered emphatically.Chibi-Usa, for her part, looked with narrowed eyes now at her companion, and wondered how in the world she had obtained a connection to the Three Lights or the Stage Management. 

"Follow Me, everyone, and I'll get us to see the Three Lights!!! " Tanoshii said with her finger pointed up in excitement, before she grabbed Usagi's and Mina's hands and ran for the stage, with Chibi-Usa running after them to keep up with her, and Chibi-Usa wondering in her head just exactly what Tanoshii was up to. Unazuki quickly ran over to the end of the row she was sitting at, and yelled at Naru and Mamoru to follow her. They in turn looked at each other confusedly and walked out of their row and quickly followed Unazuki.

Tanoshii ran around the stage to where there were steps leading down and to a door with 2 big burly men standing near it. She then told everyone, which now consisted of Usagi, Mina, Unazuki, Naru, Chibi-Usa, and Mamoru, to wait for her at the top of the stairs, before she walked halfway down them. Chibi-Usa, for her part, watched her younger companion very carefully, and thought she saw her talk into her watch, which confused Chibi-Usa greatly, as she wondered who in the world Tanoshii was talking to on the small watch communicator they both had. As far as she knew, the only two who they had set the watch to communicate with were each other, now that they were in this new time period.

Chibi-Usa then watched as Tanoshii continued to walk down the steps towards the two men, right as the door opened revealing a young girl the same age as Tanoshii, about a inch or two shorter, with jet black straight hair tied up in a ponytail just like Sailor Jupiter's, and her hair the length of Jupiter's too, and the same color eyes as Sailor Jupiter, a dark forest green.T his girl was wearing blue jeans with wholes punched out below her knees, and a skin tight short sleeve shirt that revealed her nice thin figure and full breasts. Chibi-Usa had to hold herself back from running down the steps towards Tanoshii, and giving her a good sound behind beating, as she recognized this other black haired girl who had just opened the door and was now talking to the two guards in a bright cheerfull manner.

The young jeaned girl then smiled and winked at Tanoshii, who then turned around and waved the others down the steps. Usagi, Unazuki, and Naru had their eyes wide open in disbelief. Chibi-Usa had to physically hold her hands to her side to keep from showing her anger, as she joined the others down the stairway. She realized too that given who this new black haired girl really was, she would have to hold back her angry questions until she, Tanoshii, and this "new" girl were alone.

The burly guys closed the doors from the outside, behind everyone as they walked inside. The door lead to a large, carpeted hallway, with many doors on both sides. "Hi Tanoshii!!"" the jeaned girl greeted cheerfully before turning to the others, "Hi you all! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Kirei, Rameikishi Kirei, and it is a pleasure to meet you! I'm really good friends with Tanoshii here, and I also happen to be the daughter of the Agent of the Three Lights! And so I have convinced my cousin, who I am really close with, to allow you to meet them!" she said, winking at Tanoshii.

Chibi-Usa for her part was enraged. As the puzzle pieces were starting to fit together in her brain as to just how Tanoshii and Kirei had managed to pull this off. But she could do nothing, and in a way, provided that the Time/Space Continuum was not hopelessly messed up, she guessed that this would help move things in the right direction, still the two younger girls were taking way too many risks, and if Pluto ever found out about this, Chibi-Usa, Tanoshii, and Kirei would be lucky if they were ever allowed to do anything ever again!

"Kirei, allow me to introduce my newest friends!" she said pointing to each of them in turn, "This is Mina, this is Usagi, this is Unazuki, this is Naru, this is Mamoru, and I believe you already know Chibi-Usa!" Tanoshii finished.

"Ohhh my god I can't thank you enough for allowing us to see the Three Lights in person!!!!" Usagi said emphatically, "You have no idea how incredibly cool this is! Especially as this is my 14th birthday and my friends managed to be able to get me tickets to this concert and really good ones too! Thank YOU So MUCH!!" 

"Ditto for us both," Naru added, indicating Unazuki with a nod of her head, "Usagi is our best friend, and we are so incredibly happy that not only were we able to get her to see the concert, but now she is going to be able to see the Three Lights in person! Not to mention that so will we!" she said, a big smile on her face, as she patted Usagi's head, who was fidgetting around in excitement.

"The same goes for me," Mamoru added, looking kindly at Kirei, "I have just met Usako, but I want her to be happy too, especially on her birthday, as she is a wonderful person, and if meeting the Three Lights would do that for her, then I am very gratefull for you allowing her to see them!" he finished, looking a little strangely at Kirei as he studied her most closely, and got the wierdest sense of dejavu from looking at her and seeing how much she looked like him.

Usagi was so touched by Mamoru's words that she actually stopped fidgeting long enough to turn around to him and hug him. For their parts, Chibi-Usa, Tanoshii, and Kirei, looked worriedly at each other, at the same time as Naru and Unazuki looked at them happily, unaware of the worried look shared by their other female companions.

But Kirei snapped out of her worried look fast, took back on her happy cheeful countenance, and said, "Well, we have only another 15 minutes before the Intermission is over, so why don't we pay our 3 young idols a visit!" she piped in cheefully. At this comment everyone's attention got riveted to Kirei and they all followed her enthusiastically and shyly down the hallway.

*** Meanwhile, at about the same time that Tanoshii was running with Usagi and Mina towards the stairwell, The Three Lights were talking in thieir stage room***

"I have to come up with some way to get Odango to be interested in me, and not Mamoru, and to get Mamoru to be interested in Jupiter and not Odango, and all before somebody named Queen Beryl is defeated, and I have no idea how to do this since it seems like Odango and Mamoru are already falling for each other!" Seiya said worriedly and animatedly to Taiki and Yaten.

"Seiya, will you just calm down and try to think about this calmly and rationally," Taiki said to Seiya, "I'm sure that if we try to think of a logical way to hook everybody up, that everything will turn out just fine!" Taiki finished.

"I don't just see why we can't tell Mamoru to leave her alone, take Usagi with us somewhere far away in another country on our tour or something, so that she is alone with you and not Mamoru, and can get to fall in love with you, and then write this note to Makoto making it seem like it is from Mamoru saying that he really like her alot, and then everything will be the way it needs to be!" Yaten said arrogantly and impatiently.

"We Can't do that Yaten! We can't leave Mamoru and Makoto too chance like that, since apparently it is crucial that they admit thier love to each other! And Usagi is in school and young and we can't just take her away from her parents and her life like that! And that could also mess things up way too much and ruin the Continuum! I refuse to loose this last chance I have to win Usagi over because of impatient and irrational actions, Yaten! We have to do this right!" Seiya retorted.

"What we have to do is carefully set everything up, so that Usagi gets to know you in depth, and Mamoru and Makoto get to know each other in depth. The way I figure it, we can have a contest and make sure that it guarantees that Usagi will win, and the prize is to spend a whole day alone with you, and while we are at it, we my as well make it look legitimate, and we can have contests for myself and Yaten too, and make sure that Mina and Ami win, and then we can all get to know them better! As for Makoto and Mamoru, we can somehow figure a way to get them both to win a second prize with each other that allows them to have a free dinner to a really nice romantic restaurant, and that way they will get to know each other alone as well! Then hopefully everything will be going in the right direction. After all, we are very popular, and have lots of money and power to use, we my as well use it to our advantage in our goals," Taiki finished, feeling rather proud of his incredibly logical thinking on the matter.

Seiya was just about to say that that didn't seem like a half bad idea, when their was a quick knock on the door, right before the door opened slightly and a young girl walked in that they had never seen before. This girl was none other than Kerei, who had the major advantage that the Three Lights were also new to this time, and had no idea who any of their employees or employees relatives were! Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, also realized that they were not yet familiar with who everyone was here, even the people that worked with or near them, so they assumed that she was someone that they were suppose to know, as only their roadies and agent were allowed to enter their personal stage rooms during concerts.

Kirei used all of this to her advantage and immediately played her part, "Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, I'm very sorry to disturb you during this Intermission in the concert, but I asked my Father, your agent, if I could allow my friend and her friends to meet you in person, during the Intermission, and he said that they could as long as I had your permission to do so! I would be so grateful if you would allow this, as they are sooo wanting to see you! And one of them is even having her 14th birthday today, and managed to get tickets to go to this concert, her name is Usagi Tsukino, and it would mean so much to her to get to meet you all, and this other girl, Minako, she is also super excited to meet you, as she has dreams of becoming an idol just like you!" Kirei finished, making it a point to act her part perfectly.

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten just stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief, not believing this incredible luck, and Taiki, who had not heard mention of Ami's name, and who was therefore not focused on getting to see the girl of his dreams, was realizing how amazingly familiar this new girl seemed, and how amazingly like Makoto she looked. He figured that it just must be a coincidence or something, as the Senshi of Thunder had never indicated that she had a relative, and this new girl was related to their agent.

Finally Seiya had the presence of mind to respond, "Of course you can! We would be delighted to meet them! What did you say your name was?" 

Kirei decided there would be nothing wrong with just sticking to the truth, as she had already 'taken care of' her 'dad' 'remembering' that he had a daughter, "My name is Kerei Rameikishi, and thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" she said, meaning every word.

Kirei walked back out the door, only to find that the Stage Manager had come to see how his new guest idols were doing, and had of course been upset to see people who he had not authorized coming back to the back stage area! However, Kerei and Tanoshii had anticipated that this might happen, so they had enlisted the help of yet someone else to help them. That 'enlisted help' was standing protectively in between Minako and Tanoshii, and had very thick copper-gold waist long straight hair, tied back in a braid, blue eyes, a very angular, well sculpted, face, with full red lips, and a muscular, well built body that was the same height as Kerei herself. This 'enlisted help' was also a 20 year old male, and a great friend of Tanoshii, Kerei, and Chibi-Usa. His name was Aisaru Tayonaosu. And he was explaining to the Stage Manager that Kerei was the Three Lights' agent's daughter, and that the others were her freinds, and had the permission of the Three Lights too be here. Aisaru had obviously just finished his explanation, as the Stage Manager was shaking his head in understanding, shaking Aisaru's hand in congeniality, and then walking away.

"Hi Aisaru, I see you have already met all of our friends," Kerei said cheerfully, hugging her long time friend.

"Yeppers! Their wonderful! Especially Minako!" he said winking at her. Kirei looked at Minako, and then realized that she, Tanoshii, and Aisaru had yet another problem, as Minako was looking adoringly at him, Aisaru! Kirei was at this point starting to wonder if maybe she and Aisaru, and the others, should have stayed where they belonged, as Pluto had only given permission for Tanoshii and Chibi-Usa to come to this time. But there was no helping matters now, so she sighed quietly, and then gestured Usagi, Minako, Unazuki, and Naru, too go inside the Three Lights room. Mamoru had started out telling Usagi to go in without him, but she insisted that he not miss this awesome chance to see this popular group in person. Kirei, Tanoshii, and Aisaru, stayed behind, in the hallway with Chibi-Usa, who also begged out.

Usagi was the first to shyly walk through the slightly ajar door, pulling Mamoru behind her by the hand, followed by Unazuki, and then Naru, who dragged Minako behind her, who was dreamily looking at Aisaru. As soon as Usagi came through the door, Seiya pulled a rose out of a vase that someone had been nice enough to put on a table in their room, and handed it to her, with his most charming smile on his face [and we all know how gorgeously charming that smile can be ^_~]. Of course he didn't know that Mamoru would be right behind her, so Mamoru walked right behind Usagi through the door, just as Seiya handed her the rose, and was more than a little jealous.

"May I say that it is a pleasure to meet you, Usagi, Kerei told me that it is your 14th birthday, so please consider that rose as a small, pre present to you!" he said as Unazuki was walking through the door with Naru. 

Usagi blushed a bright red, and was having a hard time coming up with words to say, now that she was actually in the presence of a super idol who was incredibly cute and handsome. She finally found words, "Ohhh thank you so much! That is so sweet of you! Ummm... but..... you don't have to give me anything else, gosh, just being able to see you all in concert is enough! I have dreamed forever of being able to hear you sing live! Your songs are so beautifull and moving! " she finished, managing to keep herself from stuttering through most of her sentences.

Yaten, for his part, was staring lovingly at Minako, and finding himeself amazed that in his time line, he had managed to hide his love for the lovely girl even from himself, when she was so beatiful! He silently cursed Seiya for taking the only rose in the room, and instead decided to do something uncharacteristically sweet for him so far, he took off his jacket, after having seen that she was wearing a thin clothed dress and seemed to be shivering in the air conditioned room, and wrapped it around her, saying, "You are shivering, here, you can have my jacket, I have many of them, and you need one a lot more than I do right now! And might I say that you are looking very lovely this evening!" he finished.

Taiki, for his part, looked at Yaten with his mouth agape, not believing that Yaten would do something so incredibly thoughtful so quickly for her! But being as level headed as he was, he quickly recovered, and took on the responsibilty of welcoming the other girls who had entered, and Mamoru. "Please don't let these two," Taiki said indicating Yaten and Seiya, "Make you think that the three of you aren't welcome here! Because you are." Taiki said, at a loss for more to say. He was very smart, and had a quick and level head, but being suave and debonaire or acting like most popular singer idols acted, was not something he considered himself good at, and since his lovely Ami wasn't around to be her shy but smart self, he was at a loss for exactly how he should act in this situation, given that the three of them needed to win over everybody rather quickly. But he quickly realized that given who he was, that they would forgive him anything, at least it appeared that way, since Unazuki was looking admiringly at him. Naru also seemed to be looking admiring, though at Yaten and not him. This disturbed him just a little, as it might be a further complication that they didn't need.

"Oh you have no idea how grateful we are that you would let us all come here and see you back stage and in person during the concert! And especially since it is our best friend's birthday, this is like the greates birthday present we could ever have helped her to have! So thank you very much Mr. Taiki sir!" Unazuki got out in one big nervous but excited breath.

Naru, who was much more reserved, and much more shy in the presence of idols, was very much like Ami in many ways, in the way she talked and acted, and Taiki, much to his amazement and anxiety, started to have a liking for her right away as she started to speak, "I, well, I too am very greatful to you all. Usagi is such a sweet person, and we umm... really wanted to do ... something special for her, and well.... um ...... [nervous laughter] well you have allowed us to do that for her. [Large blush] not that we, I mean I, .... really wanted to see you all as well. I mean you are very well loved all over, and your music, well its lovely and poignant, and well its great. So it is ... a .... a true honor to get to meet you three in person, and I ... I thank you so much for allowing us to meet you here back stage in the middle of the concert," Naru finally finished, feeling truly stupid and embarrassed for having stuttered so much in the presence of these super cool idols, and having what she said be their first impression of her.

Now it was Mamoru's turn to find words to say, as he was not about to just stand there being silent and reserved when a major poplular idol was winning over the heart of his newfound 'girlfriend', and yet it would do him no good to be rude or unkind to any of them, who hadn't really done anything wrong per say, and who were kind enough to let them visit them during the middle of a concert. To say nothing of the fact that Usagi really loved their songs and was a major fan of them, so he had to be nice too them, and for all he knew, maybe Seiya was not hitting on Usagi as he had originally thought, after all it was her birthday, and Kirei had obviously told them this, so he could just be being nice to her for her birthday. So he decided to calm down, not overeact, and be polite to these busy popular teen idol singers, who had been nice enough to let him and Usagi and her friends visit them during the Intermission.

"I want to thank you too, for allowing Usagi and her friends to see you during the concert. I know you all must be very busy, and have millions of fans, and so it is really nice to have let us visit you. So thank you," he finished, hoping that was adequate enough to say. He was not exactly a social butterfly, so he had no idea what people said to super famous idols.

What he had no way of knowing, was that Seiya was equally uncomfortable, because he did not want to make enemies with Mamoru, as he had to somehow set him up with Jupiter, and if Usagi, as sweet as she was, could fall in love with him, then he had to be special, so he wanted to befriend him, but he also wanted to win over his new girlfriend [Usagi], so he had no idea what to say that would help in this cause. "Hey! It's no problem at all! We aren't quite as busy as you would believe, and sometimes it can be lonely being super idols, so it is a pleasure to meet with such nice people as yourselves and be reminded that we are in truth just normal people like you. In fact, we will be staying in Tokyo for quite some time, and we would really like to make friends here, friends who treat us like everyone else, so perhaps we could arrange to meet you all somewhere for dinner or a movie, and get to know each other more!" Seiya finished, taking a deep breath that that nervous response was over, and that the ball was now in their court.

Usagi, Unazuki, and Naru had stars in their eyes [Like in the anime on TV] and couldn't believe that these super famous idols wanted to hang out with them! Mina, who had been completely quiet before, as she was both preoccupied with that wonderfully sweet, handsome man outside, and then had been completely timid around Yaten, who she had idol worshiped before, and still did, but even though Yaten was super nice to give him her coat, the other guy, Aisaru, had come in like a knight in shining armour to make sure that they could have their fondest wish, and than had seemed to have a special liking for her, and he was sooo incredibly cute, so she now didn't know how to act around this idol who was most likely beyond her reach. But she finally came up with words when she heard what Seiya had just said.

"We would love to hang out around you! That would be Great! To be honest, I am also new here. I had been living in England for a long while, and had only moved here in Tokyo a few days ago, so I don't know this area very well yet myself, but if these three girls, who seem to be very nice, would be willing to make friends with me, then I would love to join them in showing you around the city, and getting to know you!" she said, finding her bravery in the fact that she was an aspiring idol herself, so if she was ever going to make it big, she had to loosen up around famous people, no matter how cute and charming they were, then she thought to add, "Ohhh, and would it be terribly rude of me to ask if we could also include Kirei, Tanoshii, her companion whose name I don't believe was told to us, and the very kind man who was nice enough to make sure we were able to see you right now, I believe they said his name was Aisaru?" 

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, of course had no idea who Aiseru was, but just like with Kerei, assumed that he must be one of their roadies, or a relative or friend of a roadie, or someone who worked at this Theater, "Of course they can also join us!" Seiya piped in, "We would love to have their company! After all they have been wonderful enough to allow us all to meet, and Kirei is even our agent's daughter, so it is only the right thing to do to get to know and be friends with them as well! So how about we meet tomorrow at around 6:00 in the evening, at the front doors of the Seibu Department Store in Ikebukuro Tokyo? I've read that it is the largest department store in the whole world, with a museum, which would satisfy the tastes of Taiki here," Seiya replied, winking at Taiki, "and it also has lots of shops and restaurants and a movie theater nearby! So it is the perfect place for us to meet and hang out!" Seiya finished.

"That would be lovely!" Usagi and Unazuki nodded in unison. Naru nodded her head in shyness. 

Before any one else could say anything else, the speaker bolted to the corner wall came to life: "If Everyone would please take their seats, the concert will resume in about 5 minutes!" the announcers voice said, coming through the speaker.

"Oh Gosh, we better get back to our seats before the lights go out, and make sure that we are able to see and find our seats!" Unazuki said.

Yet again, before anyone else could say anything more, they were interrupted by the sounds of loud massive screaming coming from the direction of the door on the opposite side of the stage room from where the girls and Mamoru had come in, the one that lead to the hallway right behind the stage......

***** Meanwhile, outside of the stage door, in the hallway, starting from the time the other girls and Mamoru went inside to see the Three Lights, Kirei, Tanoshii, Chibi-Usa, and Aiseru, were having a intensive conversation*****

"What in the world are you two doing here, Kirei and Aisaru?!! Pluto only sanctioned and gave keys to myself and Tanoshii!! She specifially told us that noone else was suppose to travel back here! You know how shaky and uncertain things are in our time, heck they could fall apart at any second! And here you are coming here without permission!! Just what in the hell were you thinking!!!" Chibi-Usa whispered angrily at Aisaru and Kerei, "And I know from your actions now, that you knew about all of this from the start young lady, so you have a lot of explaining to do too!" Chibi-Usa added, this aimed at Tanoshii.

Tanoshii, Kerei, and Aisaru, just looked at each other pretending to be befuddled, and then Kirei spoke up, "Soooo I guess then that you don't want to see the others again then, neh?" she said, winking and smiling. 

Chibi-Usa's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Others??" she asked, and forgot to be angry at Kirei for her cavalier atttitude, though Kirei was always being cavalier around authority figures, even her own parents, who learned to tolerate it to an extent, but also didn't let her get away with anything.

"Yeppers, Sis, more!" the unsinkably happy Tanoshii replied, "Alright, you all my as well come out of hiding now, she knows!" she added to noone in particular that Chibi-Usa could see, down the hallway.

All of a sudden out of a door slightly down the hallway, that Chibi-Usa would later find out would lead to the Guest Singer parking lot and therefore the big furnitured travel bus that belonged to the Three Lights, came out a number of other close friends of Chibi-Usa and the others, that also came from the future, all of various different ages.

First to come out into the hallway were two 12 year old females, both absolutely lovely and very different in looks. The fist girl was about 4 feet tall, and she had bright violet short hair styled a lot like Sailor Mercury and about the same length, her eyes were a dark brown color, and her skin was a dark tanned color; the second 12 year old female was slightly taller than the other, and head apple green short hair cut much like Uranus's, and her eyes were a crystal clear turquoise, like the water in a clear clean tropical beach. They both were wearing jean shorts and tight black halter tops. Behind them came a man the same age as Aisaru, but he had light lavender hair that fell in waves down to half way down his back, blue eyes, and was about 6 feet tall, and was wearing a sky blue buttoned shirt and black pants. Chibi-Usa thought that those were the only ones left to reveal themselves as their was a few seconds pause where no one else came out, but then the lavender haired man called back through the door, saying that 'they' were going to be discovered soon anyway, so they may as well show themselves too, at which point two more people came out. They were both about 16 years old, one was a gorgeous female with red hair that fell down to waist and was styled like Sailor Mars's hair, and her hair also had black colored 'wings' on each temple, and the last inch of her red hair was black tipped. Her yes were purple, and she was a little shorter than her male companion, about 5' 8". Her male companion was about 6 inches exactly, had light lavender hair that fell in waves half way down his back, had sapphire blue eyes, and was about 6 feet tall. The 16 year old female was wearing a black summer dress that clung to her lithe body beautifully, and her mail companion was wearing a long black tunic with a hood covering most of his head and face, and dark black leather pants that also clung tightly to his muscular legs.

"OHHHH This is just lovely!" Chibi-Usa said sarcastically, "You weren't content enough to bring even more people from our time in the future, so you just had to bring people from even further into the future then we are!" Chibi-Usa was whispering furiously, "Wait, I know, you also have some Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Grandkids of Sailor Lead Crow, or maybe you decided to also bring people from some time in the somewhat distant past, maybe Sailor Mars's Great, Great Grandmother perhaps, or did you just cut to the chase and perhaps bring along Queen Serenity or something? Come on, I'm Suuuuuure you have brought even more people that are hiding somewhere, so as to completely destroy our existences, and perhaps all of Reality in the process! How could you be so irresponsible!!!!!!!" Chibi-Usa finished whispering furiosly, her voice having gone almost hoarse in her loud whispering.

Aiseru, on seeing how upset his very responsible fighting partner was, walked over and hugged her, "Don't get to upset and angry at your sister, and Kirei, sweetheart, not all of it was thier idea, just bringing me and Oyu and Arashi, and Ai," Aiseru said, pointing first to the 12 year old purple haired girl when mentioning Oyu, then the lavender haired man his age when he mentioned Arashi, and then to the other 12 year old female with green short hair when he mentioned Ai, "Someisa and Hataori came of thier own accord, the same time we did, and happened to have also taken on the roles of the Three Lights roadies," he said, indicating the two 16 year olds that came out last, "After all, Hataori is learning to take over some of his mother's duties, so that he can assist Tanoshii in her duties, when she takes her role as Pluto's Copartner in Guarding the Gates of Time, so he sort of 'overheard' your conversation with Pluto, and decided that this was a perfect training exercize for him! Wouldn't you agree that he has a point, sweetheart?" 

At this Tanoshii's ears perked up a whole lot, "WHAT!! Are you telling me that I am actually going to get my ultimate wish, that Pluto is actually going to agree to train me in her Guardian duties when I turn 16?!!!!" Tanoshii said, barely keeping her voice at a low level in her excitement.

At this point Chibi-Usa pushed herself away from Aiseru and barely keeping her voice under control in its whisper, 'yelled', "Ohhh Great Aiseru, now you have even revealed one of OUR future's before we were suppose to know it! Is there anything else you all would like to ruin in the Time/Space continuum while you are at it! Perhaps making Queen Beryl the good guy and Sailor Moon the villian!?" 

At this last statement Kirei cracked up in laughter, as she was, as always, not daunted that her elder authority figure was enraged at her, as Chibi-Usa technically was their leader, being the oldest of everyone of them, and also the heir to Crystal Tokyo. Of course, as always too, her lively sense of humor and carefree nature was contagious, and soon all the other future travelers laughed too, even, eventually Chibi-Usa herself, as even she had to admit that the idea of Usagi being evil and Beryl being good was hilarious!

However, as always seemed to be the case with senshi of any era in time, their laughter and fun were cut short by the terrified screams of many people, in the direction of the door at the very end of the hallway, that was another entrance to the back of the stage. As soon as they heard the screams, instinct clicked in, and they ran to the back stage area to peek into the main stage room and see what was going on. And given that they were from the future and new many things, they were not surprised to see the Three Lights, Minako, Usagi, Mamoru, Naru, and Unazuki also running into the back stage to peek through the curtains. 

What the travelers of the future saw would scare them even more than it would have to the unknowing Three Lights and Minako, to say nothing of Usagi, Naru, and Unazuki, as the time travelers realized now why Pluto had told them that the senshi of this time needed all the help they could get, because the time travelers saw a monster of Queen Beryl, a monster of the Black Moon Family, a monster of the the Wiches 5, a monster of the Amazon Quartet, and numerous warped evil Sailor people twisted by having thier star seeds taken out, and if that wasn't bad enough, since obviously none of these monsters expected unknown competition, they were fighting each other as well as harming the crowd of innocent people, causing lots of other people to get 'accidentally' hurt in the power attacks that ensued during the competitive battling of monsters! It was a madhouse out there, and someone had to go out their fast and put a stop to it! 

Just as all of the time travelers were feeling slightly relieved that at least a monster of Allan and Anne didn't seem to be present, even more hell broke loose, as from out of the rafters above the stage came a monster of the before mentioned alliens, and if that was not startlingly scary enough to all of them, fate had Usagi be clumsy right at the wrong time, by having her jerk back in fright at the new monster, trip over Taiki's foot behind her, fall right through the stage curtain! Of course the monster saw her immediately and chose her for the next target! 

This occurrence started split second reactions on all of the other's parts. And to some of them, completely surprised reactions to the others actions, as all of them knew, except Naru, Unazuki, Minako, and Mamoru, that Usagi was a key factor in Time and Space staying together! Nothing could happen to her! So to Chibi-Usa, Tanoshii, Kirei, Aisaru, Oyu, Ai, Arashi, Someisa, and Hataori, as well as the Three Lights, revealing their alter identities to each other did not matter at that moment, and they all pulled henshin items out of their respective Senshi Pockets, and yelled:

"Moonlight Eternal Power, Make UP!", Chibi-Usa.

"Nature's Celestial Power, Make UP!", Kerei.

"Starlight Celestial Power, Make UP!", Tanoshii.

"Golden Amorous Power, Make UP!", Aiseru.

"Nebulous Heavenly Power, Make UP!", Arashi.

"Intellectual Creative Power, Make UP!", Oyu.

"Loving Spiritual Power, Make UP!", Ai.

"Warping Dimensional Power, Make UP!", Hataori.

"Destructional Aquatic Power, Make UP!", Someisa.

"Fighter Star Power, Make UP!", Seiya.

"Maker Star Power, Make UP!", Taiki.

"Healer Star Power, Make UP!", Yaten.

Minako, who was originally intending on running somewhere to hide, and then transform, decided if they were all senshi and knew about each other, that she my as well reveal herself to, and yelled, "Mysterious V Power, Make UP!" 

.....................................................

[AN: I have not had the good fortune to read, nor do I have any resources to tell me, what Sailor V's transformation Phrase was in "Codename Sailor V" manga before the Sailor Moon manga came out, so if any reader knows this, please don't hesitate to email me [iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com][4]] and let me know what her real Sailor V transformation phrase was, until then, the one I made up will just have to do, sorry! ^^]

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remember People Email is your Friend, and mine too! The more email I get about my story, the more Excited I become to write it, and therefore the better it gets and the faster the chapters come out! So email me, PLEASE!!!! [iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com][4]

And visit the picture URL's mentioned up above if you are reading this when they are finished and up, which should be in no later than a week from the date given above top for the date of this chapter being finished. So go back up to top and please see what the new senshi look like that you have just now discovered, PLEASE!!!! Thanks! And email me if you want to know when certain drawings will be finished, or if you might also like to draw a new senshi of mine! I would love that, provided the senshi isn't already taken by Avalanche or myself! So email email email me Readers, please! *^_^* Thanks! and Hope you enjoyed my story! 

Ciau for Now!

^_~ ^.^

-Seiya's Star

*^_^*

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/rasciana/MetYouEarlierPics.htm
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm
   [3]: http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/taikisuniverse.htm
   [4]: mailto:iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com



	7. Chapter 7:

**"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier"**** **

**Chapter 7: "More Time Travelers Then You Can Shake A Youma At"**

**By: Seiya's Star******

Finished being Written on: 3/16/2001

[A Seiya/Usagi story, with major parts for all the other Sailor Senshi Too!]

**Important Story Corrections**:

Hello Everybody, I wanted to make two corrections in this chapter, to the mistakes I made in the last chapter, when I was incredibly tired and not completely able to concentrate!Those corrections are:

1] Hataori has shoulder length GREEN hair, and not shoulder length lavender hair as mentioned in Chapter 6.

2] Also, Someisa has red eyes, and not purple eyes like mentioned in Chapter 6.

3] Also, I should have up, tomorrow [Saturday, 3-17-2001] a Web Page with links to all of the finished, and soon to be finished, drawings of my new senshi in this story, that were drawn by both me and Avalanche!Sooo that URL addy is:

[http://www.geocities.com/rasciana/MetYouEarlierPics.htm][1]

So I hope that you will like them and look at them, if you decide that you are so far liking my new senshi, as Avalanche and myself have been working really hard on drawing them! *^_^*

**Important Word Definitions in this Chapter**:

Just one actually, **A Naganata** is a Japanese weapon that is also called a Polearm, and looks like a long pole, with a curved sword blade sticking out of one of its ends.

**Story Dedication**:

This story is dedicated to Avalanche, who is a wonderful, sweet dear friend, who I care for very much, and who is a SUPERB artist!So dear friend Avalanche, if you read this, this Chapter is dedicated to you!Hope you like it! ^_~

Also readers, please visit my Sailor Moon Website, if you haven't already!!! I really love getting, and really need more, visitors!! Here is the url:

[http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm][2]

And Email people, email, email, email!!!! LOL!!! I adore getting email!!!And it helps me to be super charged creatively to write more chapters real quickly, so Please go to your favorite email program and type in this addy, followed by a message to me to comment in any way at all about my story:

[iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com][3]

And, that is it!I hope I remembered to say everything! Hehehhe and well…. I hope you really like this chapter!As I have worked incredibly hard to make it really good!You have no idea, unless you have also written battle scened fanfics, how hard it is to write a battle scene, and do it well!So I hope that I have succeeded in doing this one well!Comments on how well I did are always welcome, you know my email addy after all! *^_^*

Soooooo…….. with no more delay, here it is:

****************************************************************

**Chapter 7:**

**"More Time Travelers Than You Can Shake A Youma At!"**

As it so happened, today just wasn't the day for Allan and Anne's Cardian Monster, as it was soon to find out, for it got the immediate barrage of attacks from 12 different senshi attacks!

"Star Serious Laser!", Fighter.

"Star Gentle Uterus!", Maker.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer.

"Starlight Discuss Enchantment!", Usa.

"Heavenly Light Sphere, Surround!", Tanoshii.

"Terrestrial Nature Storm!", Kirei.

"Golden Arrowfire!", Aiseru.

"Sizzling Atomic Starburst!", Arashi.

"Intuitive Astroidal Comet, Impact!", Oyu.

"Spiritual Hurricane Invasion!", Ai.

"Naganata Missile Attack!", Hataori.

"Malicious Maelstrom Enclose!" Someisa.

"Mystifying Visual Love Attack!", Minako.

From out of 12 hands came 12 separate attacks, and they were fired so quickly that Unazuki, Naru, and Mamoru, the only three to not be seriously preoccupied, had no chance to separate each attack from another to see which each attack looked like, for they all were fired so quickly they were like a magical light show that coalesced into a single huge sphere of raging magical energy, which then smacked the poor unprepared monster right directly in the chest!Not that it would have mattered much if it had been prepared, for with 12 different attacks hitting it all at the same time, it didn't stand a chance.

The poor Cardian let out one piercing, agonized scream of terror and misery, before it vanished completely, no dust particles, no cards floating to the floor, no nothing, all the attacks vaporized it into so many small electrons.

Poor Usagi lay petrified on the lacquered wooden stage with huge wide eyes staring at 12 complete strangers, for she had been to "preoccupied" to be aware of everyone's transformations.Then, before anyone could say a word, she ran as fast as she could, directly in the opposite direction, where 4 other monsters were violently fighting each other, hitting multiple innocent people in the process.Luckily for her, the monsters were fighting each other so intently that they had not even noticed the enormous burst of magical energy hitting the Cardian, and so she managed to get half way through the auditorium before two of the many warped, evil humans grabbed her and were about to use their warped claws on her body, to rip her into shreads!

And to all of the other's horror, at just this exact time that Usagi had started to run half way across the auditorium, a whole crowd of the previously innocent audience members, whose attention had been caught by the girl seen running from the stage, decided to stampede at the 12 senshi, who knew that they could not kill more than 40 innocent humans who had been unfortunate enough to be warped by the various different monsters!Poor overwhelmed Usa, had started to shout a second 'attack': "Eternal Moonlight Crystal Kiss!" But there were way to many warped humans, and with she being the only one who could change them back, there was no way she could change them all in time!The crowd of warped humans, growing in number by the minute in the stampede, totally surrounded the senshi on the stage, and so they were way too busy protecting themselves before they could even think of saving Usagi!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Usagi shouted as two clawed hands plunged into her stomach!

Fifteen incredibly horrified, grief stricken, and terrorized eyes watched as two clawed hands plunged into Usagi's unprotected stomach, blood flowing heavily out of the wound, and her eyes rolling up into her head!

"Altering Time Wave, Activate!", yelled a voice from somewhere behind Usagi and the two warped humans!

All of a sudden, the 15 previously horrified onlookers watched as the small area of space around Usagi and the two warped humans blurred for a few seconds, then cleared up revealing the time just a few moments earlier when Usagi had been grabbed around the waist, arms pinned to her sides, and the claws were aiming right for her stomach!Eight sets of eyes widened in amazement and confusion, while the other remaining 9 eyes looked in relief, and then anticipation, at the scene unfolding around Usagi.

"Piercing Astral Shriek!" came a female voice, right as a young adolescent girl came jumping down from the above mezzanine!She had dark brown wavy hair that fell down to half way down her back, bright green eyes, and stood at only 4 feet tall, and was wearing long dark midnight blue pants that were tight around her thighs and bloused out around her calves before tightening at her ankles, and a tight orange yellow halter top with a black border, a globe of silver light in the middle of the halter top, and a sailor collar with music notes flowing down towards her chest, and a silver locket with a music note on it in the middle of the locket, and she had long midnight blue gloves that went up to just above the elbow, and midnight blue shoes of the style of Sailor Mars.

From out of her pointed out fingers came small spheres of fiery gaseous light, like Astreroids, and they shot off towards the humans, and sourrounded them in astral light, at which point they all started howling in pain and covering their ears.Usagi, the only one close enough to hear, heard a far off sounding, piercing scream sound, that to her seemed to come from a distance, but to the warped humans, to whom the attack was aimed at, it was a thousand times louder than having a whistle blown in your ear!The one human dropped their embrace on Usagi in the process of trying to cover their ears.

However, Usagi was not out of the woods yet!For more warped humans, and there were many, started to come towards her!

Then, also jumping from the mezzanine, came three other young adolescent figures!The first to jump down was a very young girl, who looked like she couldn't be any older that 10 years old!She had dark blue eyes, light lavender hair, which surrounded her face in increasingly longer narrow brades as the hair got closer to her neck, with the longest of the braids, and the unbraided hair in the back, falling down to her shoulders.She had a pale blue leotard like most of the Inner and Outer senshi in design, with a dark green sailor collar around her shoulders and chest, with medium blue spinning globes descending the length of the collar, depicted by having silver rings going at different angles around them.She had dark green gloves that went to her elbows and had laced leather ties holding them together on both sides like Saturn's boots have in the front.And she had a dark green mini skirt like all the inner and outer senshi, and dark green boots just like Saturn's, and on the bottom point of her collar, she had a small silver spherical locket with rings around it in different directions, just like the ones on her sailor collar!

Next jumped down another slightly older young adolescent girl, who was about 12 years old, who had bright copper-gold colored hair like Aiseru, tied up in two braided odangos like Sailor Tin Nyanko, that fell to the girls waist.Her eyes were apple green like Yaten's, and she was extremely fragile and feminine looking in figure for a girl her age.She had a golden colored tight body suit, with a knee long mini skirt that was red in color, long red leather gloves that went half way up her upper arms, and red leather boots tied in front with golden laces, that went up to slightly above her ankles, like those of Sailor Jupiter, and her odangod hair ponytails had golden metal bands wrapped around the lower odangos.And lastly, right in between her full breasts, on her body suit, was a red star sphere, with a orange ring around it, and orange light rays shooting out from the center of the sphere, reaching to all sides of the front of her body on her body suit.

And lastly, came a 12 year old male Knight.He had long, blousy, genie like, turquoise pants, and a dark rich purple vest with golden triangular tornado shaped buttons going down the middle, and horizontal turquoise wave lines going across his chest in parallel patterns.On his shoulder length sandy blond hair, styled like that of Yaten's upper hair, he had beads dangling from various hair strands, and a turquoise turban adorning the top of his head.And on his hands and lower arms were turquoise leather gloves, and his lower legs, dark purple, ankle length, pointed, genie shoes.

The last of the three adolescents to jump down, the boy knight, raised his hands up into the air with his fingers pointed and outstretched, before thrusting his arms down, hands together and fingers still pointing out, untilhis hands were in front of his heart, and said in a loud commanding voice for a young, 12 year old boy, of only 4" 5' tall:

"I am the Quicksilver Knight!This!," he said, pointing to the copper-gold, odango haired girl, "is Sailor Love Pulsar!This!," he said pointing to the lavender haired girl, "is Sailor Raging Revolution!And the lovely girl who stopped you from harming the beautiful Usagi, is Sailor Astral Sound!And in the name of Love, Time, Music, and Wind we will stop you from taking a beautifull, loving, spirit out of this World!" the boy, called Quicksilver Knight, finished loudly.

Then, opening his arms back up and bringing them back above his head quickly, and then thrusting them back down, together, to his heart, like before, he whispered:

"Submarine Sword", and a long, curved scimitar, appeared in his hands, that was a little longer and bigger than Sailor Uranus's Space Sword, but looked the same in style, and was turquoise instead of red.He then yelled, "Nautical Turbulence" at the now confusion recovered, warped humans, and from out of the tip of his sword came a rush of water, hitting the humans and knocking them back and to the floor.

Then Sailor Raging Revolution yelled, "Blazing Era", at another group of warped humans coming from the opposite direction, towards Usagi, and a red hazy blur surrounded the humans, and they were temporarily frozen in time.

And while Sailor Raging Revolution yelled out her attack, Sailor Love Pulsar and Sailor Astral Sound gently grabbed both of Usagi's arms and jumped her up to the mezzanine.Meanwhile, after the 12 originally present senshi realized that Usagi was well protected, they started paying attention to protecting themselves, as a mass of warped humans were still threatening to rip them all to shreads.But all of them were completely engulfed by warped humans all around them, as they had not been prepared or known that this amount of dangerous people were going to rush around them before they had a chance to defend themselves, so the crowd of packed humans around them didn't allow for them to use their arms and bodies to form attacks, as it was liked a tremendously packed dance club on the stage, with many people completely surrounding all of the 12 senshi, and each of the senshi having to struggle just to keep the clawed hands of the audience members away from them!And the 12 senshi saw that the Quicksilver Knight, and Sailor Raging Revolution were busy fighting off the crowd of enraged, warped, audience goers on the ground floor, and Sailor Love Pulsar and Sailor Astral Sound were busy protecting a huddled, petrified Usagi, who was crouched against the banister edge of the mezzanine, from a bunch of warped humans who had been seated up there!So there was no way that the four newest senshi could possibly help the other 12, or vice versa!

Then, out of nowhere, hovering in the middle of the air, about 5 meters from the mezzanine, appeared a small human figure, adorned in a sea blue, priest or cleric like robe that surrounded her whole body, with no openings to show her figure, and a hood cloaking her face and covering it in dark shadow.In her loose sleeved, robed arms, was a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead.

"I am the Senshi of the Unknown!And I will protect all of those that stand for Love, and Justice, and Goodness, on this Planet, and any Planet Anywhere!" she yelled in an amazingly booming voice for one so small, as she was only about 2' 5" tall!

"Dimensional Fabric Interlace, Transform!" she said in a normal toned, speaking leveled, voice, as calm as if she were sipping tea on a patio!

From around each of the 12 senshi around the stage, and around Unazuki, Mamoru, and Naru, a golden light globe surrounded them, and they were each raised up into the air, to levitate around her, though still in perfect control of their bodies!And then, the same happened to the two beleaguered Sailor Senshi on the Mezzanine and to Usagi!Then she pulled her hood slightly back from its position far over her face, but still only enough to see a shadowed young femine face, with big lovely round eyes that seemed to glow with their own inner light, and full, lovely red lips.

"Do not be afraid, You have perfect control of your bodies, brave Senshi!And your levitating state will only last until you find a strategic place to drop back down, in different areas throughout the auditorium, so that you can more effectively take on the monsters and warped humans without having them all at you at once," she said, with the curving smile of her lips barely visible through her hood, "And worry not for Usagi, I will protect her with my life!You all just concentrate on getting rid of the monsters and turning the innocent victims back to their normal selves!" she finished, still in a very friendly, encouraging, sweet, musical voice.

The 17 floating senshi looked at her with interest, confusion, and gratitude, for having saved them from their unexpected sticky predicament, and all of them wondered who she was, and thought that one of the others must know who she was, but now was not the time to ask, however…

::Kikan, do you have any idea who she is, did any of your companions from the future mention her coming or anything?:: Hataori asked mentally, as Hataori, and his brother, Kikan [Sailor Raging Revolution, who turned female in his senshi form like the Sailor Starlights.] were empathic and telepathic with each other.

::No!I have no idea who she is, she certainly isn't from our time, as Mom never mentioned anything about her, and she knows about all of everything from our time and all of the past before it, so I don't know who she is!So, she isn't anyone that any of your companions know about either, she isn't from their earlier future time?:: Kikan responded back to his older brother.

::No, they didn't mention anyone like her, for that matter any extra senshi at all, and you can tell from the looks on everyone's faces that they don't know who she is either, nobody of us senshi seems to.But atleast so far she seems to be on our side, but I suggest that we keep an eye on her until after the battle, when we can ask her who the heck she is.::

::I agree.She is so fascinating!I wonder why she hides her face in shadow?!And why does she have Luna?Maybe Luna knows who she is then!We can ask her after the battle!::

::Definitely, and its probably is best if we ask Luna away from her Holder, and that way if Luna is in danger, by telling us who she is, then we can have Luna tell us who she is when she isn't around.However, I'm not comfortable with this stranger, that nobody from our time, the other time travelers' time, or this current time we are in, being the only protecter of Usagi, who holds all of our existences in her hands!So I want you to stay with this 'Senshi of the Unknown' brother, and make sure that her intentions are as good as they say they are!Got it?!:: Hataori commanded of his younger brother.

::Hey!It'd be my pleasure!::

::Hey bro, just remember, your with them to watch over Usagi, don't get distracted by her and her mysteriousness, k?!Remember why we are here!::

::Got it!You can count on me!::

After a little bit of recovery of surprise time, the floating senshi gathered together in their respective fighting groups, and decided on where they were going to touch down and attack from.

Kirei and Tanoshii, who had always worked as a duo team together as senshi, chose directly in front of the 4 ½ foot raised purple stage platform to land and attack.They willed themselves to jump down from the air and found that they landed gracefully, arms interlocked at the elbows, and they faced the confused nearby warped humans in their customary senshi poses.

Tanoshii took her usual job as the one to give the speech, "I am Sailor Moon Star!And my lovely companion is Sailor Lightning Rose!And in the name of Nature and Heavenly Spheres, we will punish you for almost taking the life of our new dearest friend, Usagi Tsukino!", she finished, as Kirei / Sailor Lightning Rose struck a pose with her other arm, the one not interlocked with Moon Star's, raised up in the air and her hand in a Victory Sign.Moon Star also then did the Victory Sign, and then Moon Star started her attack.

"Heavenly Light Spheres, Surround!", she yelled, as she stuck her arms out, bent, in front of her chest and whirled them around in a spiral around each other, and then struck them out with fingers curved outward.While her arms were whirling around a silver moon colored light sphere formed around her hands, with a silver star shape visible inside of it.Then when she struck her arms out, the moon star sphere struck out towards a group of oncoming warped humans, and all of a sudden, all of the humans could only see gold and silver light around them, and couldn't see anything else, and stood for awhile dazed.

Then, Sailor Lightning Rose, who had still had her one hand on her hip and the other in a Victory Sign, yelled, "Terrestrial Nature Storm!" at the same time that she struck her hand and arm in the air, and her hand and arm on her hip, together real quick, before bringing her one arm back up in the air where it had been, also real quickly, fingers in the same Victory sign, at which point a lightning bolt shot from her outstretched fingers, shot up into the air, hit the rafters of the auditorium, and then came shooting back down again right in between another bunch of oncoming warped humans, all incredibly quickly.Then, immediately after the lightning struck near them, lots of rose vines and other weeds and plants shot up from the wooden auditorium floor and wrapped around the legs of the second group of oncoming humans that were rushing towards the senshi duo in front of the stage.This immediately also stopped their progress as well.

At the same time as those two landed and started their speech, Usa and Aiseru also jumped down from their levitation in the air, towards the back of the auditorium, to keep any monsters or warped humans from reaping havoc on anyone outside of the Stage Theater.When they had landed in front of the main doors [though not the only doors], they stood about a foot away from each other, legs outstretched in a fighting stance, both of their arms bent and hands behind their shoulders, then Usa started their speech:

"I am Sailor Moonlight!And my beloved companion is Golden Sunblade!In the name of Moonlight and the Sun, we will punish you for harming innocent people's lives, who were only here to enjoy themselves!" she yelled, at which point both of them struck their arms and hands out pointing at the oncoming warped humans coming towards them.Then she brought her arms down towards her stomach, where rested on her sailor uniform a large colored orange circle with a blue star in the middle, and she yelled, "Starlight Discuss Enchantment!" At which point the circle on her uniform glowed, came into her hands, and she threw it at the Youma Monster that was right behind the oncoming crowd of humans, ready to fire an attack at them.The orange glowing discuss with the blue star sped towards the monster, and hit it right in its stomach, and severed it's body in two, at which point it disappeared, gray dust floating to the auditorium floor in its wake.

However, there were still the bunch of other humans that were running towards them as she was taking care of the monster, but just like Moon Star and Lightning Rose, Sailor Moonlight and Golden Sunblade also had been working as a team for a long time.Golden Sunblade reached behind his back again, at which point a golden, glowing, bow appeared in his hands, which he then swept forward in front of him, while bringing his other pointed hand inward towards his chest, at which point he yelled, "Golden Arrowfire!", and about 10 Golden Arrows appeared in his hand against his chest, with the points facing the oncoming crowd of humans, and strung to the arrow already!Then he immediately fired them all, and they all hit the first ten people in the oncoming rush directly in the chest!But instead of it hurting them and causing blood to come out, it surrounded them in a sunny glow, and when the glow dispersed, they all were on the floor sleeping peacefully, smiles on their faces!

That left about 10 more oncoming humans, but it didn't seem to faze them in the least, as Sailor Moonlight, who had recovered her discuss and returned it to her uniform,brought a fist to her blue brooch in the middle of her yellow bow on her uniform, that had star points coming out of it, and then brought her other hand flat over the fist, and her hands started to glow, and when she brought them back away from her body, a magical wand like the one that Eternal Sailor Moon uses in the last 5th Season of Sailor Moon, forms in her hands.She twirls it around her head and yells, "Eternal Moonlight Crystal Kiss!", and rays of orange, yellow, blue, and pink light shoot out from the starred sphere with star points sticking out of it, on the top of the wand.The rays hit the remaining humans running towards them, and instantly turn them back to normal!

Yet again, as those two duos were giving their speeches, Sailor Love Pulsar flew over to the mezzanine with Ai, and blocked the only doors that led out of the mezzanine, she then struck a pose exactly like Sailor Moon does in the show, as did Ai, and yelled, "I am Sailor Love Pulsar and my caring partner is Sailor Marine Tornado!In the name of Romance and Water, we will punish you for interrupting a group of great people from getting to know and be friends with each other!"

Right after Sailor Love Pulsar finished her speech, Sailor Marine Tornado brought both of her arms out in front of her clasped together, then slowly brought them out, though still horizontal to the ground, in front of her chest, and in between her hands formed a whirling tornado of water, with water nymphs swimming around in the whirling waters, with the water tornado being about the same height and width as she.Then she yelled, "Spiritual Hurricane Invasion!", and 'lifted' the tornado above her head by raising her hands above her head, and threw it in the direction of the group of warped humans coming towards them, which immediately then broadened in height and width until it engulfed half of the crowd of warped humans, who then were swept up by the watery tornado and then the water disappeared, revealing all of the humans being held by the many small water nymphs that had previously been floating in the water of the tornado!

Then, Sailor Love Pulsar shouted, "Infernal Charm" and cupped her hands around the design of the orange star on her body suit, and the orange sphere came out of her body suit just like Sailor Moonlight's Discuss had, and she thrust it out quickly in front of her and it spun around continuosly in circles shooting golden and orange light rays out at the rest of the approaching rush of warped humans.The light rays hit the rest of the onrushing humans' eyes, and blinded them, therefore stopping them from attacking as well.

Again, at the same time that everyone else had performed their speeches, Sailor Astral Sound and Quicksilver Knight, landed by the set of doors on the bottom floor, to the right side of the auditorium from the center doors that Moonlight and Sunblade had been protecting.Then Quicksilver Knight yelled, "I believe you know that I am the Quicksilver Knight, and my lovely companion is Sailor Astral Sound!In the name of Wind and Music we will punish you for causing havoc in a beautiful building where moving music can be enjoyed by the masses!" he finished, and did his same up and down sweeping pointed hand motion, this time with his sword already in hand and then thrust his joined, pointed, hands out forward, holding his sword, yelling, "Nautical Turbulence!"and another rush of water came out of the tip of his sword, and swept half of the warped humans rushing towards them off of their feet and left them stunned.

Then Sailor Astral Sound pointed her hands and fingers straight out in front of her, and yelled just like she had earlier, "Piercing Astral Shriek!" leaving the remaining warped humans coming towards them holding their ears in pain and temporarily stopped.

Yet again while the others were starting to fight, Arashi and Oyu landed in front of the remaining audience entering doors, on the other side of the doors from where Moonlight and Sunblade were guarding, and yet another large group of warped humans rushed towards the two of them.This odd fighting senshi duo, one real tall and the other short, and both drastically different ages, looked a little awkward, like they were not really as comfortable working as a team with each other as the others were, but they did their best not to let this keep them from performing their protective duties.

Oyu yelled, "I am Sailor Star Wisdom!And in the name of Intellect, I will punish you for almost really hurting all of my dear friends!" she yelled, and then she brought her hands to both sides of her head, as if in pain from a headache, closed her eyes, and whispered [Like Sailor Pluto wispers her attack in the original Japanese Sailor Moon episodes], "Intuitive Astroidal Comet, Impact!" at which point she opened her eyes and a number of comet like spheres came out of her eyes!And these comets, with gaseous tails like real comets, came shooting out and hit half of the crowd of warped humans heading for them, causing them to be temporarily confused in their minds.

Then, Arashi, in his female senshi form, said, "And I am Sailor Fire Nebula, and in the name of Nebulas, the birthplace of Stars, I will punish you for also almost hurting all of my friends!" she yelled, and then she yelled, "Sizzling Atomic Starburst!", at which point she brought both arms straight out in front of her, with her palms facing outward and her fingers upward, and whirled her hands around in quick circles, forming a huge gaseous cloud that looked like a real nebula in space, and then shot the gaseous cloud out at the remaining warped humans coming towards them.They were immediately all surrounded by the gaseous cloud, which disappeared revealing a tall ring of fire surrounding the same before mentioned human attackers, keeping them from going anywhere.

Next to land and fight were Someisa and Hataori.Those two decided it was best to take care of the warped humans that had been attacking them on the stage, before they could go behind the stage area and hurt the innocent Stage Theater Employees.They landed right in front of the back stage curtains, in front of where the curtains were meeting each other in their closed position.Someisa then started yelling their speech, "I am Sailor Aqua Rebirth, and my silent, dark partner is Dark Spacefire!In the name of Death and Time we will punish you for nearly killing us all in the middle of our most important quest!" she yelled.Then she started spinning on her toes real fast, with her hands and arms pointed and raised straight above her head, and a watery whirlwind surrounded her, much like what happens during Sailor Neptune's transformation sequence, and then she yelled, "Malicious Maelstrom Enclose!", at which point she stopped spinning, and thrust her arms slightly in front of her, so it was diagonal with her forehead, as if she were about to take a dive, and the water around her separated into many whirling shooting water rivulets that shot out and surrounded 1/3 of all of the 60 or so warped, humans on the stage, in a globe of water from which they temporarily could not escape.

Then Dark Spacefire brought both of his arms straight, and outstretched in front of his chest, with his hands formed as if he was holding a staff, and he brought one arm down and the other arm up, and a Japanese Naganata formed in his hands, with one of his hands in the lower middle of the polearmed weapon, and the other hand holding the thick wooden pole of the weapon right below the sharp long blade on the upper part of the weapon.Then he thrust the Naganata to his side and straight outward, but with the bottom, non blade half, pointing at the oncoming rest of the warped humans on the stage, and from out of the inside of the thick wooded weapon came shooting multiple, small, thin, but very strong metal arrow-darts, and each of the many metal darts hit about 1/6 of all of the humans that had been on the stage before Aqua Rebirth attacked.All of the hit humans then were surrounded by black rings in the form of flames, which also kept any of them from moving temporarily.Then he swung his black cloak he was wearing around the front of his body like a vampire does, while whispering, "Altering Space Wave, Activate!", at which point he disappeared completely like he was never there, and then reappeared to the right of the confused bunch of warped humans, and shot another round of arrow darts from his Naganata, which hit all but one of another 1/6 of the attacking humans on the stage.One had managed to dodge the attack by amazing luck, and started to try to attack Dark Spacefire with her very, very long claws.Dark Spacefire didn't seem to be bothered in the least, as he didn't even reappear somewhere else like before, instead he took a fighting stance with his Naganata, and expertly defended himself, not causing injury to the warped, previously innocent human, but instead making sure that only the flat of the Naganata blade hit and countered the attacks of the human's warped claws!Then he expertly brought it around in a cunning sweeping motion around her head and knocked her unconscious with his weapon.

At this point, Sailor V, who was having a hard time figuring out where she would be best needed, landed at the edge of the stage platform, in the direction of the audience, and attacked the remaining third of the warped humans that were on the stage, before they could overwhelm the other two heroes on the stage.And moving her arms as if she was throwing a rope out, she yelled, "Mystifying Visual Love Attack!" and a rope made of many hearts and stars, much like her later Love Chain Encircle Attack as Sailor Venus, appeared in her hands and threw itself outward and wrapped around the remaining 1/3 of the warped audience on the stage, and held them in place for a time.

Lastly of those that were not protecting the non super hero friends of the group, were the 3 Sailor Star Lights, who reluctantly put Usagi's safe keeping in the hands of a complete, mysterious stranger, so that they could rescue a bunch of clustered, petrified, humans in the middle rows of the lower floor of the auditorium, on both sides of the middle aisle, who had been lucky enough not to have been yet warped by a monster.But now they were beleaguered on all sides by warped humans, and another of the monsters, a Droid Monster, who decided that with all of the competition and opponent senshi, that it needed more servants on its side.So the Star Lights took positions around the clustered humans in the middle aisle, and in the seats on both sides of the aisle, by standing in a triangular pattern around them.

Then they all yelled their attacks simultaneously:

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

This then shot each of their attacks at a third each of the surrounding warped humans, causing all of them all around the normal humans to be temporarily out of the battle as well.Then all three of them yelled their attacks and focused them at the monster, a Droid Monster of the Black Moon Family, which then burst into smithereens at the combined senshi attack of all 3 of the Star Lights.

Once again, during all of the attacks of all of the other 17 senshi who had landed somewhere to fight, at the same time as they landed, the mysterious small, turquoise robed, female, whispered, "Dimensional Fabric Interlace, Transform!", therefore causing herself, Luna who was still in her arms, Usagi, Naru, Unazuki, Mamoru, and Sailor Raging Revolution, to transport from where they were hovering in the air, to a small balcony way above the stage, where stage crew stayed while they worked the stage lights and curtains.Then she directed all of them in barely audible, but friendly whispers, to the protected side of the balcony with a railing at the edge, as the other side, where the stage crew climbed up to the balcony before performances, was not protected at all, and had nothing to keep you from falling way down to the edge.Then she told Usagi to follow her to the middle of the balcony, and Usagi, very afraid, but somehow loosening up and feeling more at ease in this strange girl's company, followed very curiously.

"I met this adorable black cat on my way to this great performance of the Three Lights, and I believe that she has something very important to tell you!So I will leave the two of you alone, as I believe that we will soon be attacked by the remaining Three Monsters!," she said, laughing a musical, confident, but friendly laugh, before heading to the edge of the balcony where layed the others of the group that were unable to defend themselves.

Usagi, now with wide, very confused eyes, waited for this strange cat to meow plaintively at her, as that was the only sound she expected to hear a cat say, though given that she had just watched incredible super heroes appear out of nowhere, including the legendary Sailor V, she was prepared for anything to happen next.

"My name is Luna, and I am a Guardian Cat of an old Kigdom that lived on the Moon a long time ago, called the Silver Millenium Moon Kingdom!I have been sent to find the reborn Leader of a group of warriors called the Sailor Senshi, whose job it was, and is, to protect the daughter of the Queen, Queen Serenity.This Queen's daughter was named Princess Serenity, and it is my duty to find all of her reborn protectors, and to find her herself.So I now have found the Leader of the warriors, called Sailor Senshi!That leader is you, Usagi Tsukino, you are the Leader of the Sailor Scouts, you are Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice!Sworn to protect the Moon Princess, and to Lead the rest of the reborn Sailor Senshi, that we must find and bring to their powers!I know you must not believe me, but take this," she said leaping in the air and doing a summersault, at which point a golden circular locket, the same one as appears in the first episode of Sailor Moon Season 1 on Television, appeared on the ground at Luna's feet, "Hold it up in the air and shout: 'Moon Prism Power, Make Up', and you will see that I am correct in what I say!" Luna intoned.

Usagi looked at the cat, and actually couldn't find it in her to be surprised anymore, as it also came to her realization, that the new friends she had made, and the Three Lights, were all Sailor Senshi too, cause they all looked like the friends she had just made, so it just stood to reason.So why should it surprise her anymore that she also was one.Though thinking of being the Leader bothered her a lot, for she was terrified of those warped humans that she could have sworn had, some of them, actually killed her!To say nothing of the monsters that caused everything to begin with!How in the world was she expected to fight them.

"I know you are afraid, and I can't blame you after all you have just been through, but those other senshi out there have done a lot of fighting, and there are still three undefeated monsters out there, and I don't think that the senshi out there have enough energy left to defeat them, leaving only the senshi with us, and the robed girl who found me, to protect everyone else from them.And the senshi with us has already used her powers atleast once, so her energy level might be low too!If we are to defeat the remaining monsters, before they can do any more harm, we must have more help, and that help is you, Usagi!The majority of those people out there will not return back to normal until all of the monsters have been vanquished, and the magic that has changed the humans is gone!So please Usagi, I implore you to trust me, find the courage, and transform using that brooch!I will be with you to help you, and so will all those other senshi, with whatever remaining power they have in them!" Luna pleaded to the frightened Usagi.

Usagi looked out at the auditorium, at all of the warped innocent humans, and at the very brave senshi who had put themselves at grave risk and effort to save her and her non senshi friends, and then she found the courage to try the brooch, after all, if Luna was right, and the brooch gave her magical powers too, then she would atleast have some protection and means of attack.So she tried it: "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!", she yelled, lifting her hand in the air while holding the brooch.

All of a sudden her fingertips glowed with energy, that came out of the brooch, and then she felt a huge rush of energy engulf her and closed her eyes in sheer ecstasy of the sensations that flooded through her body.Then she was surrounded by a blue energy field, right before her clothes disspaered from her body, and the brooch threw out pink ribbon strands to cover her body in place of her clothes.She blinked, and already the ribbons had transformed into a white leotard with a blue and whit sailor collar, a blue miniskirt, red boots with moon crescents on top, and a red bow holding the brooch in the center of it. It was the most incredible sensation in the world to have all of this power flowing through her, that she had never experienced before!She could feel the magic surrounding her in the clothes she was wearing, and the golden tiara that was around her head, and in the red and gold hair pieces in her odangos!She took a deep breath, and all of a sudden the blue energy field disappeared, leaving her wide eyed, and disappointed, on the balcony, as all of the wonderful energy was gone, though she could still feel some magic emanating from her clothes and accessories.

She watched as trouble started to enfold.First, a monster, that appeared as another warped human but in a strange, possibly sailor senshi, outfit, had jumped up in the darkness of the rafters, and then jumped back down right behind the small area of space between Sailor Moonlight and Golden Sunblade, and the back wall of the Auditorium!It had managed to scratch Golden Sunblade fairly bad before he had even known it was there, as it had come down silently, while they were intent on checking the warped humans they had detained, to make sure they were ok.Now Golden Sunblade had thrown Sailor Moonlight behind him, as she was very worn out from using so much magic at once, and he yelled, "Sunblade Sword Attack!" and a two handed, large, sword appeared in his hands, glowing brightly golden, and he started using it against the monster in defense, but he was badly wounded, and would not hold out too long given that he had also expended much energy already!

If this was not bad enough, some of the humans that had been attacked were starting to be released from their magical predicaments, and were recovering for another attack at the exhausted senshi around the auditorium!If the remaining monsters were not gotten rid of soon, things would not be going well at all!

And the "Sailor of the Unknown" and Sailor Raging Revolution were busy attacking the monster of the Amazon Quartet, who had discovered all of their hiding place, and had floated up to the high balcony above the stage, where they were hiding.As a frightened and confused, and not all to sure of herself, Usagi watched as Sailor Raging Revolution hit the monster again with her blazing era attack, and it was temporarily frozen in place, and then the Sailor of the Unknown, Senshi, hit it with a turquoise ray of light from one of her outstretched fingertips, and it disappeared into a shadow of itself, and then vanished all together.But Sailor Raging Revolution, who had actually three times, was very exhausted now, and was leaning against the railing of the balcony, with a concerned "Sailor of the Unknown" standing near him and making sure he was ok!So they were probably out of the fight for the rest of the time!And the other senshi were worn out too, after having already used their magical attacks a few times!So Usagi knew what she had to do, especially since now the only remaining monster, a monster of the Witches 5, was heading right towards the balcony they were all on, ready to attack!

"Luna, I am willing to try to help them fight, but what do I do?I don't know how to attack!" she asked of the black cat.

Luna "smiled" at her with pride, "Good for you, I'm proud of you, especially after everything you have been through!What I want you to do is to yell, "Moon Tiara Magic!" and throw your tiara on your head.It will come right back at you after it hopefully hits the monster, and given that this monster is a very powerful one, it is important that you catch your tiara and keep throwing it at the monster, while it is still coming towards us, because you are not yet at the power level to destroy this monster with only your very first power level attack, so it will take constant bombardment to destroy this monster!Are you ready?"

Usagi gulped nervously and nodded, and then ripped the tiara off of her head and yelled, "Moon Tiara Magic!" and threw the tiara, now in the form of a golden discuss, at the monster headed straight for the unaware two other senshi by the railing!

As Luna had predicted the discuss only bounced off of the monster, though a small nick in it's blue skin appeared, and a trickle of blood beaded out from it.Usagi didn't miss a beat, especially as she was terrified of what would happen to her and the others if that monster should still be alive when it got to them!Immediately she threw it right back at the monster, and the nick widened to that of a scratch, as one might get from a housecat, and a little rivulet of blood came out of the wound, though it still was not impeding the monster's progress!

Usagi immediately grabbed the discuss on it's way back, and threw it real quick again, and was getting more and more terrified by the moment, as it was very close to the balcony now!The discuss hit the same place again, and the wound deepened to a wound one might get if they cut themselves real hard, accidentally, with a sharp knife, and was about a foot long now, with blood freely flowing down the monster's body!This did appear to weaken the monster a lot, but it was a little too late, as it was about a inch away from the railing!

"Raging Revolution! Unknown Senshi! Watch OUT!" she yelled in warning!

In the blink of an eye the Sailor of the Unknown looked up, whispered: "Dimensional Fabric Interlace, Transform!" and the monster that was almost right on her and Raging Revolution was immediately levitate quickly and harshly way up into the rafters, right where a long, thin, metal bar was, that was holding up some of the auditorium lights!The monster was rammed, in the speed of light and the force of a 100 mile an hour tracter trailer, right into the bar, and was split in two!Usagi, still in her senshi form of Sailor Moon, and Raging Revolution, just stared at this cloaked small female in awe!

"Ummmmmm…. I hate to break up the silent amazement session, but the golden haired guy down there, protecting his partner, looks like he needs all of the help he can get!" Unazaki said, right before Naru said:

"Hey! Does anyone know where Mamoru went, he was right here with us a few minutes ago!?"

Everyone on the balcony looked around frantically, especially Usagi, who was worried for the man she was coming to care for so much!

Then Naru spotted him, helping Golden Sunblade fight off the other monster! Only he was wearing a black tuxedo and pants, and a white shirt underneath, and a black cape!And he was fighting with a cane in his hand, attacking from the opposite side of the monster from where Sunblade was!They all watched as the monster managed to score a hit into his arm holding the cane, which temporarily distracted him, and the monster aimed it's long claws towards his stomach!While somehow managing to hold off the very much weakened, from blood loss, Sunblade, with the other arm of claws!And Sailor Moonlight was way to weak to do anything, as she was bent over in a near faint state!

Before Usagi even knew what she was doing, she threw her tiara back out, and it sailed at an incredibly fast speed at the monster, and with about as much force as the mysterious small senshi's attack had a few moments earlier!But then, Sailor Moonlight yelled, "NOOOO!!!! And placed herself in the line of fire, in front of the monster!

"Moon Tiara Magic, Halt!" Sailor Moon yelled at the top of her lungs, as she jumped down to the stage and started running towards the three beleaguered senshi.But she was way too far away from the back of the auditorium to be able to make it in time, and the other senshi were still preoccupied with the warped humans that were coming out of their magical enspellments!

This time it was Dark Spacefire's turn to react fast, as his girlfriend and fighting parner, Sailor Aqua Rebirth, and Sailor V, were tying up the humans until their "masters" could all be taken care of!He whispered "Altering Space Wave, Activate!" and threw his cloak over his body and disappeared, just like he had done before!

He reappeared right next to Sailor Moon, as she was stopped by the remaining monster, other than the one that was rescued by Sailor Moonlight, he immediately wrapped his cloak around them both, Sailor Moon and him, and disappeared again!Then they reappeared right next to Moonlight, who had just been attacked with the monster's armed claw, that had previously been attacking Sunblade, for Sunblade was now doubled over now in faintness too, as he had a large circle of blood around his side where the sailor monster of Galaxia's had hit him in the very beginning when they had not at first known they were there!

And Moonlight was very weak from excessive magic energy expenditure, so she was barely holding the monster's other claw from her throat!

And Mamoru, now as Tuxedo Mask, was fighting with an injured arm to hold back the sailor monster's other arm and so therefore couldn't help anyone else out either!

Dark Spacefire drew his Naganata into fighting position, and stood protectively over Tuxedo Mask, protecting him from the claw that was steadily pressing inwards against Mask's weakening, injured arm!

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon in desperation to save her new friend, grabbed the monster's claw that was inching steadily towards Moonlight's throat, but she was not strong, and the amazingly strong monster was not very impeded at all by the effort!Then Moonlight whispered to Sailor Moon:

"Grab onto my brooch, and concentrate your energy into it!When you do my staff, that I used to change the humans back to normal before, will appear in your hands.Then yell, 'Eternal Moonlight Crystal Kiss' really loud, and aim it at monster!Then you will see why I saved it!"

Sailor Moon immediately did as she was told, in desperation to save everyone's life, and so when the wand appeared in her hand, she aimed it at the sailor monster, and yelled "Eternal Moonlight Crystal Kiss!"

The monster immediately was surrounded by a flood of star and moon light rays, and when the light show ended, a male in a dress suit and slacks was on his knees, a golden crystal over his head, that was being enveloped by a flower that appeared right below it, and then the flower disappeared, and the man fell to the floor.

"Sailor Galaxia's Monsters are not really monsters, they are humans, whose star seeds are taken out, and then they turn into Phages, a warped version of Sailor Senshi.So if you had killed the Phage, the human would be dead forever, the innocent human.But don't feel bad, dear Sailor Moon, for you had no way of knowing that!", Sailor Moonlight said getting up weakly from her crouched position, with Sailor Moon's help.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a yell from Sailor Moon-Star, "MOON! MOONLIGHT! WATCH OUT!", Moon Star yelled, and knew she had not the magic or the time to help them from the descending magic energy rays coming lighning fast towards the two senshi!Sailor Star Fighter whipped around at the warning yell as well, and ran as fast as he could towards his beloved, but he also knew somewhere deep in his heart that he would also not make it in time, and he too was weakened from so many magical attacks on his part!

Then: "SILENT WALL!"

All of a sudden a young girl of about 12, with short black hair and a sailor suit on similar to Sailor Moon's, landed next to Moon and Moonlight, whirling around a Glave in her hands that was forming a protective translucent energy circle over all of their heads!

Then: "Dead Scream!" came another voice, this time whispered, and a tall and slim woman with dark, long, green hair also appeared through the nearby doors whirling around her staff that was shaped like a key!

The monster immediately was destroyed!

Sailor Moon was so incredibly relieved, and after everything else that she had been witness to, and even participated in, she didn't believe she would be surprised by anything anymore!

Immediately, all of the warped humans turned back to normal and slumped unconsciously to the floor, with the last of the monsters responsible for their evil transformation gone, and all of the many senshi that had fought so hard, sighed in relief and sank down into the nearest auditorium seat that they were close to.

And just when it seemed that everything was ok, Sailor Moon realized that Sailor Moonlight was unconscious and was starting to appear as a ghost!

Unazuki and Naru who had come down the stairs leading to and from the stage balcony when Sailor Moon had leaped down after halting her Tiara attack, had now arrived to where Moon and the others she had been saving, were at.They were carrying each, the also ghost like, Raging Revolution, and the Unknown Senshi!And the Unknown Sensh was so incredibly more ghostlike then all the others, including Dark Spacefire, that she was only visible as gaseous like air in the color pattern of her clothing!

"What is going on?Why are they having this happen to them?!All of the monsters are gone, so what is going on!?" Unazuki said worriedly.

"The dark garbed boy that rescued me also looks the same way, and so does the injured male companion of Sailor Moonlight!" Tuxedo Mask also said worriedly, holding the dark garbed boy, Dark Spacefire, in his arms, who he noticed was even more ghostly then the others that were near them and suffering from ghostliness, except the Uknown Senshi, who was still the most like a ghost of any of them!

Then the green haired sailor senshi gasped.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask whirled around to see what she had seen, and saw that she was looking at Sailor Moonlight, Golden Sunblade, and Dark Spacefire with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Thank you for saving us, the both of you! Do you know what is going on with our fellow senshi, you look like you know something that we don't!" Sailor Moon asked gently, but firmly.

The dark green haired woman replied, "You are very welcome Sailor Moon!I am Sailor Pluto, and my younger female companion is Sailor Saturn, we are also known as Setsuna and Hotaru, respectively, when we are not senshi.And yes, I am afraid I do know, or atleast have an inkling of what is going on.For you see, and might already know or suspect, all of these other senshi and knights are not from our time, they are from a future time, though what time exactly I don't know.You see all people and things that exist anywhere have a specific time signature inside of the atoms that make them up, and if you are trained to be able to see this signature, and have the talent for it, then you can recognize if something or someone is from a different time.And I am the Senshi Guardian of the Time/Space Gates and Tunnels, so I have enough experience and talent for detecting people's time signatures, that I can sense from a person if they are from a different time, and all of these senshi of yours have future time signatures!And the dark garbed boy is from a time even further than whatever time some of the others are from, and," Pluto continued, looking now at the Uknown Senshi that was virtually non-existant, "She I believe is also from a future time, though her time signature is very hard to read, as it is,"Pluto seemed to be struggling to understand something that only she was able to see at all, "like distorted or something, it is just completely different from anything I've ever seen before in all of my traveling through space and time, quite frankly, I don't know what to make of her, she is so different in her time signature that I am completely clueless as to where and when she is from!" Pluto finished, looking in awe and interest at the robed girl in Naru's arms.

Sailor Star Fighter, Maker, and Healer, who were now standing behind Sailor Moon, said together, "Look!" pointing at Sailor Moonlight and Golden Sunblade, who were slowly fading back into solidity!And as they were virtually completely normal again, Tuxedo Mask noticed that Dark Spacefire also seemed to be growing more solid again as well!Soon even the Unknown Senshi was regaining her solidity, and then everyone was back to normal again, and coming back into consciousness!

Sailor Moon, who was sitting on her lower legs, with Sailor Moonlight's head on her lap, saw that Sailor Moonlight was now fully back to consciousness!

Sailor Moonlight said, in a sleepy voice, "I'm sorry to have scared you, but our existences are in even more jeopardy then they were before, for as she," Sailor Moonlight said pointing at Sailor Pluto, "probably knows, we are from a time in the future.And we have now come to be aware of one more major chaotic wave that is in the Time/Space Continuum, other than the fact that all of your enemies from different years are attacking at once.For you see," she then said, pointing towards Sailor Saturn, "She should not be able to change into Sailor Saturn yet!………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Email People!!! Email, Email, Email!! Heheheheh LOL!!! 

Sorry, didn't mean to sound pushy, cause I'm not, but I do love email, and have always dreamed of getting lots of it if I ever wrote my own fanfics, which I am doing, obviously, now, LOL!So please email me if you want to, PLEASE!!! 

[iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com][3] ! 

Thankiee Thanksiess!! 

Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, Warm wishes to all of you readers! 

"See" you during the next Chapter! 

*^_^* 

-Seiya's Star- 

3/17/2001 

*************************************************************************************************

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/rasciana/MetYouEarlierPics.htm
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm
   [3]: mailto:iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com



	8. Chapter 8:

**"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier"**

**Chapter 8: "Introductions, and Startling Revelations!"**

**by Seiya's Star**

**started 3-23-01 - finished 3-29-01**

**[A Seiya & Usagi Story, with major parts for all the other couples, and with New Senshi]**

***********************************************************************

Hello everybody! I am sorry that this Chapter was a long time in coming, I ummm.... was having doubts about my writing ability, and my ability to be able to continue doing justice to this story, hehehehe, i laugh, but it is the truth. Even with pep talks from my friends, I still was reading other stories, and thinking that mine wasn't as good *shrugs* Anywayss.....

**Story Dedication:**

This Story is dedicated to one of my newer friends, Princess Lesse, who also has/is writing a excellent Seiya & Usagi fanfic, that is on fanfiction.net, my own site, and many others, and is very well worth reading! It is called "A True Destiny" and it is wonderful! Also, she has written a few other great Sailor Moon Stories, including a Haruka and Usagi one, which I will be reading very shortly! Anyways, she is wonderful, and a Super Friend!, and she even has offered to advertise my story on her own, so she is being incredibly nice to me, for which i am eternally grateful! So if you are reading this, Princess Lesse, this Chapter is dedicated to you, I really hope that you like it!

**Want to see What All The New Senshi Look Like? Then go to this URL then!**

[http://www.geocities.com/rasciana/MetYouEarlierPics.htm][1]

**Want to See My Sailor Moon Site!? I'd love to have you Go to It! Then Go to this URL:**

[http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm][2]

**Want to Keep Me From Ever Taking this Long to Get Out Another Chapter, by keeping me from having any more writing doubts?**

**Then EMAIL ME, or if you are reading this from Fanfiction.net, then you could also REVIEW this Story! My email addy is:** [iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com][3]

Please Either Email or Review this Story, Pleaassseeeee!!! If you haven't already!? Cause I really am having writing doubts, and questioning my ability to write this well, even with the very nice people who have so far written me emails or reviews! 

Trust me, i am not asking you to Email me and tell me Good things about this story cause I want to feel 

superior or heavy headed! I really am worrying that i am not writing this well! So that is why this chapter took so long to write, and it might become true with the next chapter writing time period, i don't know, so please email me people, please? or review? 

**Disclaimers:**

Ummmm.... I don't own Sailor Moon. Do you believe me? Well you should, cause if I did own it, don't you think that Seiya and Usagi would have been a couple in both the TV Anime and the Manga/Comic?! Of course they would have, if I owned it, so obviously I don't! But I do own a undying love and respect and admiration and worship for Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter!! Sooo... There! :-P lol.

Ok, enough of my notes, I know that some people are really looking forward to finally getting to read this chapter, so I will not delay you anymore, if anyone even reads these Author's Notes thingees anyways, LOL, sooo here you go, Chapter 8!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 8

"Introductions & Startling Revelations!"

Sailor Saturn looked at Sailor Moonlight with much confusion, as did the Sailor Starlights, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask, who had no idea that things should be a certain way, and were not.

"Why should I not be Sailor Saturn yet?" the thin, small, short black haired senshi asked.

Sailor Moonlight looked like she was at a major loss for words, "Well, I'm not exactly sure that I should say, for I have no idea how far astray things have gone, and at this point, I am afraid that any small thing that isn't suppose to be, could complete destroy all of Reality, and then True Chaos would Reign." Sailor Moonlight answered mysteriously.

Meanwhile, by this time, all of the other senshi, had met up with the ones around Moonlight and Golden Sunblade. As usual, the bubbly and unsinkably enthusiastic and friendly Tanoshii/ Sailor Moon Star, decided to brake the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, you know, we should probably focus on doing two things right now! One, we should probably change back into ourselves, or else we will have a lot of questions from all of these people who will be waking up very shortly! And second of all, after that, we should probably all get to know each other, after all, we are all senshi, and all on the same side, so lets get to be friends!" Tanoshii finished, a big friendly smile on her face.

"Ummm...." Tuxedo Mask broke in before anyone else could respond to Tanoshii's comment, " I think the first thing that we have to do is get some help for Aisaru! He was majorly injured by the fight!" he finished, having gone over to help support the copper-gold haired Aiseru, who was almost completely curled over now in pain and blood lossed weakness.

"Worry not! I will take care of his wounds." Saturn said, with a shy smile on her face, as she walked up to Aisaru. She laid a hand on his wound, and after a few seconds, a warm glow appeared around her hand, and then on Aiseru's side, and after a few more seconds, she removed her hand, and his side was back to normal!

" Thank you very much, Hotaru! I was not sure how much longer I was going to be able to stay conscious, as the wound was deep, and I had lost much blood from it during the fight with that Phage! I am in your debt!" Golden Sunblade said, smiling very warmly at Sailor Saturn.

"You know my name?" Saturn said, before remembering to be polite, "And you are very welcome!" she said, right before she started to swoon. Golden Sunblade immediately reached out and supported her, keeping her from falling down, "Thanks! My ability to heal weakens my already limited constitution, and your wound was very bad, so it took a lot of my energy!" she explained.

"Ummmm.... I hate to rush everyone hear, but I think that people are starting to wake up! And since I don't think that the performance is going to continue, we really need to get out of here, before people start surrounding us en masse with questions and stuff!" Sailor Fire Nebula said.

"Might I suggest that given that many of us have "arranged" to be the Three Lights Roadies, that we adjourn to their very, very huge Coach Bus! It is tremendous, comfortable, and we can pretty much guarantee ourselves of privacy if we go there!" Sailor Lightning Rose suggested.

All of the senshi agreed, and given that many of the audience members were starting to wake up, the senshi quickly exited through the entry doors they were right near. And Kirei/Lightning Rose, who had familiarized herself with the grounds of the Tokyo Stage Theater upon arriving in this time, lead the way around back to where the musical guests parking lot was. When they rounded the final corner into the parking lot, everyone who had not previously been in the Coach Bus before, had their eyes nearly popping from their heads!

Granted that it had to travel the roads, it was about the width of a long distance Travel Bus, but the length, that was the kicker! It was as long as two, double trailered, Semi-Trucks put together, in other words, very, very, very, long! And that was nothing compared to what it looked like inside! Basically, imagine a Posh Mansion of a Mega Star, miniaturized, and arranged to fit into a long Coach Bus! It had elegant, beautiful, soft, sofas and chairs lining a lot of the walls in the main living room, and shiny dark wood tables and chairs at the sides of the sofas, and at the opposite end of the living room, in the dining area! It had elegant decorations and paintings, and many beautiful plants from all over the world decorating the tables and corners of the rooms. The living room also had swivel out shelves above three of the tables by the sofas, where one could swivel out a Television Set, VCR and DVD player, and Music System! And in the small area of free space in between the end of the living room and the start of the dining room, were two desks at each side of the bus, with two chairs at each, and two computers at each, complete with all the computer accessories one could need! And at the other side of the dining room, at the other end from the main doors they had come in by, was a door that lead into the hallway where the Three Lights bedrooms were! And Kirei, who had investigated the whole Coach Bus, knew that the bedrooms were very nicely sized, and very luxurious! 

"Well, should we all make ourselves comfortable then and get to know each other some! And maybe detransforming wouldn't be a bad idea either!" Kirei said laughing, before she closed her eyes briefly, changing back into her blue jeans and tight shirt.

All of the other senshi nodded, and in a few seconds everyone, except the "Sailor of the Unknown" had changed back into their normal clothes and appearances, and were figuring out where to sit. Everyone was kind of awkward around everyone else, as none of them really knew everybody there. So obvious little social patterns became clear as people decided where to sit. 

Of course Usagi, Naru, Unazuki, and Mamoru sat together on one couch, with Mamoru making sure to sit near Usagi, and putting his arm around her, and Usagi nuzzling up against him happily. This made all of the future visitors very nervous, which was not missed by either Usagi or Mamoru, and neither 2 could figure out why the new senshi reacted that way. Tanoshii, of course, since she had befriended Usagi and her friends to some degree, sat on Mamoru's other side. Kirei, who obviously was very close friends with Tanoshii, sat right next to Tanoshii. And Aiseru, who seemed to be close to Kirei, sat next to her, with Usa sitting next to him. In the small remaining space on the other side of Usagi's group on the couch, squeezed in Minako, who was obviously feeling dissapointed that she hadn't been able to sit near Aisaru.

In another smaller couch, on that side of the Bus, sat Pluto, now Setsuna, and Saturn, now Hotaru, who only really knew each other of everyone else there. Hataori, Kikan, and Arashi, seemed to want to sit near Setsuna, as they all rushed over to her sofa when she sat down with Hotaru, and it appeared that Someisa was definately girlfriend to Hataori, as she snuggled up in the remaining spot on that couch, next to the dark garbed boy.

In the opposite couch from Usagi, sat Seiya, who was also disappointed that he couldn't sit near her, and decided that sitting opposite from her would at least allow him to look at her unabated. Of Course Yaten and Taiki sat next to him. The detransformed Sailor Love Pulsar and Sailor Astral Sound, and Oyu and Ai, sat next to the Three Lights, as did the detransformed Quicksilver Knight. And the places that everyone chose to sat on that couch was interesting as well, for Oyu/Sailor Star Wisdom chose very clearly to sit next to Taiki, and the detransformed Love Pulsar purposefully chose to sit next to Yaten. As Taiki and Yaten were sitting on each side of Seiya. And Ai sat next to Akari and cuddled up to her affectionately. And the boy who turned into Quicksilver Knight sat next to Ai, taking the girl who turned into Astral Sound with him.

Maybe not to surprisingly, as noone at all knew her, the Senshi of the Unknown decided not to take the remaining space on Seiya's couch, and instead sat on the small couch next to it, still with her turquiose robe covering her, and the hood pulled up over her face, seeming to be as secretive about her looks as Hataori was. Hataori also was back in his previous black leather pants, and black long tunic, with it's hood continuing to shadow his face completely, with only his green hair falling slightly out of his hood showing.

This time, an unexpected person broke the now uncomfortable silence, "Ummm... Minako? I believe you have forgotten someone in the auditorium," the Sailor of the Unknown said, and she waved her hand briefly, and Artemis appeared in front of Minako's place at the couch, looking just a little miffed and confused at the same time.

"Oh Gosh Artemis! I am so sorry! In all of the chaos that followed the Intermission, I forgot all about having left you at my auditorium seat in your basket!" Minako said, pulling up the white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Artemis! I didn't know that you were already back in Tokyo, and had already found one of the Sailor Senshi!" Luna said happily, from Usagi's lap, where she had perched herself comfortably.

"Hi Luna!" Artemis greeted the black cat warmly, "I didn't know that you had done the same with Sailor Moon! And ummm... well, how did I get here, from where I was roaming around outside the theater looking for Minako??" he asked, looking around confused.

"That would be the doing of her," Arashi said, pointing to the turqoise robed senshi, "the only of one of us who hasn't detransformed and shown herself."

"That reminds me," Kikan piped up quickly, "I want to thank you for saving my life, and the lives of the others of us on the stage balcony, when that one monster was right on us! I don't know who you are, but I believe that those of us up on that balcony are in your debt, as I had no power left in me then, and Sailor Moon had tried her best as well! We could all be monsters or worse by now if it wasn't for you, and for that I am very grateful!" Kikan finished enthusiastically.

Usagi, Unazuki, Naru, and Usagi nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Yeah, and I would like to thank you for helping Artemis find me!" Minako piped in too.

"Yeah, and exactly how did you accomplish that?" Arashi asked, a little suspiciously.

"D---" Kikan cut into Arashi's statement, before cutting whatever word he was going to say off midway, then started over again, "Arashi, there is no reason to be upset with her, just because she is able to teleport things around, it is probably just a natural ability she has or something, just like Hotaru can heal things!" Kikan said, smiling at the mysterious robed senshi.

Everyone else, except Usagi and Seiya looked around uncomfortably, as apparently none of them felt as comfortable with the mysterious "Senshi of the Unknown" as Kikan appeared to be. Finally Usagi spoke up.

"I think that Arashi is just reacting to the uncomfortableness all of us feel at all of the surprises we have faced in the last hour! Gosh, I know that I am still a little in shock about everything so far, especially discovering that I am a "Senshi"! Heck, I even was so terrified at the beginning of this nightmare that I ran away from my friends! So it has been a crazy night for all of us, and I think all of us are just a little nervous and stressed around each other because of it! And I think that if we just get to know each other, and introduce ourselves, we will all be fine!" Usagi said, coming to the small, turquoised robed senshi's defense. For some strange reason, just like Kikan, she could not be afraid of the mysterious girls strange powers and reluctance to show herself. She almost felt as if she should know the small girl.

Seiya, who was looking at Usagi with open love and admiration, especially because she had been the one to break the ice with everyone, and to defend the smallest senshi, who he also felt a connection to, added his own thoughts, "I think that Usagi is right! Why don't we all introduce ourselves, and tell a little about ourselves. and then we can try to figure out what all was happening back there in that auditorium and stuff!" 

"That sounds like a great idea, Seiya, Usagi!" Tanoshii piped in again, very exuberantly, as always, "I will start, and then we can go around in a circle and all do what they suggested! My whole complete name is Tanoshii Hoshihana, ummm... well I can't really say what year I was born or anything, but my birthday is May 26! I am 14 years old, and I absolutely love socializing, singing, playing musical insruments, performing, and well, I guess those are my major interests! Ohh, and you all know by now that I turn into Sailor Moon Star! So I guess that is everything I can think of to say about myself off hand!" Tanoshii finished.

"You forgot that you also like shirking your studies and your senshi responsibilities too! You forgot to mention that, Hana,," Usa added sternly. At this point Unazuki and Naru started laughing silently. Usagi, for her part, looked at the two of them with slitted eyes, as she knew they were laughing because Usa's description of Tanoshii sounded very much like a description of Usagi.

"Well, I guess that I will go next," Kirei said, winking at noone in particular, "As most of you know, my name is Kirei Rameikishi. I am best friends with Tanoshii, and I was born on May 26th as well. I am also 14. I love sports, reading, keeping in shape by exercising and working out, and I enjoy cooking as well! I do very well in school, and I always try to encourage Tanoshii to do so as well, though it is usually an all but impossible task!" she says, winking affectionately at her black-blue haired friend, "You know that I turn into Sailor Lightning Rose. And I also love planting flowers and gardening, which never ceases to amaze anyone who gets to know me, because they don't imagine tomboys like me really liking stuff like gardening and cooking, but hey, what can you say!" Kirei finishes, shrugging and winking.

"Well, I guess that would make it my turn," Aisaru laughs warmly, winking at Kirei, "My full name is Aisaru Tayonaosu, and I was born on September 12. I am 20, and I also love socializing, and listening to music, though I must admit that I must have missed out on the singing genes that father had, but oh well, can't have everything I guess!" he says laughing, "I also like working out and keeping fit, and frequently will lift weights and stuff in my spare time. And I really enjoy playing football and baseball. I do fairly well in my studies in college, and I am still not exactly sure what I want to do when I get out of college." he says shrugging, "And you know that I turn into Golden Sunblade."

"Alright, Well, my full name is just Usa. I was born on November 4th. I am also 20. I have always grown up knowing the importance of responsibilities, so I have therefore taken all of my studies very seriously, and was a leading officer in various different clubs in the college I go to in the future. A number of the rest of the group here that travelled with me probably think that I am a little too bossy sometimes, but that is only because I am the oldest of everyone here from the future, and I, for various different reasons, am kind of responsible for all of their welfare, so I take that responsibility to them all very seriously. You know I turn into Sailor Moonlight. And I am Tanoshii's older sister. And I guess that is it for me," Usa finishes, smiling.

Hotaru, who was nearest Usa on the other couch on that side of the Bus, smiled shyly, "Well, my name is Hotaru Tomoe, I turn into Sailor Saturn. I am 11 years old, and I am best friends with Setsuna, who has taken me in and raised me after a scientific experiment went wrong and exploded, killing my dad, who was a well respected scientist, " she says, looking a little downcast, at which point Pluto puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I was born on January 6th, 1981, and I love learning about World History in school. I don't have many friends, because many people are scared off by my strange healing gifts, but I try not to let that bother me. I love reading and collecting unique, and not so unique, lamps, and must have tons of them stored in my room at Setsuna's house, "she says laughing affectionately at Setsuna, who smiles back at her affectionately. 

A number of those from the future looked very worriedly at Saturn when she mentioned her father having died in the explosion, but then quickly recover and look normal again. But their nervous and worried expressions don't escape Setsuna, who is baffled by their strange reactions to Hotaru, and to Usagi and Mamoru, who also for some reason seem to elicit worried expressions on their faces. But as she realizes that Hotaru is finished with her introduction and that it is now her turn, she temporarily stops her frantic thinking, and introduces herself.

"I am called Setsuna Meioh, and you all know now that I turn into Sailor Pluto. I am 17 years old. I was born on October 29th, 1975. I love to shop, and also really love fashion designing. I am currently learning fashion designing in college, and have been told that I am pretty good at it. I abhor cockroaches, always have, and have no idea why," she sais laughing, "And I guess that is it for me," she finishes.

"Well I guess that makes it my turn!" Kikan pipes in, "My full name is Kikan Mitsuamidarega, and I was born on February 3rd. I am Hataori's younger brother," he says, gesturing to the silent, tunic cloaked older boy with the green short hair the same color as Pluto's, with his arm around Someisa, "though sometimes I believe he wishes that I was not his brother!" he says laughing warmly at Hataori, who doesn't respond, "I am 9 years old, and have been told that I am a very gifted Senshi, as my abilities and powers have matured very quickly. And so you all know as well that I turn into a female senshi, Sailor Raging Revolution, when I transform. But I was born a guy, and that is what I am essentially. I also love socializing, and playing musical instruments. And I guess that that is everything I can think of to say about me!"

Hataori, who is next to Kikan, doesn't immediately say anything, that is until Kikan nudges him hard in the ribs, "Ok, ok," he says irritatedly at his younger brother, "I am called Hataori Deuchu. I am 16. You know that I turn into Dark Spacefire. I am fighting partner to my wonderful girlfriend, Someisa," he says, squeezing her affectionately, "and I was born on July 8th. Are you satisfied now, Kikan?" he says irritatedly, clearly not having liked having to say anything at all about himself, as he had an irritated voice the whole time of his reluctant introduction.

"NO!" Kikan replies exasperatingly, as he reaches up and pulls back Hataori's hood so as to show his older brother's face, "we are trying to grow comfortable around each other, and secretiveness is not going to help matters at all!" Kikan continues. Meanwhile, everyone is surprised to see that Hataori's whole irises on his eyes are a fathomless black, like the deepest center of a black hole! And his face is very pale, like the white of a bleached bone. His looks are almost frightening to everyone who has seen him for the first time, which is basically everyone except Kikan and Someisa. And everyone notices that he has lots of similar facial features with Setsuna. "Hataori and myself, as well as Someisa, are all from a time farther in the future then that of everyone else." Kikan finishes, as further explanation on who they were.

Someisa, after smiling on seeing her boyfriend furiously yank his hood back over his head, continues with the introductions, "My name is Someisa Deshi. I am also 16. I was born on August 16th, and I turn into Sailor Aqua Rebirth. I love dressing up in high fashion, collecting and wearing make up and cosmetics! I love to shop! I also have a fascination with the more evil things, though I assure you all, I am not evil, I just love learning about how evil magics and evil minds work, as they are so different from all things good, and that fascinates me! And I guess that is all I can think of to say." She says, snuggling up to Hataori, who hugs her almost possessively.

"Well I guess it is now my turn to say something, and the sooner that I finish with my introduction, the sooner we get to know who she really is," Arashi says, nodding suspicously again at the cloaked and mysterious 'Senshi of the Unknown', "My full name is Arashi Ongakuhi, and you all know that I, like Kikan over there, turn into a female senshi, Sailor Fire Nebula, but I too, like him, was born a guy, and am always a guy when I am not transformed. I am 20 years old. I love playing and listening to music, kind of like my father, though just like him, I probably will never be a musician, unfortunately. Ummm.... I was born on December 29th. And I am very into the supernatural stuff, and take the supernatural stuff really seriously, and seem to have a gift with it," he says shrugging, "And I guess that that makes it all for me. Sooo I guess that would make it be HER turn!" he said, apparently not able to let go of his suspicion at the turqoised cloaked, small senshi.

Everyone can see, from under her hood, only her strangely glowing eyes, and her full lips, that parted into a smile, "Very well, my name is Shiranai. I am about 2 years old, though I guess you could say that I mature very quickly in abilities and intelligence," she adds in her musical, lovely voice, "I'm not exactly sure what month you would say I was born in, as ummm.... well, time is measured differently where I come from. But my mother always would tell me that I was a Pisces, so from what I have researched of this time period, that would mean that I was born somewhere in between February 19th and March 20th. Mom and Dad were always able to remember the old ways of measuring time, given that they were around a long time during the times of that way of measuring time. I am not really sure what else to say about myself, so I guess I am finished." she said sweetly, her voice sounding like a bell in its kindest form!

"Ummm aren't you forgetting about something!" Arashi says a little irritatingly, "Hataori had to show his face, so we should be able to see yours too! For all we know, you might be an enemy or something!" he added, his voice getting a little more angry now.

"Arashi, don't you think you are overeacting! She helped us, if you will recall," Kikan said, kindly, but with a edge of exasperation, at the older man, who many of the others realized looked an awful lot like Kikan himself, as their hair was the exact same color, as were their faces.

The boy who transformed into the Quicksilver Knight, sensed that this could get ugly, and didn't want that to happen, so he piped in, "Well, my girlfriend is mighty shy," he said, squeezing the girl who turned into Sailor Astral Sound gently, "So I will make introductions for both of us! I am called Kaze Dekappatsudaku, and you all know that I turn into the Quicksilver Knight. My lovely girlfriend here is named Shizuka Hosekaioto, and turns into the lovely Sailor Astral Sound! I am 12 years old, and Shizuka is 11. I am considered to be really fast at running around and doing things, so that is why I was given the Knight name of Quicksilver Knight. I love playing sports, and am very good at car racing and various different sports. I am considered to be one of the youngest car racers of my time, and I am really proud of that! Shizuka is brilliant when it comes to math! She is learning 11th grade math at 11 years of age! She is a major wiz at it, and I am very proud of her! Though I do wish that she would take the rest of her classes more seriously," he says squeezing her lovingly, as she blushes and hides her face in his shoulders, "She is also very good at singing, her voice, the few times she chooses to use it, is very lovely, and she could probably make lots of money as a singer or musical stage performer, if she tried it! And I guess that that about sums us up in a nut shell!" he said, smiling and hugging his shy girlfriend close to his side.

Ai was next to pipe in right after he left off, also sensing the tense atmosphere around Arashi, "Well, my name is Ai Derei! I am 12 years old, and the slightly older twin sister of Kaze! I am 12 years old therefore, just like my brother, and I was born on May 13th. I turn into Sailor Marine Tornado. I always believe that everything and everyone has good inside of them! I love supernatural stuff like fairies and dragons and things like that, and have a gift with being able to see those mythical kind of creatures, that most others can't see! I also believe in protecting all nature and animals, and being caring of everything! So you will probably frequently see me taking in injured animals or sick plants or something," she laughs happily, "I love playing musical instruments, and seem to have a gift for the stringed instruments like the violin and cello, and have had the honor of playing in the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra on various occasions! That was such a delightful experience, and I will probably end up having the offer to do it again in the years to come, when I return to my time! OH, and I love swimming, absolutely love it! Can't get enough of it actually! I swim competitively in fact, and have won quite a few prizes for my quick swimming! And well, I guess that is it! And I have to say, I am looking forward to getting to know everyone, this is all just so exciting!" Ai finished, making sure to smile at all of those in the room that she did not know, meaning all of Usagi's friends, Usagi herself, the Three Lights, and the four time travelers who came from a further time in the future.

The girl who turned into Sailor Love Pulsar, who had her arm around Ai, smiled nervously, and then hestitantly spoke up, "My name is Akari Deutsukushiichokkan. I was born on September 4th, and I am 12 years old. I love reading, and I also love writing music, though I, like my older brother Aisaru, also believe that dad's singing genes skipped me entirely. But my songs that I have written seem to be good, as he himself has sung them and made them quite popular, and a number of other popular singers have also made them mega hits, so I guess I must have a talent for it. Dad taught me how to write music when I was very young, after he realized that I had a gift for it. Ummmm... other than that, well, I am best friends with Ai here," she adds, looking very tenderly at the sweet marine haired girl curled up lovingly next to her, who returns her warm smile, "and I guess that is about it. You all know that I turn into Sailor Love Pulsar."

Yaten looks a little out of his element, as he is not for opening up to complete strangers, "Well you all know who I am, and I turn into Sailor Star Healer, which you all know too, so I guess that is it for me, everything else you could want to know about me is probably publicized somewhere."

Seiya, on realizing that Yaten was not going to say anything else, decides it was his turn. And he decided to not go for the debonair act anymore, after all, he wanted to become everyone's friend, if he was going to succeed at winning his Odango, so he acted his charming, but nice self, "Well, I believe at least some of you know that I am Seiya Kou. And you all now know that I turn into Sailor Star Fighter. I am," he paused, as he really was not sure exactly how old he was suppose to have become on traveling back to this time, then, on realizing that he had been the same age as Usagi in his own time line, he figured that he was also around her age in this time line, "14 years old. I love to sing, obviously," he added smiling charmingly, looking at Usagi, "and also playing different musical instruments, and getting away from the large crowd of fans that seem to swarm the three of us anywhere we go. I also enjoy writing lyrics and composing music, just like Akari does! And I love playing American Football! I guess that is all I can think of to start out with, anyways! And I have to say, it is very nice to be able to be myself around people, so I look forward to becoming everyone's friend!" he says, winking in Usagi's direction. From the corner of his eyes he saw Tanoshii and Usa giving a thumbs up sign, where only people on the opposite couch where he was sitting would be able to see, and this baffled him.

Taiki, also seeing this, wasn't allowed to continue thinking on it right then, as it was his turn to introduce himself, "Well, I am Taiki Kou, and I turn into Sailor Star Maker. I enjoy playing the guitar, reciting poetry, going to cultural exhibits such as museums, and I take studying very seriously, and always make sure to do my best in my studies. And I also will help Seiya in writing the lyrics for our songs, as songs are much like poetry, which I have always loved. And I believe that is all I can come up with to say," he said, shrugging.

Oyu looked admiringly at Taiki, before turning to everyone else, "I am named Oyu Seisakusha Kagayaiteiru. I turn into Sailor Star Wisdom. I am apparently super brilliant, as at the age of 12 I am already enrolled in my 2nd year of medical school in my own time. I am able to think out problems and everything else super fast with no help at all. And I also take studying and learning seriously, and love learning! I usually read every book that I can get a hold of, and am almost like family with all of the employees that work at my local library! Ohhh, and I love to write as well! Both poetry and prose! I have written and published 2 books in my time that are widely loved and accepted by readers all over, and fellow writers alike. I love music too! I love to sing, and I love to play the keyboard and piano! And I guess that is all that can be said of me!" Oyu said smiling.

Minako then looked around brightly, "Well, that would make it my turn, would it not! Well my name is Minako Aino, and you all know now that I turn into Sailor V! I was born on October 22, 1978. I love shopping, acting, and pursuing my dream to one day become an idol! And I too like socializing with friends! And I was introduced to my Sailor powers through my Guardian Cat, here, Artemis! And I guess that is all I can think of to say about me!" 

"Well I guess it is my turn next, then, isn't it?" Unazuki asked smiling, "Well, lets see, my whole name is Unazuki Furuhata. I work at the coffee shop above Crown Arcade, where my older brother, Andrew, works. I am 15 years old, and am in my first year of high school. I love reading romance stories, listening to classical music, and I love writing poetry. And I guess that that is everything I can think of to say about myself." 

Naru smiled at her one best friend, before starting her own introduction, "Well, my name is Naru Osaka, and I was born on January 1st 1978. I love reading mystery stories, and watching mystery shows on television, I love arts and crafts like projects, like painting decorative miniatures, sculpting, and drawing. I also love math in school, and always study real hard at it. And I love listenning to all kinds of music. And I guess that that is all I can think of to say about me," she finishes, blushing shyly.

"Well that would make it my turn then, wouldn't it?!" Usagi pipes in happily, "Well what can I say about myself? My whole name is Usagi Tsukino, and I was born on June 30th, 1978. I love eating, shopping, reading manga, and playing video games! And listenning to cool music! And I guess that is all that I can think of to say about myself for the time being!" she says, smiling happily and squeezing Mamoru's hand affectionately.

Mamoru squeezes her hand back, and looks at her fondly, before smiling back out at everyone else, "Well, I guess that leaves it up to me to finish everything. My name is Mamoru Chiba, and I am 18. I love reading, jogging, studying, and i guess that is all i can think of for the moment," he said, squeezing his arm around Usagi.

"Well then, I guess there are no more excuses then for the 'Senshi of the Unknown' not to show herself!" Arashi said a little triumphantly, Kikan looking a little exasperatedly at him. 

At this point, everything got very quiet again, as it appeared most of the others present did not completely feel comfortable around the unknown looking girl either, and didn't know how to react to Arashi's persistence, as they too wondered why she was still hiding herself. Finally, it was Seiya who helped ease the tension, and saved Shiranai from having to do something it seemed she wasn't ready for.

"You know, it is very late, and I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use some really good sleep before discussing anything serious, or whatever! And given that we have plenty of room here for all of you, why don't all of you stay here, and if your worried about parents or whatever, you can call them and tell them that your staying at each other's houses! I think it would be fun, and then we can get to know each other more tommorow!" 

Everyone immediately got big smiles on their faces, as the prospect of staying with the Three Lights in this awesome Coach Bus was just really great! Soon, even Arashi forgot temporarily about seeing what Shiranai looked like, and all of them got all the sofas, and the two guest bedrooms, ready for sleeping, and those that lived with parents called their parents. Unazuki made hot chocolate for everyone, as she discovered that the Three Lights had plenty of food of all varieties in the refrigerator and shelves around the dining room. Everyone, after readying everything for sleeping, sat or laid around the living room, enjoying the hot chocolate, chatting, and getting to be comfortable with each other. That is everone except Shiranai, who just sat quietly on a lounge chair by the edge of the living room near the dining room. Soon, everyone was getting very sleepy and everyone started to go to sleep, with all of the 12 and younger kids going into the 2 Guest Bedrooms and everyone else going to sleep on the sofa's, which opened up into sofabeds. 

The only ones to still be awake now were Shiranai, and Seiya. Shiranai had been occupying herself, seemingly with great curiosity, with one of the two computers, and had been doing stuff on it even when people were still up. Seiya, on the other hand, was sitting at the dining room table, with a large cup of hot chocolate, watching Usagi sleep, curled up next to Unazuki and Naru on one of the smaller sofa beds, with Mamoru wrapped up in a sleeping bag near the bed. He was worried about his ability to win Usagi's heart, as she and Mamoru, after only one day, seemed to be so close. A few tears escaped his eyes, without his knowing, as he was just staring at her beautiful face, curled up in a smile, as if she was dreaming something wonderful, and with a little bit of bitterness, he wondered if it was Mamoru she was seeing in her slumber.

"Worry not, Onoirte Daidein Seiya, for she is actually dreaming of you singing to her, while she is on the stage, with you holding her hand, so you have nothing to worry about, so please don't cry," a musical, sweet, voice said, interrupting his sad musings, and he turned his head to see the robed Shiranai standing to the side of his chair, her small form looking up at him, with her hood still hiding her face. She had placed her small, sleave covered hand on his leg, and all he could see of her face was her eyes, which seemed to be shining with unshed tears?

"Ho--, How... How do you know that?" Seiya stammered, somehow not doubting at all that she was telling the truth, though he had no idea how he knew this.

"It's very hard to explain, Daidein, but lets just say that it is another special ability I have, to see into others thoughts, if I concentrate," she said, her lovely, musical voice reaching a higher tone. For some reason, Seiya was getting the idea that this indicated that she was happy or pleased.

Seiya was very mystified by this small female, but he also found himself feeling a kinship to her, and also feeling something of a parental love for her, even though he hardly knew her at all. Then it occured to him, she had attached unfamiliar words to his name, which just made him more fascinated by her, "You called me Onoirte Daidein Seiya, may I ask why? And what it means, as I am not familiar with the words?" Seiya asked, giving her a loving, charming smile [and we all know how charming that smile can be, and loving too ^_~].

She laughed, and her laugh sounded like a thousand bells tingling in perfect heavenly harmony, it immediately made Seiya feel happier and more optimistic on winning his Odango, "I'm afraid I can't answer that, at least not right now. Sorry Daidein, but there is a reason for that, and later, when the time is right, I will answer that for you! But it is a somewhat old, and very lovely language here on Earth," she said, and he caught a sight of her lips, very full and lovely, curving into a caring smile.

"Well, can I ask you then why you don't want to show your face? All of us are very nice people, of that I am certain, so there is no need to fear us!" Seiya said, looking down at her shadowed face.

"I would show my face to everyone tomorrow, but I am very scared to do so, for I don't know how everyone will react, and I don't want to accidentally cause problems, since this time line is in such peril," she said, her musical voice now taking on a lower tone, which Seiya got the feeling meant she was sad or worried.

"I would love to see your face, Shiranai, and trust me, you have nothing to worry about from me! You are a very nice girl, and there is nothing that will change me from thinking that!" Seiya finished saying, taking her hand.

"I believe that, Daidein, believe me I do!" she said, "and I was going to show you my face tonight anyways, so here you go," she said, her voice rising back up to a higher tone again.

She slowly took the hand he was not holding, and brought it up to her hood, and slowly slid it back from in front of her face, and then all the way down behind her back. As she did, Seiya's eyes widened on his face, and they both heard a gasp from two different sides of them, the hallway leading to the bedrooms, and over by the bed that Usagi was sleeping on.

What Seiya saw was a very shapely, gorgeous face, that resembled his own in many ways, when he was Sailor Star Fighter, but with major differences, that were astounding! For her skin color was not peach or brownish, like any known human race, but was a lovely, sea blue color, very much like her robes! And her hair was a lot like Usa's hair, pink, but with a lot of orange mixed into the color! And her eyes! Her eyes were gold in the colored part, and the part that is usually white, was silver! Her lovely full lips were also pinkish orange too, like her hair was. And how she looked like him, other than in her face, was that her long, knee length wavy orange-pink hair, was tied back in a ponytail like his own, and cut just like his up near his head! She was stunningly, and exotically lovely! And she appeared as a woman, in her face, even though she was so short, though he could, of course, only see her face, and not any more of her body.

"Oh My God, Shiranai, you are beautiful! Why in the world would you not want anyone to see your face!?" Usagi said from the bed, in a very low voice, so as not to wake anyone else up. She had been the one to gasp from her side of Shiranai's and Seiya's place in the dining room.

"Uhhh....ummmm... uhhhh.... yeah, what she said!" came the stuttering young male voice of Kikan, who was the one that came in and gasped from his side of them, in the hallway door leading to the bedrooms.

Shirana and Seiya looked from Kikan, to Usagi, and then back again to each other, before smiling, "Thank you, though I don't believe I deserve the compliment! And because I know that many people will be startled by my appearance, and then frightened of it," she replied, her voice going from a high tone to a low one.

Kikan then heard a voice in his head, a different one from his brother's, but a familiar, and lovely one, ::If I am correct, you are hear for part of the same reason I am, to see that these two get together, am I correct? Kind Kikan?::

::Shiranai? ummm... yes! I am, cause if they don't get together, then chances are that my new friends parents won't hook up either, and then neither will mine, and not only that, but they really are a match made in heaven, so yeah!:: he replied.

::Well then what do you say we set them up to get some alone time for a little bit before they both go to sleep?" Shiranai asked mentally to him, her voice taking on a high, jingling tone now.

Kikan mentally smiled, ::That sounds like a great idea, Shiranai, and I will gladly help you in that endeavor, but under one condition!:: he said, now mentally smiling in good hearted cunningness.

Shiranai studied him mentally, trying to figure out what he was up to, and why he had a condition for doing something to fulfill his important mission, ::Well, given that it is an important step for the goal of hooking them up, to take this opportunity now, then I guess, if the condition is reasonable, that I will provide it. So what is it?:: she replied, still mentally, her voice this time taking on a flat tone, still lovely though, that Kikan thought meant she was a little scared.

::I want to know your whole name, and I am very familiar with using mental communication, as I can always tell from my brother's mental tone, if he is lying or not, and we are telepathic and empathic, so I will know if you are lying! But I don't want to scare you, I won't tell another living soul, it will be our secret, but I want to know it!:: he said, placing reassurance and caring and trust into his mental voice tone, ::and I want to know your WHOLE name, first, middle if you have one, and Last, so no dodging the answer!:: he said, mentally smiling.

There was a few moments of pause, as it appeared Shiranai was very hesitant, but finally she relented to his wish, as she really wanted to take this opportunity to set Seiya and Usagi to having some alone time together, ::My whole name is, well, ...... it is.... ummm.... you really can't tell a soul! But it is..... Shiranai Noryokobanno...... ::

Kikan was shocked, and confused, and mystified for he knew what her name meant in Japanese! But it was not going to distract him from also realizing and finding out what her last name was, for she still hadn't given it, he was certain, ::and your last name?:: he kindly prompted.

Shiranai physically closes here eyes, in fearful resignation, as she mentally replies, ::umm..... *big sighs*....... it is.... Kou:: 

*****************************************************************************************

Sooooo...... what did you think!? Email, or Review!? Please!? [iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com][3]

**Want a glimpse of what will happen next? Anyone? Going once! Going Twice! SOLD to the group of Seiya fans in the front row, all Net friends of mine, and avid lovers of this fanfic!**

**Kikan, Shiranai, if you will do the honors of giving them their prize, a glimpse into Chapter 8!?**

Kikan: Well I would be honored, well lets see, Shiranai and I, the super date matchers, push both of them into each other, so they accidentally kiss each other! Right Shiranai?

Shiranai, smiling: Ummmm..... well... that was not exactly what I had in mind.... I was thinking more along the lines of whispering to Usagi that Seiya was crying, and then having her, being her sweet nice self, immediately go over and comfort him!

Kikan: That sounds great! I already have an idea of just how we can set it up so that you get the chance to whisper that to her, without Seiya growing suspicious of anything! So i was thinking of ....

Well, i don't want to interrupt their planning, and I'm sure that neither do you readers, cause after all, we want their plan to work, don't we!? LOL Sooooo... remember.... email, people! or review! Alrightee Then.... Until Next Time!

Ciau for now! C Ya Next Chapter! Love ya all lots!

*^,~*

-Seiya's Star

3-30-01

*************************************************************

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/rasciana/MetYouEarlierPics.htm
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm
   [3]: mailto:iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com



	9. Chapter 9

"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier" Chapter 9, by Seiya's Star

**"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier"**

**Chapter 9: "Don't Despair Seiya! Tanoshii's Moving Speech Saves The Day!"**

**by: Seiya's Star**

**started 4-6-01 - finished 4-13-01**

****************************************************

**Hello All! My heart felt Thank You's to anyone who is still reading this fanfic, and who still likes it! I am sorry that this Chapter was also a long time in coming. This time the reason wasn't so much that i was doubting my writing ability, though I still have been, but that my life took a turn for the unexpectedly stressful and sadly scary. Suffice it to say, I now can almost relate to Seiya's situation in my fanfic, and so it has complicated my life, and my ability to find time to write, though hopefully this new situation in my own life will make ability to write this fanfic even better! One can hope atleast. *^_^* Anyways...**

**Chapter Dedication:**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my wonderful husband, Gary, who I love just as much as Seiya loves Usagi! I adore him and love him so much, and I don't know if he will ever get this far in reading my fanfic or not, but if he does, I want him to know that I love him dearly, and that I honestly pray that we will spend the rest of our lives together, though I will still love him no matter what. He has done a lot for me, and made my life so much better, and so I owe him much, and sincerely hope that i get the chance to show him my appreciation, by giving him a happy family and spending a wonderful life with him. So, Gary, if you ever do read this, my heart is yours, and I love you so very much. This Chapter is dedicated to you! *^,^***

********

**The next chapter will be dedicated to all of the wonderful people who wrote me nice reviews for this fanfic on fanfic.net, and to the few who emailed me as well, during the last few time periods of writing the last few chapters!**

************

**Selfless Site Promotions, LOL:**

**Wanta see what all my new senshi look like? Then Go here!:**

[**http://www.geocities.com/rasciana/MetYouEarlierPics.htm**][1]

**Wanta see my Sailor Moon Site [Rascia-chan's Sailor Moon Infiverse]? It is in serious need of updating, and needs a few adjustments to a few of its graphics, which are for some reason giving some people's computers graphic problems, but I'd still love to have you visit it! The more visitors i have, the more I feel like it is worth updating the Site!! So go here, please!:**

**[http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm][2] **

**Pretty soon, I will also have a site up on the Net dedicated to Seiya! When i do, i will give the url to that as well! *^_^***

**Wanta make me the happiest person in the Whole Wide Infiverse!? Then Please send me an email about my fanfic, or Review it from fanfic.net!! You'd be making me so happy, and hey, i might even dedicate a chapter to you, if you need that as some inspiration to get you to email or review me on this fanfic!! Soooo.... if you need my email, it is:**

[**iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com**][3]

************

**Standard Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon! Kaysies? Cool! However, if Naoko Takeuchi ever reads this [yeah right, like what are the chances that that would happen *shrugs*] I would gladly give over to you most of evertything i own if you will let me own Seiya! So how about it? You get a few pieces of old furniture, some books, etc. etc. etc. and I get to own Seiya! Well? What do you mean No, lol, *sighs* oh well, you can't blame a love sick "girl" for trying, can ya? LOL **

**Ohhh well, I do own all of my new senshi, and the drawings i have of them on the Net, so that is something at least, and I do love all of them a whole lot, so i guess i need to be gratefull for what i have! Soo... please, like you would really want to do this anyways... don't use my characters without asking my permission first, kaysies? Cool! **

*******

**Alright, folks, here's Chapter 9, hopes very sincerely that you enjoy! **

***^_~***

******************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 9: "Don't Despair Seiya! Tanoshii's Moving Speech Saves the Day!"**

::Kou?!:: Kikan asked mentally, barely remembering not to ask out loud, as he was immensely surprised and astounded and confused.

::Yes, Shiranai Noryokobanno Kou. And you have to swear not to say what you learned to anyone at all, cause my whole existence, and possibly all of the whole time continuum could be in jeopardy if you do!:: Shiranai said, her voice taking on a slightly piercing tone, which Kikan recognized as being frantically serious and worried.

::It is ok, please don't worry! I will not tell anyone, Shiranai, I promise! So does that mean that you are related to one or all of the Starlights then? And if so how, you look so incredibly different!?:: 

Shiranai was looking very anxious and agitated now, and finally her mind kicked in with an escape route, ::Umm... don't you think we should discuss this more a little later, cause if we don't, we will miss this opportunity to get Usagi and Seiya together for a little time tonight! And I would remind you that I did answer the questions that you required of me for your cooperation, so there can be no backing out now!:: she finished, mentally winking in relief and humorous cunning at him.

Kikan had to admit defeat on that one, not that it was going to stop him from later on finding out as much as he could about this fascinating girl who called herself Shiranai Kou. 

::Alright, for now I will let my questions about you rest, but only for now! So.... how do you have in mind to get these two paired up?:: Kikan asked mentally.

Shiranai looked first at Seiya, who was studying her intently, sensing that she was preoccupied somehow, and using that time to study her features and try to figure out who she was. Then Shiranai looked at Usagi, who had lain back down on the bed, but was facing in their direction, also studying her, Shiranai.

::You missed it, but Seiya was crying, because he is so worried about making sure he wins Usagi's heart, and because he doesn't think that he could stand loosing her again. He was starting to loose hope of winning her, cause she and Mamoru-sama seemed to be so in love already. So.... if I know Usagi well enough, if I were to let on to her secretly that he was crying, then she would probably immediately go to comfort him as a friend, and that is the start that we need to give them.:: Shiranai finished.

Kikan had a few tears hiding behind his light blue eyes, tears of sympathy for Seiya, before nodding in agreement with Shiranai, ::So I guess then that my part in our little date matching scheme is to preoccupy Seiya for the few minutes it takes you to tell Usagi he was crying, so that he doesn't become suspicious, am I correct?:: Kikan asked, winking conspiratorily at Shiranai.

Shiranai's only response was to nod her beautiful head.

"Wow! We have all certainly become really quiet now haven't we?!:: Kikan asked Seiya in a quiet voice, "Could I please ask you the favor of making me some more of that delicous hot chocolate? I don't remember where Unazuki found the ingredients for it:" Kikan asked kindly of Seiya.

::Good Work!:: Shiranai mentally said to Kikan, as that would provide all the time she needed to tell Usagi about Seiya's crying.

As soon as Seiya started searching through the myriad cabinets for the elusive hot cocoa powder, Shiranai carefully walked around the sleeping Mamoru, and over to Usagi's side of the bed.

"I hate to intrude on your sleep, but I am a little concerned about Seiya, he seems like an awfully nice guy, and he was crying, for no apparent reason that I could see, while everyone else was asleep earlier. I am worried that he might have gone through something sad. He is too nice to have to go through it alone. So I was wondering if you could talk to him and try to find out what was wrong, as you are a lot closer in age to him than I am, so he might confide in you more. And of course you are very nice too, so that might also open him up some:: Shiranai whispered to Usagi.

Usagi immediatly had a sympathetic look on her face, and sat up from her bed, taking Shiranai's hand in the process, "Worry not, Shiranai, I too don't want to see him go through something sad by himself. So no worries, I will go to him and talk to him. And you know something Shiranai, you are very nice yourself, to care so much about him! And I can't wait to get to know you better too!" she said, smiling down at the small, exotically lovely, female.

Shiranai smiled thankfully, and secretly triumphantly, at Usagi, and then walked over to Kikan, who was watching Seiya take out of the microwave the hot cocoa they had found and made, "Kikan, if you don't mind, why don't you take that cup of cocoa into the bedroom you were sleeping in and we can talk, before going to sleep ourselves? Does that sound good to you?" she asked him, winking secretively at him.

"Absolutely, I am getting pretty sleepy anyways, and I recon this here scrumptious cocoa might put me right to sleep!" he whispered loud enough for Usagi and Seiya to hear, Shiranai just had a big sweatdrop on her head, cause of his almost giving away their plans by sounding too corny.

"Good night you two, sleep well!" Usagi and Seiya said in unison, before looking at each other in laughter and then both blushing.

Kikan and Shiranai both smiled at them as they entered the hallway and shut the door closed behind them quietly. By this time, Usagi had taken a seat at the dining room table, as Seiya was taking out his 2nd cup of hot chocolate from the microwave. He looked at her in surprise as he turned around and sat down across the table from her.

"I'm surprised you aren't going back to sleep, you have had a very, very, long day today," Seiya said, taking a sip from his cocoa.

Usagi smiled before replying, "Ohh... you mean cause I was almost killed, saw brand new friends turn into super heroes in front of my eyes, and found out that I myself was a super hero from a talking cat with a moon crescent on her forehead?!" she laughed softly, "No worries, that happens to me everyday! All in the line of work of my life!" she said, winking.

Seiya looked wide eyedly awed at her, amazed that she could be so chipper after such a harrowing day, and fell in love even more with this lovely odango haired girl, "You are amazing, do you know that? I am not sure that I would be able to be so humorous in the face of everything that you dealt with today," he responded, finding it hard to keep looking at her, as he was feeling a blush color his cheeks.

Usagi misunderstood his turning his head away, and thought that it was because he was remembering whatever sad thing he had happen to him, that Shiranai had seen him cry over, "Seiya, Shiranai told me that she was worried about you, cause she saw you crying tonight, when the rest of us had fallen asleep. And I have always found that talking sad occurrences out to friends always makes me feel better! And I know that you barely know me, but I would feel so much better if you would consider me a friend, and if you would talk to me about what is bothering you," Usagi asked of Seiya, studying him intently.

Seiya was a little at a loss for words, as he couldn't rightly tell Usagi that he was crying cause he loved her and wanted her to fall in love with him, so he fumbled around for words, "Um... well.... I was crying because..... well.... have you ever loved something so much that you felt like you would never be yourself again if you couldn't have it?" Seiya asked.

Usagi thought about that for a minute, "Well.... hmmm.... there are times that I wish I was better in school, but that isn't one of those kind of things where if I didn't have it, I would feel like I was missing some important part of myself. So... hmmmm... I guess that I would have to say that if I didn't have my close friends in my life, and my wonderful family, annoying as they sometimes can be, that I would feel like a part of me was lost or something. Is that what you mean?" 

Seiya nodded, smiling lovingly at her, for being such an incredibly sweet and loyal person, and this time it was Usagi's turn to blush and turn her head downwards, from the intensely loving look he was giving her. A few seconds later she regained her usual complexion, remembering that Seiya still hadn't told her what was bothering him so much, "So I take it that you have lost something that you cared about a whole lot, then?" Usagi asked, a compassionate and kind expression on her face.

Seiya was quiet for a few minutes, trying to think of how to satisfactorily answer Usagi, without giving away his secrets, "Well, sort of anyways..... It is kind of hard to explain. I guess you could say that I discovered something that is beautiful, and lovely, and awe inspiring, and I couldn't have it, so I traveled far and wide, as part of the Three Lights, in order to find it again, and now that I think I might have discovered it again, I am afraid that I will loose it once more," Seiya replied sad eyed.

Usagi looked at him carefully, realizing that he was skirting something, as his answer was very vague, "I suppose that whatever this thing is that you found, it is probably a very personal thing in your life, if you are so hesitant to speak of it," Usagi asked kindly of Seiya.

Seiya smiled at her, "Yes, it is," he said, again giving her that intense loving look, and this time Usagi blushed and looked down, for a longer time than before, about 5 minutes went by before she found her voice again.

"Well, I certainly don't want to pry into your personal life, but you know, if you ever need a friend to talk to, I am always here for you. Because that is what friends are for, and it sounds like the three of you don't get a chance to make many friends, I would imagine anyways," she said smiling, having brought her head back up when saying this.

"Thank you, you have absolutely no idea how much it means to me that you feel that way, " Seiya said, smiling at her with his intense loving expression again.

At this point Usagi was growing a tad bit uncomfortable, cause she was wondering what it meant that Seiya kept giving her those intense looks. She had to remember that though he was a normal teenage guy, he was also a megastar, and his world and experiences were far different from hers. And she read enough tabloids and was aware enough of super star lifestyles, to know that some of them could be very persistent with things they liked, and could also be cold and arrogant at times, and that most of them grew up way too quickly. And so she had to consider the possibility, as opposite from what she had seen of Seiya's personality so far as it might be, that he might be wanting to involve her in his possibly promiscuous lifestyle. She had an instinctual feeling that Seiya was not like that, but she could not completely rely on that, and possibly end up getting involved into stuff that she was not ready for.

Usagi saved herself from further uncomfortableness, "Well, I am very happy that I seemed to have helped you feel better so far, and so I think, if you don't mind, that I will get the rest of my sleep now," she said smiling, "it has been a very long day, and I really want to feel energized for this weekend!" she said, standing up.

Seiya immediately regretted having been so open in his feelings with her, too soon, it was just so darn hard to remember that she barely knew him, and that he had to go slow with her, so as not to scare her away! 

"Thank you, Usagi, you really did make me feel much better though, and I want you to know that," he said softly, looking at her with sad eyes again. 

Usagi looked at his lovely blue eyes, and saw something in them that she couldn't understand, almost like self regret, and she wondered why, but she figured that Seiya himself might not even know, and that now was not the time to try to pry into his personal life, if ever, so she smiled back at him warmly, and walked to her bed, pulled the blankets around her body, lay down, and closed here eyes. Within seconds, she was fast asleep again.

Seiya, meanwhile, was even more worried about his chances to win her over now, then he had been before, and mentally cursed himself for being to obvious in his intense feelings towards her. He brought his head to his folded arms on the table, and cried silently, wondering if maybe this whole Wish Granting thing wasn't more of a curse to everyone involved than a blessing.

Given that most everyone was asleep, and that Seiya was too preoccupied, crying, with his face in his arms, only the two who were not asleep, Kikan and Shiranai, sharing hot chocolate on the floor of one of the guestrooms, were aware of the ripple of ghostliness that was once again experienced by all of the time travelers.

"Ohh Kikan, can you feel it?!" Shiranai asked alarmingly, looking frantically around her as she felt very weak, though weak was not quite the word, less aware of existence, her own and reality's, was more like it.

Kikan got tears in his eyes, and immediately set down his cup of cocoa, before his hands would become to insubstantial to support it anymore, "Does this mean that there is a large possibility now that they will not become a couple?" Kikan asked worriedly, thinking of his whole home life, and not baring to imagine it never existing at all.

Tears poured down Shiranai's eyes, as even she didn't know for sure what this meant, exactly, though she knew that it meant that yet another time instability was happening, "I don't know Kikan, I guess maybe our plan didn't work out well after all, maybe I should have never come here at all!" she said, crying harder now.

Kikan immediately scooted over next to her, temporarily forgetting his own increasing feeling of inexistence and instability, and put a ghostly arm around the lovely small girl, who was even more ghostly then he was, "Please don't think that Shiranai! If it wasn't for you, all of us probably would have been dead, and where would that have left all of us! We needed you, and you were there, and you should never regret that you came here, from wherever or whenever you came! So please don't cry!" Kikan pleaded, tears coming out of his own eyes freely now.

Shiranai nodded and cuddled up comfortably in Kikan's strong small arms, with her head against his chest, wetting his shirt with more of her tears of fear, and concern for the "couple" outside. Kikan just held her and did his best to hold back his own tears so as to be strong for her, because she sensed that beneath her immense calm confidence, she was very lonely and scared and worried.

Meanwhile, as the ghostliness of the time travelers continued unabated, while Seiya cried tears of worry and the beginnings of despair, another of the time travelers woke up, and also became aware of the new time ripple affecting the time travelers, after experiencing a horrible dream. She had had a dream where she was five years old, and she was being chased by her long time friend, Kirei, with both her parents, and Kirei's parents, smiling at them from an above balcony, as she was chased around in circles in a lovely garden full of roses and violets and sunflowers and daisies. Finally Kirei had grabbed her feet and they both fell in a heap on the ground, tumbling and laughing and playfully batting at each other. They had just stopped as they were tiring, and were for the first time, really getting to study each other's lovely eyes, when everything around the girl just stopped. Not gone black, not become frozen, it was very hard to explain, but it just suddenly never was. She looked around in fear, and saw nothing at all, she was floating around in the nothing of quasi existence, the in between of that which Is, and that which Isn't, and she was petrified, she couldn't even speak, and that was when she woke up, with a silent scream, to find the hands she reached out in front of her face, translucent and ghostly.

Amazingly enough she didn't cry out loud in fear, or cry her eyes out or anything, cause she figured she had an idea of what was going on, and she silently sat up and looked around her, immediately finding Seiya crying at the table, and she then got up and walked over to the dining room, and took the seat that only minutes ago had been occupied by Usagi.

"Please don't cry Seiya-kun!" she said softly, a few tears of her own escaping her ghostly face.

Seiya quickly lifted his head up, and saw the lovely, teenage face of Tanoshii staring at him, liquefied by unshed tears, and a few drops of crystal tears falling down her pale, creamy, face. The tears looked to be the most substantial part of her at the moment, and the shock of realizing this made Seiya stop crying and study her intently.

"What is a matter with you, Tanoshii? You look just as everyone did right after the battle in the auditorium! What is this all about, and why is it happening again?" Seiya asked, very concerned for her.

Tanoshii's usually bubbly face was shadowed this time by fear and uncertainty, an expression that Seiya couldn't help but think was so wrong for this lovely, gorgeous, cheerful girl he had just met earlier in the day. And he couldn't help but realize just how much like him she also looked, as her own blue black hair, the same color and texture as his own, had been let down out of her odangos, before she went to sleep, and was now falling around her face and shoulders and body in tight, flowing curls. She looked like a star goddess, and also looked a lot like the few photos that Seiya had remaining of his mother, when she was Tanoshii's age. He sat back spell bound by Tanoshii's lovely radiance, and had a few more tears escape his eyes, in the realization that she was so incredibly ghost like.

"I both should tell you why, and can't tell you why, at the same time, Seiya, and I am sorry! You have no idea how much I want to tell you everything, but I can't, because time and space don't work in the simple ways that they should work, if life was a fair thing to live. Even though I have not had a chance to learn the responsibilities I really wish to learn, I still know enough about the Time/Space Continuum to know that I must keep my mouth shut, as much as it pains me," she said, her face becoming more insubstantial, more tears escaping her lovely, black blue hair surrounded, face.

"But I can tell you this. You have to believe and have faith in yourself, and in your Odango. In the end, faith is the only thing that really matters, faith will bring you everything you need in your life, to give you happiness and fulfillment. If you loose faith, you loose everything, and once you loose it completely, your faith, then you loose the ability to ever regain it back again. You loose your soul, your heart, everything. I don't claim to have any idea how you were able to change things around, to make this reality we are in now occur in the first place, I will just have to be satisfied thinking it a miracle of God and his angels, but I do know that you must not give up so soon, you must not let go of the spirit that drives you! It is your wonderful, loving, caring, sacrificing, generous, lively spirit that makes you the wonderful person that you are! And all those same things makes Usagi who she is, and if you keep that in mind and believe it deep in your heart, than you will find her love, I promise you that, because that is the one good thing about faith, it brings you to know yourself, and to become one with those that are your soulmates. So please don't give up faith dear Seiya, or else you will give up your spirit and your soul and your heart!" Tanoshii finished.

Seiya's eyes just nearly popped out of his head, to hear this young, lovely girl say something so profound and beautiful. And she was even, supposedly, in jeopardy of her existence, if that was what her ghostly appearance meant, and yet she was able to have so much faith, and he, who wasn't under threat of the end of his existence, was starting to despair. It was a wake up call for him, and it made him realize that he was giving up his faith in himself and his Odango too quickly. Immediately he gave Tanoshii his most charming smile [* _ * ::author's heart melts::] and winked at Tanoshii, who amazingly started to solidify again and returned his charming smile, with one of her own, remarkable similar to his own! 

"Thank you so much, Tanoshii-chan! You know, for a person of my same age, you are a lot more wise! Your family is remarkably lucky to have you, I hope you know!" Seiya said honestly.

Tanoshii smiled, and Seiya could have sworn her eyes held a mischievous twinkle in them, just like his own could have sometimes, and in that moment, the similarities in their appearances was astounding, for her whole face and hair looked so much like his own! She winked at him, and then replied, laughter in her voice, "Why thank you, Seiya, you have absolutely no idea how much it means for you to have given me that compliment! And you are absolutely right, my parents, the wonderful, special people that they are, remind me everyday how much I mean to them, and I can only pray that I will return the favor of a happy, supportive, caring life that they have given me so far in my life, and will continue to give me I am sure all the way the rest of my time into the future!"

"Well, I believe it is probably time for both of us to get the rest of our sleep, is it not?!" Seiya said, feeling invigorated again, and growing a feeling of parental bonding with this girl too, even though she was the same age as he was in this time line.

Tanoshii nodded and they both got up and Tanoshii carefully maneuvered herself around the folded out sofa beds, and the two lying on the floor in sleeping bags, and lied down in her place on the sofa bed next to Kirei, and snuggled up next to the black haired girl, who put her arm over Tanoshii in her sleep.

Seiya quietly opened the hallway door and closed it, and went into the room that was his own in the Coach Bus, and quickly drifted off to sleep, sweet dreams of being with his Odango permeating his subconscious.

********Meanwhile, in the one guest bedroom that Shiranai and Kikan are in:

"Hey Shiranai!" Kikan sais suddenly excited, and then on seeing that Shiranai is still majorly upset, lifts up her chin with his hand, and has her look into his face, "Look at me! I'm becoming solid again!"

Shiranai's sad eyes suddenly light up, as Kikan's body suddenly solidifies, and soon so does hers! "Either something happened to change Usagi's feelings about Seiya, or Seiya was feeling sad about his chances for her, and somehow his hopes were brightened again. Either way, things are once again, at least for now, doing relatively ok, we are right now not under threat of not existing anymore!" Shiranai whispered happily.

"Which at least tells me that whenever you are from, and whoever you are related to, that you come from the future of this time! So I am one by one putting the pieces of your story together! But I want to know who you are related to, and who your parents are! Or else...... hmmmm.... what else might you want me to help you with..." Kikan thought out loud, a cheerful mischievousness in his eyes.

Shiranai looked at him with a combination of happy amusement, and nervous anxiety. Kikan did not miss that look either.

"I'm just kidding Shiranai, at least for now, I won't trick you into revealing any of your secrets, for now! But I make no promises for any time later!" he said, getting to his feet. He offered Shiranai a hand up, which she gladly took. 

Kikan turned into Sailor Raging Revolution, so he could be a female and no one would feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with him. Then the two of them curled up on the King Sized Bed in the one Guest Room. And Shiranai curled up against Kikan, and Kikan had a big smile on his face, relishing the wonderful body that curled up next to his in trustfulness.

The last thing he heard, before the half hour it took him to drift off to sleep, was Shiranai talking in her sleep, saying: "Mommy, who are those angelically lovely ladies in your necklace locket? and Why did you always hide that locket from me?"

************************************************************************

Sooooo... Whatcha thinksies!? Like, dislike, wanta throw bricks at me, what? Please email or review, I'd be immensely happy if you did, well, provided you didn't insult me or my writing. Though I will understand if you write and tell me why you didn't like it, and are nice about it. Sooo .... Please send me a message of some sort about this fanfic, Please???

Alright, anyone for a glimpse into Chapter 10? Noo? Really? Not a soul out there? Well, how about if i give it to you anyways? ::puts on full plate armor in case anyone throws bricks at me, then asks Sailor Saturn to use her Silent Wall defense attack if needed, as added security::

Okie dokie! Kaze [Quicksilver Knight] and Shizuka [Sailor Astral Sound] begged me, well Kaze did at least, Shizuka's way too shy, to be the ones to give the glimpse into the next chapter, so here ya all go, and please don't throw bricks at them, they are not transformed and able to protect themselves right now, k? Thanks!

Kaze: Hi ya all! Gosh is this weekend for us going to be interesting! Cause if you all remember, Usagi and Mamoru were going to study for her Math class this weekend, alone, well except for Usagi's mother. So all of us new senshi are going to have to intercede on Seiya's behalf, so that they are not alone together during that time! And I have no idea how we are going to do that! Cause they still really have a liking for each other, and so we are going to have to try to make Usagi see that Seiya is not some super stuck up megastar, but a really caring guy. Geesh, the work of time travelers is never fun!

Shizuka: Ummm.... *major blushes*... I have an idea on how to alter things around this weekend, a idea that will allow Usagi to do well at math, but also not be completely surrounded by Mamoru. But it probably isn't any good......

Kaze: What do you mean, you are very intelligent Shizuka! I'm sure your idea is really great! What is it? *hugs Shizuka, who is now hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment*

Shizuka: Well.... ummm.... I am really good at math, and i am much closer to Usagi's age than Mamoru is...... and I have helped students in my school in the future, in lower grades in math than my own, with their math studies, so I could offer to teach her, and then someone else can try to find Jupiter, and get her and Mamoru hooked up already this weekend, and then I don't know....... ummm... I'm not sure how we would get them both to agree on the change........ 

Kaze: That is a GREAT idea Shizuka, you are BRILLIANT!!! And I am sure between all of us senshi from the future, we can come up with something!! So..... why don't we get the rest of our sleep, and then we will be ready to discuss with the others how we will make your brilliant plan work? What do you say? *hugs Shizuka again*

Shizuka: *blushing even more* ....... thanks for liking my idea, though I don't think it is that good, but yeah, sleep would be great......

Kaze: *sweatdrop*

Alrightee peoples...... Hope you don't hate me too much for forcing that next chapter glimpse on you! 

"Silent Wall!" yelled by Sailor Saturn, to protect Seiya's Star, as many readers throw bricks at the author, cause they really didn't want to hear anymore about this fanfic that they think sucks arse.

"Gomen nasai!!!! Sorry!!!! Sailor Galaxia told me that she would steal and destroy Seiya-kun's starseed if i didn't give you a glimpse into the next chapter! Really! I swear!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn yells.

Uhhhh woops: Great! Now all of my readers, are gone, even if none of them did like my fanfic, lol. 

*shrugs* but i love Saturn too much to get upset with her *hugs Saturn*

Okaysies, until next time, this is Seiya Star's signing off!

See ya next Chapter, if any of you survived Saturn's attack. 

*^_^*

-Seiya's Star

4-13-01

*^,~*

*******************************************************************************

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/rasciana/MetYouEarlierPics.htm
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/sailorstarfighter/smoonsitenter.htm
   [3]: mailto:iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com



	10. Chapter 10

New Page 1

**"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier"**

**Chapter 10: "Amazing Strokes of "Luck", and Usagi's 1st Kiss?"**

by: Seiya's Star

Written during: 6-5-01 to 7-17-01 

************************************************************************************************ 

_Oh boy, Looks at Calendar and winces, and then asks Saturn to throw up a Silence Wall to protect me from the immense amount of bricks being thrown at me from all my, apparently numerous, fanfic fans. I am Truly and Very Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out! *bows deeply in apology* I have had a very rocky love life the last few months, that is only recently getting better, and so i was not really in a romantic mood. But now that things are getting better, and time is freeing up, after having a month or two of slowly making up for lost time with my hubbychan, I have been, bit by bit, getting this chapter done, so that now it is in the finished state that you all readers are now finding it in. _

_Given that some of you, a flattering number by the way, [thanks so much all of you who are enjoying reading it and writing me reviews and emails!], have waited so long to have this chapter to read, I will keep my Author's Notes very short, so you can get right to the story, if you haven't already done so, LOL. _

_I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to every single person, close friend or otherwise, who has reviewed or emailed me on this fanfic, most especially those who are great fans of it, you have no idea how much i appreciate your enthusiasm for my first fanfic, and all of your wonderful supporting reviews! It would take way too long to list your names, but you all should know who you are, so my very heartfelt thank you's and this chapter is dedicated to you all! *hugs and glomps all around*_

_One last thing, I sincerely hope that you all find this chapter as enjoyable as the rest of the fanfic chapters. It is by far NOT the last chapter, there are many more to come, and i will try my best to get them out quicker now that things are better for me. But i will also be working on another fanfic on a completely different "fan subject" at the same time as this fanfic, but i will make sure to keep up with this one on as quickly a basis as i can. So now, with no further ado, here is the way to long awaited Chapter 10, i hope you all enjoy it, and that it manages to satisfy those people who like a more "romantic" tint to their S/U fanfics. _

_*smiles happily and winks*_

***************************************************************** 

**Chapter 10**

**"Amazing Strokes of 'Luck', and Usagi's first kiss?"**

Kaze was just having a cool dream about winning 2nd place in a car race, with his mother being the first place winner, and her looking down proudly at him. The Announcer was just about to place the ribbon around his neck when he hears: "Come on Brother, Wake Up, we all have some serious planning to do!"

"Huh... what.... ? Ai?" he says sleepily, brushing left over sleep from his eyes.

"Ssshhhh.... we don't want to wake up Usagi or Mamoru, or Seiya, or the other Three Lights!" Ai whispers playfully to her younger brother, "According to Usa, this night was a crucial night to Seiya and Usagi hooking up, or at least to them growing real comfortable around each other. Usa says that today, was when her mother, Usagi, and Seiya started to get to really know each other and spend quality time with each other, during a study session that Usagi promised her mother that she would have. And apparently, according to Kirei, Mamoru also admitted that their was going to be a study session that night, this night, too, and that he was suppose to be the one to tutor her, but that somehow, it didn't happen that way. So we've got to somehow make sure that happens that way, or else, this is the point in time where everything could go horribly wrong, and we cease to exist," Ai finished worriedly.

Kaze looked at his sister incredulously, "You mean to tell me, that if we don't somehow manage to get Mamoru away from tutoring Usagi today, and get Seiya to somehow, at some point today, be able to spend time alone with Usagi, that our future will alter, and all will be in jeopardy? So soon?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I didn't know we had so little time to start things on the right path either, but it is true, so we've got to act! Usa is having all of us time travelers get up earlier than the others, and plan our strategy. So get up, we're meeting in the guest room," Ai said, playfully tickling her brother's stomach. 

As Kaze finally finished tickling his sister back, and followed her into the guest bedroom, from where he was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag of the living room, he noticed that his girlfriend Shizuka was already up, and looked like she had something on her mind, but was afraid to say anything, "Shizuka sweetheart, are you alright? You look like you have something on your mind?" he asked her gently, walking over to where she was quietly making the bed that she had slept in with Ai, Akari, Oyu, Kikan [transformed into Raging Revolution] and Shiranai. 

Shizuka blushed and started fingering the blanket nervously, "Well...... I...... " Kaze kissed her on the cheek and prompted her to continue, "Well... Usa was saying as she came in here and woke us all up, that she felt sure that Usagi was probably being tutored in math, as that was the subject she always had the most trouble with as a teenager. So.... I was thinking, that possibly I could offer to tutor her, as i am an excellent math student, and have plenty of experience in tutoring others in the subject. But that probably wouldn't work, so I won't worry about it, a silly thought really...." she finished, wiggling out of Kaze's embrace, and finishing putting the final quilt on the bed, and fussing with flattening out nonexistent lumps in the made up bed.

Kaze Sweatdropped. "That's A Great Idea Shizuka!!" he burst out with, and Ai and Usa gave him a stern look, so that he would not wake up any of the Lights, or the others out in the Living Room, who were all still sleeping. 

After all of the time traveling senshi had gathered in the room, Kaze told them all of Shizuka's idea, while she sat blushing into his shirt. Everyone agreed quite heartily that it was a great idea. 

"But how are we suppose to get Mamoru away from Usagi, so that he isn't teaching her, and then get Seiya to have a chance at being alone with her again?" Someisa asked.

At this poin Kirei got a wicked grin on her face, and pulled out a set of car keys, "Hehehehe, anyone recognize these?" she asked, grinning widely. Usa, and Tanoshii's eyes practically bulged out of their head. 

"Those are Mamoru's sports car and house keys? But how, how in the heck did you manage that?" Usa asked, very suspiciously.

Kirei laughed heartily, "Well... they don't actually belong to THIS Mamoru, they sort of belong to the OTHER Mamoru. I sorta thought i might be needing them, that they might come into handy during this whole mission, so i sneaked them off of Otosan when he and Okasan were sleeping," she said, stifling chuckles of mirth.

"You WHA--" Usa yelled out before Tanoshii, sitting next to her on the bed, put her hand over her older sister's mouth.

"SHHHH! Remember? We don't want to wake anyone up!" Tanoshii said to Usa, smiling wickedly, and, still holding her hand to her sister's mouth, she took out a pair of keys from her own pocket.

Usa's face got livid with angry red, and since she realized that screaming bloody rage and discipline and responsibility to these two, whether or not silence was important or not, was completely useless, she contented herself with biting Tanoshii's finger real hard. Tanoshii just yanked her hand away and started sucking on it, suppressing another laugh.

In a angry whisper Usa said, "And I suppose that you also took your mother's keys too then, didn't you Kirei, and you, sis, our Dad's keys, before you both left, as well?" Kirei and Tanoshii just nodded, smiling and both holding in large amounts of guffaws.

At this point, Aiseru turned to his sweetheart and putting one strong hand around her mouth gently, procured a set of keys from his pocket, "Don't get too mad at them Usachan, they weren't the only ones to have made good use of the sense of memory keeping our parent all seem to have."

At this point, Ai, Oyu, Shizuka, Hataori, and Someisa, all procured keys from their pockets as well, at which point Usa just sighed and sweatdropped, "I suppose there really is no point in lecturing any of you on the importance of not disrupting the time continuum by bringing in too many things from the future, into the present, is there? Oh well.... Alright then, how do you all plan on using your use of keys, to our advantage in this present upcoming situation then, eh?"

Kirei gave another of her triumphant, wicked grins, "Weeellll... I was thinking that Mamoru can't teach Usagi math, if Usagi can't find her math books, cause she is having such a hard time learning the stuff, she probably won't be able to tell him what she is currently studying in class. So me and Tanoshii were talking about this, and we thought that we would run back to Usagi's house, sneak in through the door, since it is fairly early in the morning still, and then take her math book and hide it!" she finished.

"And then how will Shizuka teach her math then, with what learning material?" Usa asked, skeptically.

Shizuka then managed to take her face out of the folds of her boyfriend's jacket coat, and said shyly and very softly, "Well, I uhhh... didn't really want to be without my math book and notes, since I love math so much, and so i sort of, with Oyu's help, a few months ago our time, worked on this formula to expand my Extra Dimensional Senshi pocket, to include more room, so i could put more stuff in there, and so I actually have my math textbook and notebook, with many different levels of math studies, in my Pocket, and could easily teach her from those....." she finished, blushing profusely.

"Alright, and just how are you planning on getting there and back, Kirei, in a quick enough time to do all of that, before it gets late enough for people to start waking up in earnest, it is 6:00 AM now, on a Saturday, but still it won't be too long before people start there day, including Usagi's parents," Usa asked.

It was Aiseru who answered for Kirei this time, "Well Usa, my dad's keys from the "past" include keys to the car that they drove around during their idol days, the same car that is sitting out next to this Coach Bus. And I am legally old enough to drive, where as they are not, so I was going to drive them over there myself, in the Lights' car," he answered, looking at her with his famous puppy dog eyes look [author's heart melts (i think he is cute, what can i say *innocent shrugs*)].

Usa, who by this time is not surprised by anything anymore, just sighs and sweatdrops, "Okay, well if you three are going to try this hairbrained idea, you better get started now, meanwhile, the rest of us better get back to looking as if we've been asleep, so that when the others do wake up, it won't look suspicious, and if they want to start about their day, we will be awake really, to hinder them until you three get back," Usa said, finally gaining control back over the situation.

Everyone nodded their agreement, and went to sleep, except Hataori and the three who were going to drive over to Usagi's house to implement that part of the plan.

"I know that you all don't really know the extent of my "senshi" abilities, just from the limited time you have done battle in my company, and i don't usually like to give away too much about myself, but if today is so important to all of our future existences, then I will make a small exception. Your idea is very risky, has way too much potential to go wrong, for someone in the house to hear you and such, when i can just go to her bedroom, and get her book, and "misplace" it, without anyone ever knowing the better. I can find it myself too, as i have a few latent "talents" that allow me to know where certain things can be found," Hataori whispered to the three.

The other three looked at him with a bit of awe, as the power to move around in space that easily was a very powerful ability indeed. Aisaru nodded, "You speak wisely my friend, so we will allow you to take care of it. I myself wondered about the success probability of our plan, so i'm glad that you are able to come up with something better."

The next instant Hataori transformed into Dark Spacefire, threw his cloak around himself, and vanished from sight. When he reappeared somewhere, he was in a dark bedroom, the sounds of heavy, sleep filled breathing permeating the room with sound. He then took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and stuck the note in a pair of genes that were folded up on top of the upper most drawer. He then threw his cloak around him again, and next thing, he was reappearing in the Guest Bedroom of the Coach Bus, where everyone was apparently sound asleep already. Hataori then went back into the living room and quietly lie back down in his sofa bed, next to his girlfriend. 

A few hours later everyone ended up being woken by a phone ringing, a Cell Phone to be exact. It took a few minutes for the person whose phone it was to realize what was going on and pick it up, "uhh.... Hello?" he said, wondering who was calling him, and wondering why they were calling at 8:30am on Saturday.

From the other end of the phone, a female voice responded while all the other occupants of the Coach Bus looked on with curiosity, that had been also sleeping in the living room, "I am really sorry to disturb you Mr. Chiba, but I was given a note from my, uhhh... previous teacher at my old school, saying that if he didn't want me to tell the current Principal about my, ummm.... problems, that i had to at least bring up my very poor Physics grades. So he wrote your phone number down on the note, saying that i needed to call you exactly at 8:30 AM, and set up an appointment for today to have you tutor me in Physics, or else all of my old school records would pass on to my new school. He also wrote that you were excellent in Physics and that you were the one to tutor me, and that i needed to have my grades dramatically raised by this Monday, or once again, he would make sure the teachers at my new school watched my every move. So i am really sorry to disturb you at this early hour, but he said it was ok on the note, and that i should call you now, and that you would be ok with it," the female voice finished, blurting it all out in a hurried, nervous tone.

Mamoru, on the other side of the phone, just sort of stared for the longest time at the far wall in bafflement, :What the heck is this all about, noone said anything to me about this: he thought to himself. But the female sounded quite upset and worried, and he was actually very good in physics, and if this girl needed his help or else she would be in trouble, he didn't really want to let her down, even if she was a complete stranger and hadn't even given her name yet.

The girl must have realized that she had skipped introductions and such, because a moment later, she added, "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Chiba, i just realized that i didn't even tell you my name or anything, gomen nasai, i'm just really nervous after having read this note, cause if i get too much "attention" payed to me cause of school related issues, they may make me have to live with someone else, instead of living on my own as i've been doing, and i also don't want to be in trouble with my new school before even starting, so please forgive my rudeness. My name is Makoto, Kino Makoto, and I will be attending Crossroads Junior High," she finished, again all rushed.

Mamoru recognized that school as being the same one that Usagi was attending, and was now in quite a bind, as he had told Usagi that he would be tutoring her today, but this girl also seemed to need to be tutored badly today as well, "Well you can call me Mamoru, Makoto, and would it be possible for me to tutor you tomorrow? I had already made plans to do something else today," he asked.

Meanwhile, all of the future senshi's eyes went wide, in amazement and enthusiasm, that things seemed to be possibly working out really well for their grand plan. The only person who was upset by what they had heard on his end of the conversation was Usagi, who wondered if this girl would steal his affections from her. But she quickly shook such uncharacteristic jealousy from her mind.

"Well.... not really, i'm sorry Mr. Chiba, i mean Mamoru, but on Sunday is my cousin's wedding, and i have to go, so it has to be today, or else i won't be ready to make good grades in Physics on Monday," she replied worriedly.

Mamoru was now stuck, he had no idea what to say, "Umm.. Makoto, could you give me a few minutes then, i need to see about something? I will call you right back. What's your number?" 

Makoto sounded really nervous still, "Uh, sure. It's 856-4323"

[AN: i had no idea what her number was, so i picked a random one]

"Ok, thanks Makoto, i will call you right back," he said and hung up his Cell Phone.

With really upset eyes, he looked at Usagi, who was sitting expectantly on the sofa bed she was lying on, hoping against hope that he would not cancel their Math tutoring time. Her hoping was to no avail, "I'm really really sorry Usako," he said, sounding quite sincere, "somehow this girl named Makoto, who will be transferring to your school on Monday, is in serious need of being tutored by me in Physics, and will need quite a lot of instruction, and can't be tutored tomorrow, and she will be in much trouble if I refuse. I can't let her down, even if i do have no idea who would have given her my number. I really hope you will forgive me," he pleaded.

Usagi's whole face got crestfallen, and tears welled up in her eyes, cause she was so looking forward to having virtual private time with Mamoru, who she had had a crush on for quite some time. But she realized that he honestly was doing the right thing, had she been in his shoes, she would not have been able to let a person down either, who needed her. So she held back her tears, gulped, and replied, "Of course i can forgive you Mamochan!" she said, putting on her best smile, "I know you can't let down someone who needs you, hopefully i can find someone else who can teach me some math, and i've already seen the Three Lights Concert, so my mom can't stop me from that now, cause i am not improving my math studies, so all is well, no worries," she finished.

"Thank you Usako, for being so understanding," he said, walking up to her and hugging her, and she threw her arms around him and hugged back equally as fierce. 

He called back, and told Makoto that he would be at her house around 10:00am, after he got back to his place, showered, and gathered his school belongings. He then said hurried but happy goodbyes to all the other friends he had made the day before, and left hurriedly in his car, after being told reassuredly by Aisaru that the former would be more than happy to take Usagi and her friends back home, and that he would tell the Three Lights, and the future travelers still sleeping in the bedrooms, that he was happy to meet them and wanted to get together with them all again.

After Mamoru had left, the future travelers who were witness to the whole phone conversation, politely excused themselves from the living room, and went into the Guest Bedroom again to finalize the plans for hooking Seiya and Usagi up today, given the new set of circumstances. After much conflicting debate, it was decided that Shizuka would still offer to tutor Usagi, and that they could study in the Guest Bedroom, and that the others would stay in the living room and get to know everyone better, and that at some point, everyone would say that they had to go off and get some food and movies and such, and would "convince" Seiya and Usagi to be left alone in the bus until everyone else came back. It was also decided that some of them would actually spend time "staking out" Makoto's house, and making sure that that tutoring session over there went as smoothly and "romantically" as possible. 

So when they came back out from the room, Shizuka shyly told Usagi that she was an expert at math, and would be more than happy to tutur Usagi today, and that they could do so in the Guest Bedroom, after they had breakfast. Usagi was immediately happier, and even though she couldn't be with her crush, she was at least with very nice new friends, and so she happily nodded her assent. 

In the meantime, as the Lights were getting up, and the day was starting already for everyone, Kirei offered to make everyone a completely decked out breakfast, being a great cook, and the television sets were taken out of their swing in closets and everyone watched TV while Kirei made breakfast. During all of this, Shiranai decided that their was no reason why things couldn't progress even early in the morning. So she concocted a plan. She had even wanted to do this in the first place anyway, and what better way to do it then to do it in a way that got the two of them alone. 

She went into the bathroom, went back to her time period, got "something", came back, and "placed it" in a out of the way location of the closed Tokyo Stage Theater, and told "it" not to leave from that place until she came back for it. "It" obeyed, and she reappeared in the bathroom, and came back out again with tears on her unusually lovely face, her hood up over her head to cover her "sad" state. All of that had taken her all of 3 minutes in the current timeline.

To her immense happiness, Seiya was just coming out of his private bathroom, after having taken a shower, and she ran up to him and tugged on his shirt, "I'm really sorry to bother you Seiya, but," she started crying silently and let her hood slip a little down the back of her head, "i realized, that in all of the confusion of the battle last night, i forgot to get my baby pet from its hiding place that i left it in way up on the rafters of the stage at the Theater. Its got to be very hungry and scared, and you are one of the only people that i know that given your position as a star, you would have keys into the Theater, and i don't want to bother anyone else with this really, if you could just help me find them, with Usagi's help, i would be ever so grateful to you, really!," she burst out, crying heartily but silently.

Seiya immediately bent down in the hallway, and took her in his arms, and hugged and soothed her, "Don't worry Shiranai, i will help you find your pet," secretly Seiya was wondering why in the world she also had singled out Usagi to help her, but given that A, Usagi was the only other one among them that seemed to feel comfortable around Shiranai, other than the young boy Kikan, who seemed to have a crush on her, and B, Seiya really wanted another chance to be virtually alone with Usagi, he was not about to complain. 

Quietly he walked over to where Usagi was sitting on one of the small couches, next to Tanoshii, Kirei, and Hataru, and silently whispered in her ear to come with him outside for a second. The future visitors looked in, once again excited curiosity, as the three of them then proceeded to go outside of the bus, and of course none of them interfered with another seemingly amazing twist of fate. 

"Of course we will help you to find your pet, Shiranai! So don't you worry, we will get it back for you in no time," Usagi said, comforting her much in the same way as Seiya had done a few minutes ago. Seiya, for his part, just watched her and admired her wonderful caring spirit.

Together, the three of them went through the back employee/entertainer doorway into the Theater, and went to the back areas of the stage, behind the back curtains, where all of the precariously thin, fragile looking rafters were located. Shiranai was glad that she had placed one of her "charms" on the two of them, so that neither would question why she couldn't just go up their by levitation, as she had when she first entered this time, and get her pet herself. 

"Alright, this is way to dangerous for you to travel up yourself, Shiranai, so i will go up there and get it, and you can stay down here with Usagi. Okay?" Seiya asked her gently.

With a very worried look plastered on her face, she replied, "But Seiya, that stairway is way to fragile to support your body, i'm the only one who is light enough to make it up there safely," she said, working her "charms" again. She knew that if her parents ever discovered she was doing her "charm" magic, they would punish her for weeks, but if she continued doing it so well, they would never know. 

"And anyway," she added, I need the two of you to stay down here and hold the rickety steps for me, while i go up there and get her."

Seiya and Usagi, believing that the steps to the rafters were indeed very weak, due to Shiranai's "charm magic", reluctantly nodded their agreement, and they both grabbed different sides of the step ladder thingee, as Shiranai climbed her way up. The rafters were way high above, and since the Seiya and Usagi thought that the steps were very weak, then Shiranai could easily go very very slowly, pretending that she had to do so in order not to have the steps fall down or break. 

Meanwhile, Seiya and Usagi looked up nervously at her slow approach. Quietly, Usagi voiced a question to Seiya, that she had been pondering for a little while now, "Seiya, do you have any idea where, or from when, Shiranai might have come from? She is so different!"

Seiya shook his head, "Not a clue. But i could swear that she knows me very well, somehow, and she called me this strange word or name, and then mysteriously told me that she couldn't tell me what it means right now. Maybe you've heard of it, she called me: Onoirte Daidein. You know what that means, or even what language it is in?" he asked.

"No, i can't say i have, but it is very interesting, and fits with her mysterious demeanor and all, hmmmm...." Usagi replied.

The two of them then were lost in silent thought of the mysterious senshi, for the next 15 minutes that it took for Shiranai to get up to the top of the rafters. 

When Shiranai reached the top, she walked over to the other end of the platform, where a few wooden beams reached the ceiling slightly above, and reached in between the two beams, and pulled out an adorably cute little catlike animal, that appeared as a baby cheetah. The cute cat creature had longish fluffy golden brown fur, with black cheetah spots all over its sides and face, and black stripes on its back, and the typical cheetah black marks on its eyes to its nose. Shiranai happily hugged it close, as she had missed her favorite pet, even in the day she had been gone from her time period. As she hugged it, she looked into its only odd feature, its royal purple, gold specked eyes that glowed in the dark with a lovely radiance. 

After she hugged it, it made a inquiring sound, that was as beautiful as Shiranai's voice, and sounded like a flute playing. Shiranai whispered something in its ear in her bell like voice and it nodded its little head. 

Much louder she said to the two below, "Okay, i've got her, i'm sending her down alone first, cause i don't want to risk trying to take her down myself, with the added weight and all."

The little cheetah cat came carefully down the stairs. When it got down, Usagi and Seiya were immediately enraptured by it, it was simply the cutest little pet either of them had ever seen, and they watched it as it sat licking itself on the 4th rung of the ladder, as Shirani started coming down slowly. 

Then the kitty stopped licking itself and started to go up to first Usagi, and then Seiya, and started licking their faces in happy greeting, and both of them giggled with happy delight, for its tongue was only slightly rough, and sent such an incredibly soothing feeling all over them, as if they had just bathed in warm waters for hours. Awash in such a pleasant, and happy feeling, that the cat just couldn't help but emanate, the two of them bent down at the same time to kiss the opposite sides of its soft, fluffy body, when suddenly.... it vanished in thin air!

Seiya and Usagi had of course way too much momentum by then, and ended up pecking each other on the lips instead of the cat!

Both of them of course immediately blushed furiously and went back to holding the step ladder thingee with both hands, and focusing on Shiranai's descent, which was of course still only half way finished.

Then the cat reappeared, on Seiya's shoulder, and started licking his neck and face. Usagi couldn't help but giggle, cause the whole scene looked so cute! Then Usagi went to try to pet it, and it vanished again, and her hand lightly touched Seiya's cheek, and a feeling of warm, energetic, electric shock went up both of them, at which point of course Usagi quickly withdrew her hand, as these feelings shocked her. 

Luckily, at least for the two blushing companions holding the steps, Shiranai had made it almost to the bottom, at which point the cat reappeared on her shoulder and started licking her furiously. Shiranai hugged it back happily, then reached out and hugged Seiya and Usagi, thanked them heartily, and then started running back down the hallway to the outside door, leaving Seiya and Usagi looking shy around each other, now that they were alone in the dark stage room.

"Seiya, I... I... I'm real sorry about umm... well..." Usagi stammered, feeling like she needed to apologize for the fairly intimate touch that she had layed on his cheek by accident.

"Its okay Usagi, i knew you were trying to pet that kitty, know offense taken, really," he said, his eyes a little hurt, wondering if she had disliked the touch.

"And about the kiss.... well I...." Usagi said, stammering even more this time, and just stopping mid way and blushing fire red.

"Shhh...," was Seiya's response, as he stepped up real close to her and put his finger on her lips gently, "No worries dear Odango Attama, I understand." 

Usagi tilted her head down shyly, and so quietly that Seiya could barely hear her, she said, "Its just that, well.... i've never kissed a guy on the lips before, so that was kind of like my first kiss."

Seiya smiled, and this smile was a charming smile, even for his amazingly cute smiling standards, and he lifted her chin back up, "I'm sorry Odango, that was a heck of a kind of first kiss to have, being it an accident and all. I wish to try to make it up to you, that you had to have your first kiss be an accident, instead of something heart felt and special," Seiya replied, and, amazingly enough for even him, he reached the hand that wasn't holding up her chin, and put it around the back of her head, real gently, and put his lips to hers in a very gentle kiss. 

Immediately that same strange warm, electrical feeling washed over the both of them, standing alone in the back of the dark theater stage, and they both kind of lost themselves in the moment, as Seiya probed her lips with his tongue, and Usagi very slowly, opened her mouth. As Seiya gently brought his tongue in her mouth Usagi was adrift in a wonderful taste of minty sweetness, with a touch of wood smoke, that just made all the world around her just disappear. Seiya reveled in the wonderful taste of cherry blossoms that emanated from her soft lips and warm tongue. But, even through the haze of loving emotion that Seiya felt at finally, after all this long time, being able to kiss his Odango, he realized that he had to take it slow still, so he gently withdrew his tongue and lips, and stepped away from her a bit. 

Again with his most charming smile [author's heart melts once again] and with a super nova's worth of loving warmth issuing from his eyes, he said, "There you go Odango, now you have had a first kiss worthy of someone as special as you."

Usagi blushed bright red and shyly turned her face slightly away from his. Seiya then gently took her hand and they walked, hand in hand back towards the back hallways and door, to join the others for breakfast.

**********************************************************************************

Sorry, no sneak previews this time, lol. To be honest, i don't know what's in store yet for the next chapter. *dodges bricks again*

But please keep reviewing, to keep giving me incentive, as you have so far, to continue this fanfic through thick and thin, lol. You all are Great and I wish you all the best. I'll see ya all at the next, hopefully soon, chapter! *waves enthusiastically*

-Seiya's Star

***^,~***


	11. Chapter 11: The Math Song & Seiya and Us...

**"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier"**

**Chapter 11:**

**"The Math Song; & Seiya and Usagi's first Date?"**

Written from late night 12/23/01 - late night of 12/24/01

***********************************************************************************************

**Gomen Nasai, all, but by this time, i'm not even going to try to say that i will have the next chapter out at any specific time, or say that it will be soon, or not soon, or anything, cause obviously, i have a hard time sticking to any specific writing schedule. However, perhaps, if i try to write shorter chapters, and not feel compelled to write longer ones, than maybe they might come out more often, we shall see, meanwhile, i hope that anybody who actually ends up reading this chapter, finds much enjoyment in it. **

**I am truly sorry to anyone who has emailed me at any of my previously given email addresses, and never received a reply, trust me that your reviews, whether good or bad, mean much to me, and that the only reason i haven't replied is cause i am overwhelmed with life duties, and can barely find the time to do much other than try to write a chapter a year, lol. Sorry i'm such a horrible email responder, and i hope that my writing in and of itself will appease you. Thanks to all and any who love this fanfic, whether you write to me or not. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my most closest net sisterfriends, Nadia, who is sweet, kind, understanding, funny, and remarkable. I count my meeting of her on the Net to be one of my most precious blessings this year, and any year, and hope that this chapter will suffice as my Christmas gift to her, as well as something to help ease the stress that comes to her during this festive, and highly emotional, holiday season. To you, dear NadiaPu, I love you, and may your own romances be as sweet as those i make between Seiya and Usagi in this fanfic. I love you dear NadiaPu. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you.**

**And Happy Holidays and New Year to any other readers who are still reading this fanfic. I wish you all the best this festive time of year!**

**Please enjoy this shorter, but hopefully still nice chapter! **

**^_~**

******************************************************************

Everyone joked and laughed, and got to know each other much better, during breakfast, and fed Shiranai's pet cheetah lots and lots of milk, until it looked like a round bubble with fur. After breakfast was all finished, Kirei, Arashi, Hataori, Someisa, and Aiseru said they had some work they have to do elsewhere, which is, of course, to help Mamoru and Makoto get romantic during there study session. Meanwhile everyone else ushered Usagi off into the Guest bedroom with Shizuka, for her study session.

So, one might wonder, how does the study session go in Math, well, lets take a peak shall we.....

"Okay, Shizuka, you say that 'x' stands for the variable in the equation, and that the variable can be anything, and that you have to find the variable by solving the equation for x? And that in order to do that i have to isolate x by neutralizing the other number with it on its side of the =, by putting its opposite on the other side? I think I see what you mean, when you show it to me like that," Usagi says carefully, pointing to some examples Shizuka gave her, "but still, I always end up forgetting all this stuff once i'm not seeing it carefully and slowly layed in front of me, ya know?" 

"Okay, i think i understand then the kind of thing that might help you then, Usagi. I have tutured lots of kids who either have a hard time relating to concepts, or remembering them, just like you, and what i tell them is to come up with little rhymes or something, with the pertinent information in them, or otherwise incorporate something that you are interested in, into remembering the material. In your case...," Shizuka said, a plan starting to take shape in her mind, "I think what you need is to make a song out of all i have taught you. And since i am just good at math, and not neccessarily devising song lyrics and stuff, we need some musical talent in here, so hold on a second and i'll be right back," she said shyly, and got up and went outside the room. 

Still being shy, even around someone she got to know as an adult, namely Seiya, she decided to ask her boyfriend to get Seiya to help Usagi study. She was surprised to find that it was already 5:30, but then remembered that she and Usagi had spent a lot of beginning time talking about each other and stuff, so that Usagi could feel more comfortable around her tutor before beginning the study session. And the study session had gone well, Usagi had indeed learned and grasped the concepts behind basic Algebra, so now all that needed to be done was to make it fun for Usagi to memorize the material Shizuka had taught her. And who better to do that, with music, then the very person that all of the time travelers were trying to get to hook up with Usagi, and vice versa. 

Shizuka walked up to Kaze, and explained her plan. Kaze was engaged in a game of Chess with Oyu. 

"Thats A Wonderful Idea!" Kaze almost shouted out, and squeezed Shizuka so tight she couldn't breath. 

"What is?" Oyu asked, interested. 

"Shizuka says that Usagi has learned the math, and now she needs to have a fun way of memorizing it, and since she loves music, and Seiya's music in particular, who better to have help Usagi come up with a fun song to memorize the material then him, and at the same time get them to spend more time together and know each other more and all!" 

"That is a great idea Shizuka!" she says happily. 

So Kaze and Oyu go around whispering the idea to the rest of the present time travelers, who nod and shake their heads enthusiastically, and Oyu adds the idea of, when the two of them are in there working on the study song, that all the rest of them can slip out, and leave the whole bus to the two of them for awhile, and even make the living room look romantic, so as to set the scene for some possible romance. Everyone excitedly agrees to that addition to the plan. 

Usa, being the leader of the bunch, and having one of the most intense desires for Seiya and Usagi to end up with each other, is the one who goes to Seiya and proposes Shizuka's idea. 

Seiya immediately brightens up, from his somewhat bored expression, after trying to beat Yaten unsuccessfully at a game of Parchisi. 

"I'd love to help out Usagi with a song!" he says. [like we didn't figure that one out already, lol] 

He immediately runs down the hall and opens the door, leaving a previously gloating Yaten to start to sweat when Oyu takes his Seiya's place at the gaming table, and catches up to his pieces at an alarming rate. 

When Seiya is inside the bedroom with Usagi, and they start hearing some singing from there, everyone immediately starts cleaning up the living room of all the board and video games they were all playing, and Shiranai magically comes up with beatifull roses and lilly's from inside her cloak, and the others deposit them around the room. Ai has some lovely, romantic ocean music that she took with her, and pulls it out of her backpack and puts it in CD player, and sets it at a soft volume, on repeat. Tanoshii finds some nice, ocean blue linen in the cabinets in the dining room, and puts it over the round dining table in the dining room. And Akari pulls out some nice chinaware and wine glasses and sets the table romantically, putting a vase of Shiranai's roses in the center of the table. And Ai, deciding to try her hand at cooking, prepares some food in the oven, and writes a big note on the table as to when it will be ready to come out and be served. After double checking both main rooms, to be sure they are perfect, they all go out to the movies. 

Meanwhile, Usagi and Seiya are, well..., coming up with a song. 

Usagi, laughing, "That is cute Seiya, i really like that, you have got to be one of the most talented people i have ever met, if you can make a song out of the steps to Algebra!" 

Seiya, smiling, "I DO amaze even myself," he says, winking his devilish wink, "okay, should we try singing it together then? After all, you have to be able to sing it and remember how it goes, if its going to work!" 

Usagi laughs, as Seiya quickly grabs a piece of paper out of a drawer in one of the cabinets, that he figured might have blank sheet paper in it, and starts to write down the lyrics he came up with, and the music to the words as well. 

"Do you know how to read music, Odango?" 

"Oh gosh, not really." 

"No problem, I'm not sure i can teach it to you in one night, however, why don't you look at the music, and also sing it with me as i sing it, and you might start to get the feel for reading it yourself? Sound good?" 

"Oh Yes!" 

So the two of them sang it together, and laughed hysterically during it and had to start over again numerous times, before they could sing it all the way through without breaking up laughing, but they finally did it, and it was one of the most beautifull harmonies either one of them had ever heard. They sang it a few more times after that, just to hear the beauty, that was the both of them singing together so well. 

Afterwards, still laughing, and with slightly sore throats from so much singing and laughing, they walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, ready to ask the others if they wanted to go out and get something to eat, as it was 7:45 in the evening by the time they had finished up learning and creating the study song. 

"OH MY GOSH!" Usagi yelled in her, "i'm trully amazed and excited" happy voice, as she was the first one to enter the dining room and see both rooms in their romanticized state. 

"What, is everthing okay?" Seiya asked concerned, rushing in behind Usagi, his eyes nearly bulging from his head in surprise at the lovely, unoccupied scene before him, "Where is everybody? What is all this?" and under his breath, "and who came up with this idea, so i can kiss them to death!" 

Meanwhile, as Seiya was asking his questions, Usagi walked up to the dining table and saw Ai's note: 

Dear Usagi and Seiya, 

The rest of us got bored with our games, and had heard that "The Lord of the Rings" movie had just come out and gotten really good reviews, so we decided to go out and see it, while you two were studying. So in order to appease you both for leaving you out, we decided to fix the place up and cook you dinner, as we all will also be eating out after the movie. Please enjoy your dinner, it should be ready to come out of the oven at 8:00pm. And we all will be back around 11:00pm. And Usagi, don't worry, we called your mom, and she's okay with you staying out another night. Again, sorry for leaving you two out of the events, but hopefully with the nice dinner, and the place to yourselves, you won't mind. Have fun. 

-Ai 

Usagi shook her head and laughed, after pouting a little bit, cause she had also wanted to see "The Lord of the Rings", then handed the note over to Seiya, who innwardly smiled, for this amazing opportuntiy to have a night with Usagi all to himself. 

"Well, Odango, look like its just you and me, here why don't i turn up that really nice music, and get some of the Perrier i saw in the refrigerater out, so we have something nice to drink, to go with the baked Spaghetti dish Ai made for us!" 

Usagi thinks silently to herself, -Oh Great. Spaghetti, the one meal i can't eat around anyone without getting it all over myself and being a complete embarrassment. And of all people to be eating it with, it has to be my darn idol, Seiya! What luck. *drop*- 

Seiya goes and turns up the volume on the ocean music, and then goes and takes the Perrier and Spaghetti out and sets them on the table, and serves both himself and Usagi. Then, he sits down at stares at her for a bit, admiring how lovely she looks in the dim lights left on by the others before they left. Usagi, on the other hand is busy staring at her food, and trying desperately to think of some special way of eating it that will save herself from massive embarrassment. 

Seiya, shaking himself out of his reverie, finally speaks again, "Well i guess we shouldn't let the food get cold!" he says, chuckling, a bit nervously, as he is a little nervous, with this evening being so much like a date, and his very first one, with Usagi. 

Little does he know that Usagi is a whole lot more nervous than he is, as she carefully picks up her fork, and tries to wrap the spaghetti noodles around it tightly enough that they will stay that way as she puts it in her mouth, like she sees her mom and dad do it. She gets it to her lips with no trouble, but as she tries to put it inside her mouth and get the noodles off the fork, they unravel, and flop down all over her chin, spattering chunky, Ragoo, tomatoe sauce all over her lower face and lips. 

Seiya can't help but get a big goofy grin on his face at the sight, and Usagi, self conscious as a elementary school kid giving their first live presentation, looks at him from the corner of her eye, sees his smile, mistakes it for ridicule, and puts her face as far down as it will go, and practically smothers her lower face in her napkin cleaning it off, and trying to hide her growing tears. 

Seiya, seeing a pool of reflective material building up under her eyelids, and realizing her mistake, wants desperately for her to realize that his smile was not one of ridicule, but of admiration at how cute she is. Hit with inspiration, he reaches out his hand and helps her to wipe off the sauce, and then gently speaks again. 

"Don't be upset Odango, I had the same problem recently, until i Fiiinallly asked Taiki how he ate his so neatly, so here, let me show you how to avoid that!" he says, and he take his fork and knife and proceeds to cut his spaghetti up into much shorter noodles, that are much easier to handle. 

"However, if you don't want to feel like the only one getting messy, than i'll be more than happy to oblige," he says, smirking, and picks up some noodles with his fingers and rubs them on his chin, in the same way that Usagi's were splattered all over her lower face, which sets her into out of control laughter! 

"Okay, okay, feel better now," Seiya asks, laughing himself, and then proceeds to try to get it all off with his tongue, to no avail. Usagi laughs even harder, before helping him this time, and rubbing it off with his napkin. In the process, his tongue accidentally licks her hand for a moment, and their eyes catch for a single moment, as they both, once again, feel that electricity run through them. 

Usagi is the one to break the moment, as she quickly and nervously moves her hand back away from him, and starts to cut her spaghetti the way he showed her to, and finds much to her happiness that it works well, she eats the rest of her meal with no mess. They both eat silently the rest of the time, though they frequently raise their eyes up at each other to find a nervous but enticing glint in the other's eye. 

When they're finished they put the plates and dish in the dishwasher, and then go and sit near each other on the small sofa. 

"Well what should we do now? It will be quite some time yet before the rest of them get back," Usagi asks. 

"Well how about we watch a movie, i think i noticed a bunch of DVD's in the cabinet underneath one of the swivel TV's, lets see what all i have stocked here that you might be interested in," he says. 

"Lets see, there's 'Total Recall', 'Night of the Living Dead', 'Karate Kid' all parts, 'Hey Honey I Shrank the Kids', 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon', ---" 

"Oh lets see that, i heard it is really romantic and full of adventure, but i'd never seen it before, i think i was punished for a week when it first came out!" Usagi says enthusiastically. 

"Sounds great to me!" Seiya says, getting it out and putting it in the DVD player, grabbing the remote, and going to sit fairly close to Usagi on the small couch. 

He turns on the movie, and ends up watching Usagi in awed rapture, as she sits excitedly next to him in excitement at the intricately choreographed fight scenes, and tears of joy during the love scenes. He smiles happily as she ends up flinging her head around and into his chest so as not to see the scene where The Jade Fox throws the poison dart into Li Mubai's [the hero's] chest, and he fights for his life. 

Both of them sit in teary silence and awe at Li's last words to his long denied love, Yu : "I would rather be a ghost, drifting by your side...as a condemned soul...than enter heaven without you. Because of your love...I will never be a lonely spirit.". 

And both of them cry silently as he dies, and Yu cries in denial of his death, before stoically finishing what must be done, and handing over her mantle of responsibility to Jen. And as the last scene, of Jen telling reminding her own love of the story of the one who jumped off the mountain making a wish, and not dying but floating down the mountain, before Jen herself does the same, and floats also, Seiya and Usagi both cry again, and Usagi ducks her head completely into Seiya's chest again, as Jen takes the leap. 

On seeing Usagi still crying over Li's death and all, he decides to try to destract her from her sadness by turning on the special behind the scenes and other special parts of the DVD, and the two watch those in happy silence. When that is over, Seiya turns it off with the remote, and realizes that Usagi has fallen sound asleep, with her slightly wet eyes and face up against his chest. He smiles gently, pulls an afghan lying behind them on the back of the sofa, over her gently without waking her, and leans his head against the top of hers, puts his arm around her, pulls the blanket some around himself, and drifts off to sleep himself. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Well, all, finally, another chapter completed. I do hope you liked it. I can't promise anything, obviously, but i will try to come out with the next one soon. And maybe next chapter, i will try to come up with a way that i can more easily respond to comments of you readers, so you don't feel that i don't care about your comments, which i do care very much about. We'll see. But i do care, trust me!!!! 

Take care all of you readers still remembering to follow my fanfic, through its sparse additions, and i will see all of you whenever the next chapter comes out! 

Until then, Ja ne! 

-Seiya's Star 

*^,^* 


	12. Chapter 12: Disturbing Occurences Despit...

**"I Wish I Had Met You Earlier" **

**Chapter 12: **

**Disturbing Occurrences Despite Hopeful Romances?! **

**Hello Everyone, if there is indeed anyone reading this fanfic of mine still, who didn't give up on me and abandon reading this story. To anybody who falls into that category, I sincerely thank you for being so patient with me. Since my last chapter I have managed to improve my marriage, get pregnant, and give birth to a beautiful baby daughter who is one of the most wonderful things in my life! **

**DEDICATIONS: **

**This chapter and the next one I write, chapter 13, will be dedicated to her. The wonderful shiny star in my life, who inspires me each and every day of her lovely existence. **

**About this chapter, some might think that I have Makoto/Jupiter acting out of character, but I thought that in the circumstances depicted, that that would be how she would be under the circumstances. Also, I don't know if they have ADT in Japan, so that, as well as a few other factors in this chapter, I used artistic license for, so if anything like that bothers you, I am sorry, but I felt it made the story work better, without really messing up anything too important to the original storyline. **

**Let's see… anything else…… I can't think of anything for the moment, so I guess I'll let you all, however many of you readers I actually have left, read the chapter. **

**Please, if anyone is still reading this story, and you have anything not too nasty to say regarding it, either complimentary or commenting whether negative or positive, please EMAIL me, at **

**LadyHearn@hotmail.com or iluvthecheetah@hotmail.com **

**PLEASE! **

**I love email, and I haven't gotten much of it for awhile, at least not as much as I'm used to, so if you want to email me, please go ahead. I'll do my best to resond as quickly as my busy mother lifestyle will let me, I promise! Thank you! **

***^_^* **

**Okay, no more blabber from me, Here's the long in coming Chapter 12! **

[written from 4-26-03 to 4-29-03] 

-----------------------

Kirei looks worried as she and the rest of the Senshi that went to help Mamoru and Makoto's romance flourish, head back to the trailer after a successful, if dangerous, mission to bring the before mentioned "couple" closer together. She flashes back in her memory to the events leading to her ultimate worry….. 

Initially, things weren't going well at all, actually. Despite the fact that he knew that it was not Makoto's fault that she had received the note to call him and interrupt his much desired plans, he couldn't help but resent her somewhat. It was not helped at all by the fact that he could not think of any way that someone would have gotten a hold of his number, and recommended him, unasked, for tutoring. He especially felt this way because he had just recently changed his cell phone carrier, from Verizon to Sprint, and had also consequentially changed his cell phone number, and had not gotten around to telling anyone what his new number was, not even his closest college friends. So he was inclined to think that Makoto, or someone else, was playing a practical joke on him. 

So all this included, he arrived hurried and irritated at Makoto's house. To make matters worse, Makoto was so nervous and felt so bad about having had to call him and ask him to do all this, that she wanted to make it up to him by cooking him a really nice breakfast. That in and of itself would have been good, but it all went horribly wrong when she got sidetracked by a call from her cousin [the one getting married the next day] who was desperate to talk to her for sometime about her marriage anxieties, and Makoto couldn't get her to hang up or hold on, and was in another room than the kitchen. Consequentially, by the time she got off the phone, the breakfast casserole she had been making got horribly burnt, so much so in fact [the call was very long indeed] that when she opened the oven to take it out gushes of black smoke came pouring out and the fire alarm went off! And if this was not bad enough, she burnt her fingers real bad on the edge of the stove, jumped back in pain, and bumped into the moveable dishwasher she had been repairing the night before, really hard, and it went sailing away, crashing loudly against the wire pantry rack and knocking down all sorts of canned goods. And, to top it all off, this caused the new ADT security system she had gotten installed 2 days ago to go off, and she couldn't remember the code word to give to the office when they called to see that everyone was alright, so they ended up calling the police, especially since they could barely hear her anyway with the loud fire alarm going off. And right as they hung up on her, Mamoru arrived and knocked on the door, followed a few minutes later by the police! 

As you can imagine, Mamoru was not impressed, thinking that all this must mean that this was some kind of practical joke. It was made much worse by the fact that Makoto had to tell him privately in the horribly messed up kitchen, that he needed to go along with her lie that she actually lived with parents that traveled a lot on business, because she technically wasn't old enough yet to live by herself. Her parents had died in a plane crash in Australia, so she had kept the news of their death quiet in Japan. Mamoru was not at all happy about having to lie to the police, but went along with it anyway. 

By the time that the police left, finally informed that everything was okay, Mamoru was livid, and firmly and a little angrily asked Mamoru why she was pulling this practical joke on him, who might have put her up to it, and how in the world she had gotten a hold of his new cell phone number. 

At this point, the Senshi who were secretly watching all of this transpire from a hidden compartment in Makoto's basement, were about to try to find a way to make things better, when a bunch of yomas, belonging to the Black Moon Family, ended up appearing out of nowhere in Makoto's kitchen, and one wickedly reached out and grabbed Makoto around the neck, ready to pierce her! 

In the blink of an eye, without regard to secret identities or past irritations, he transformed into Tuxedo Mask and threw a rose right into the descending clawed hand of the yoma, making it shriek and withdrawal both hands from Makoto, who stepped immediately away and turned around to the creature terrified. 

At this point, right as 3 more Yomas arrived on the scene, so did the transformed senshi from the basement. Sailor Fire Nebula [Arashi] and Sailor Aqua Rebirth [Someisa] arrived upstairs in the kitchen first and proceeded to fire their attacks on the 2 Yomas closest to them, severely injuring them, and drawing there attention away from the beleaguered Tuxedo Mask and the frightened and confused Makoto. Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask was having a hard time fighting off the unusually strong remaining 2 yomas, and keeping them away from Makoto. Luckily, he had help rather quickly, from Dark Spacefire, who used his abilities to appear right next to Makoto, grab her and bring her under the protection of his cloak, and whisk them away to a place away from the yomas. 

Makoto, who looked at Dark Spacefire with as much fear as she did the yomas, was about to run away, but then he brought out from his senshi pocket, her Sailor Talisman that Luna had given him to give to her, and thrusting it in her hand yelled for her to say the magic words. With one of Mamoru's yomas turning around and running to where they were, she quickly decided to do as she was told, and to her utter astonishment, she transformed into Sailor Jupiter. He then told her how to use her attack, and she proceeded to join him in attacking the one coming at them. With their combined attack, the yoma was obliterated. 

At this same point in time, Golden Sunblade [Aiseru] ran behind the one attacking Tuxedo Mask, and attacked it from behind, and given that it was already badly wounded, it died quickly thereafter. By this time, Arashi and Someisa managed to defeat the other 2 yomas, and not other yomas appeared on the scene. By the time Sailor Lightning Rose got up the stairs, all the yomas were in their last moments of life, and given that she was not needed, she was the one able to see the sight that was causing her much worry. 

What she saw was all of her fellow senshi blinking in and out of existence, very quickly, barely noticeable, but there, nonetheless, and she knew she was not the only one to see it, she saw Makoto blink twice during the whole thing, and she knew, with her sixth sense, that she had seen what she had seen. She had, though, kindly walked up to Makoto and asked her if she had seen it, and Makoto had said she had. And that was not the only thing she saw.

She also saw the yomas CHANGE. And this was not a change that was normal for them, cause they did nothing to instigate or control it, and they changed back almost as quickly. Their whole appearance changed too. And no one else noticed anything, and she knew that the reason was that for them, the yomas appearances were always the way they were supposed to be, because everyone participating in the fighting was part of the change in reality. It was quite disturbing, and Kirei had no idea what to do about it. She resolved to tell Usa about it, being that Usa was the one in charge of everyone, or almost everyone, and she was wise in many ways as well.

But at least the "study date" between Mamoru and Makoto had done a lot better after the yoma fighting. Makoto cried in his arms after detransforming, explaining that she was really sorry about everything, that she wanted him to be happy at her place so she had tried cooking a breakfast for him but it went horribly wrong. She explained, and showed him, that she had found a note in her room, in her book bag, from her principle, and she apologized profusely for the yomas, saying she would never want to do anything to hurt anyone. Mamoru then saw that it was no practical joke, and after seeing the note, recognized it as Hataori's handwriting, and started wondering why Hataori would do that, but he knew then that Makoto was innocent. And seeing her feeling so upset over everything, and so upset at the distress she caused him, made him feel tender towards her. Not to mention that he thought she looked rather pretty with her thick eyelashes glistening with wet tears and her hair all strewn about her face, having fallen out of her ponytail in all of the confusion. 

Mamoru then offered to take her to his place, since hers was a wreck, and said she could stay there until the place got fixed up, which the other Senshi jumped in and said they would do, but that it probably wouldn't be fixed up until the next day. That of course was a rouse to make Makoto and Mamoru have some good quality time together, overnight. So after Mamoru had driven away in his car, for his apartment, with Makoto in tow, the other Senshi spent most of the rest of the day cleaning up Makoto's house, with the help of the other Senshi, future and present, after calling them and telling them they needed help. 

It was about Midnight before all the Senshi headed back to the bus. Their hearts all melted upon seeing Seiya and Usagi practically sitting curled in each other's arms fast asleep under the Afghan, and Usa winked at everyone. They all then quietly started to prepare for bed, getting out pillows and blankets and other sleeping supplies and careful not to disturb the sleeping "couple". 

When everyone else was settling in for sleep, Kirei motioned Usa outside. 

"Usa, I'm worried about something. During the fighting we all told you about, I noticed that the yomas completely changed appearance briefly and then changed back, and the others in the fight would also blink in and out of existence briefly, like the fabric of space couldn't decide whether or not they should be there! And none of the others noticed any of this, except for Makoto, who did say that she thought she saw that!" Kirei stated worriedly. 

Usa had a troubled look on her face as she responded, "I don't like this, I don't like this at all. Aiseru told me something else about the battle that really made me worry. He told me that the reason that you were the last to come up for the battle was because while everyone was transforming into Senshi, you blinked out of existence for a whole minute! I didn't want to tell you that, cause I was afraid it might scare you, but since you saw what you saw, I figured you would handle it okay. I assume then that you have no knowledge of that whatsoever?" 

Kirei stared at Usa for a few minutes thinking to herself –I blinked out of existence for that long and didn't even realize it?! Could it be because I'm one of the Senshi in the most jeopardy of not existing if Usagi and Mamoru don't hook up with Seiya and Makoto? I wondered why I was so behind in joining the battle. Usually I'm one of the first ones on the scene!- 

To Usa she just said, "No, I had no idea that that happened at all….." 

"Don't worry Kirei, we're all here to make sure that your mom and dad hook up, and likewise for Seiya and Usagi. Just remember, I have as much to loose, namely my existence, if they all don't hook up, as you do. So we're in this together!" Usa said smiling comfortingly at the usually indomitable Kirei, upon seeing her looking more worried than Usa had ever seen her. She reached out and grabbed Kirei in a big bear hug, which Kirei accepted gratefully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To noone's awareness, Shiranai had listened in on Kirei and Usa's conversation, and her brow furrowed with anxiety, and she realized that a more stringent watching of all related situations was needed to make sure everything worked out right. So she used her power to go a little back into the past of the day, to see how Mamoru and Makoto were fairing staying together in his apartment. 

To her utter delight, things were transpiring quite well on that end. Makoto, in gratefulness for Mamoru's offer to stay at his place, this time cooked a successful dinner, which she spent much time on. And all the work paid off, as it turned out to be one of the best meals he had ever had, and was a dish he particularly liked. And much of the afternoon they spent studying, as the food was in its various different cooking and preparing stages [it was a very fancy, difficult, time consuming dish]. Mamoru found that he really enjoyed tutoring her, cause she was quite intelligent, and once he found out the way she best learned, she was quick and bright in learning the material, often asking very good questions about even more complicated things she didn't even need to know. Her problem had really been that she just didn't know how to study in a way that helped her best, and to this end Mamoru's knowledge and teaching style complimented her perfectly. 

After dinner, as the 2 were putting away the dishes, there hands accidentally touched, and Shiranai saw how they shyly looked at each other and smiled, before turning away and removing there hands from each other. She saw and recognized the magical spark in their eyes, signifying a chemistry between them. She had seen the same spark in the eyes of their future selves, after having been married for quite some time. 

After dinner Makoto asked if Mamoru would be willing to play a game of tennis with her, after noticing the tennis rackets in his apartment, and the tennis courts outside his apartment complex. She loved playing tennis, and had not had an opportunity to play in quite some time. Mamoru, happy to have met someone else who enjoyed the game, readily agreed, and since the studying during the afternoon had been so successful, felt that Makoto didn't require anymore, and readily agreed to the game. 

The 2 of them played tennis with each other for 3 whole hours, and had a great time, and Mamoru started to realize just how much in common they really had, and how beautiful Makoto really was. He was starting to feel awful confused now about what he should do about his love life. 

Afterwards, the two of them went back to his apartment, where he and Makoto took showers [separately in his 2 different bathrooms] and then Mamoru prepared the sofa for sleeping on, pulling out and lying out pillows and blankets for Makoto. Makoto lied down on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from the breakfast and yoma ordeal, and all the studying, and the 3 hours of intense tennis playing. 

Mamoru had gone into his office to work on school work, and when he came back into the living room to check on Makoto, he found her fast asleep, and on an impulse that he didn't even realize until afterwards, he reached out and pushed back a stray strand of hair from over her eyes. 

Shiranai smiled at this, and felt satisfied that all was going well. She transported herself back to the bus, during the time, shortly after Midnight on Saturday, that she had originally been in, and prepared herself to go into the guest room she was sharing with Kikan. She saw that everyone had gone to sleep by this time, as all the lights were out and everyone was quietly lying in their sleeping areas. She was just about to go into the guest room when she overheard Usagi, who was apparently awake, whispering something very quietly, obviously with the desire not to wake up anyone while saying it. This is what she said: 

"Gosh, I can't believe that Seiya is such a sweet person. I'm actually finding myself falling in love with him, and I've barely known him! But he's so sweet, and obviously seems to care about me a great deal! How can I not start to love someone who is like that! And yet, what about Mamoru? I don't want to hurt him, but I do have to admit that I feel closer to, and believe I have more in common with Seiya than I do him. **Sighs** I wish I knew what to do…" a slight pause, during which Usagi gently uses her finger to wipe away a strand of Seiya's hair that is twitching over his eye, "All I do know is that I care about Seiya very much, and there is a part of me that soooo much wishes to spend more and more time with him. God," this said as she looks upward, "please send me some kind of a sign as to what I should do, Please!" 

Usagi then kisses the strand of Seiya's hair that she still had on her finger, before putting it over his head and settling back against his chest and falling to sleep. 

Shiranai smiles widely and goes into the guest bedroom to go to sleep. She curls up around Kikan, who in his sleep wraps an arm comfortingly around her, and she drifts off into dreamland. She finds that she yet again has her recurring dream….. 

……She is in her mother's spacious, lovely bedroom, combing her mother's lovely golden locks, which is a tradition she herself asked her mom if she could start doing, when she was old enough to stand. Her mom is smiling at her as she hands her one of the specially designed pins that is designed to keep her heavy hair in the famous odangoes she is known for. Shiranai takes the pin from her mother and carefully wraps the hair around it and up against her mother's head, perfectly creating the odango. In the process her eyes fall upon her mother's locket, which she has always had around her neck for as long as Shiranai can remember. Shiranai reaches hesitantly for the locket and opens it, as her mother gazes at her lovingly. Inside it, Shiranai is surprised to see not a photo of her father, but instead a photo of two gorgeous women. One of them had golden eyes; silver, wavy, feet long hair, was wearing a skintight gold embroidered white dress, and had a silver lighted aura around her. The silver haired woman's equally lovely companion had silver eyes, red-gold, wavy hair down to her feet, the same style dress, and a golden-lighted aura surrounding her. Shiranai had never seen these women before, and wondered who they were that her mother should have a locket of them around her neck. She asked her mom who they were. Her mom only smiled and said that soon she would find out, but that until that time came, she could not say anything about them…… 

Then the dream faded and Shiranai, as always, woke up mystified. She remembered that the dream was a memory of an actual time, only a few short months before she came to this time in the past. 

Shiranai, who was used to these dreams, was just about to go back to sleep, when she realized that Kikan was not in bed with her anymore, she was about to freak out when he reappeared right next to her again! She was beginning to think she was still dreaming, but then it happened again, and she pinched herself, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was no dream! He reappeared, and she gently laid a hand on him and he still disappeared under it, and then reappeared, totally unaware of everything and slumbering whenever he was there. 

Shiranai was terrified, and confused now, as everything between the two important couples seemed to be going so well, and she quietly but quickly ran [being too nervous to think to transport] into the living room, where to her utter dismay she saw all of the time travelers appearing and disappearing from their spots, unaware of what was going on. Luckily those not from the future were sound asleep, and not aware of what was going on! 

"What is going on!" She whispered to herself alarmingly, and was just about to transform back to Mamoru's to see if they had had some kind of fight or something [she saw that Usagi was still lovingly in the embrace of Seiya], when a voice came from behind her, at the entrance to the hallway leading to the guestrooms. 

"Shiranai, its okay, do not worry. I am here to explain everything to you, dear, sweet daughter," came the gently musical voice, much like her own. 

Shiranai whirled around, confused, as that was not the voice of her mom, and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. It was the golden haired woman from her mother's locket! 

**_As I said before, everyone, Email, Please Email! Since getting pregnant I've had so few of them. I will respond, it may take a while, but it will happen. Reviews on fanfiction.net are also cool too! Either one would make me soooo happy! Thanks everyone still reading this! Hopefully Chapter 13 will be soon in coming with this new schedule I've come up with, that allowed this chapter to be written as quickly as it did! Until then all, Ja ne! _**

****

**Seiya's Star**

*^_^*


End file.
